Enemy among us?
by Eraman
Summary: Someone in the tribe is a spy for Macavity who can it be? Who can it be? Rated for safety.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

In the snowy streets of London two kittens were playing. They were just a few weeks old and laughing while they wrestled in the snow. One of them was a tom kit with white fur and black patches. The other one was his brother, his twin. But instead of being white with black patches this tom kit was black with blood red patches. At the side of the snowy road sat a ginger young tom watching them with a bored look on his face. He was the kits older brother and not one of their fans. Their father adored the twins and saw them as his last gift from his late mate. Their brother only saw them as a burden or a curse. But he could not help to like the black and red one… no one could help to adore that one. The white and black kitten was named Alonzo, the red and black one was named Sphinx and the ginger one was named Brutal due to his brutal way.

"Ha I got you", Alonzo said as he pressed Sphinx into the snow. "Now admit it."

"Never", his twin giggled and Alonzo grinned back.

"I'm stronger", he said and tickled his brother's nose with his whiskers.

"N-no", Sphinx said between fits of giggles.

"Admit it."

They started to laugh and wrestle in the snow and Brutal just shook his head.

"Stupid brats", he grumbled. "Why do I have to watch them? I'm older, smarter more good looking. Why does dad want one of them to be leader? I could be a good one if he only gave me the chance."

"Tell that to daddy", Sphinx said and Brutal jumped.

"Go away midget", he spat.

"But-"

"Go away", Brutal swiped at him and then saw Alonzo look at a silver tabby. "Who the hell is that?"

"Don't know… he came out of nowhere and tackled Lonzo."

"Who are you", Alonzo asked. "From the Jellicles huh?" Alonzo jumped at him and the other kit jumped to the side without turning his back to Alonzo.

"What", Alonzo asked and grinned. "Aren't you going to run?"

"My dad told me to never turn my back to a stray", the tabby kit said.

"And you always listen to what your daddy tells you?"

"Yes."

"Aw daddy's boy daddy's boy!"

"Am not!"

Suddenly they heard a strange sound and Brutal looked up and saw a car move towards Alonzo and the other kitten. He took Sphinx with him and hurried into and alley. The two kittens on the road stared at the car. Alonzo looked at the wheels and saw that both the other kitten and he would be hit by them.

"Come on", Alonzo said and pulled the other kitten into the middle of the street and the car zoomed past over them. When it was gone the kittens looked at each other and laughed. But then a flash of ginger appeared and scooped Alonzo up with one paw and hissed at the other kitten. Then out of nowhere appeared another cat and stood above the other kitten.

"Macavity", the tom hissed.

"Deuteronomy", the tom grabbing Alonzo said and grinned and prepared to strike then he heard hissing around him and saw other members of the tribe.

"Jelly", Macavity said sounding bored.

"Macavity", she said sounding disgusted.

"This land belongs to me Deuteronomy", Macavity said coldly.

"A banished you and your family", Deuteronomy hissed and swiped at him. "Now take your kitten and be gone!"

"Oh you haven't met my son then have you", Macavity said and put Alonzo down. "I've chosen him to follow in my paw prints and become next Jellicle leader."

Deuteronomy hissed at the kitten that hissed back and Macavity chuckled.

"See he already knows who's the enemy", he said.

"I'm warning you Macavity take your kitten and leave or be slain right here and now."

"You are a meanie", Alonzo yelled. "Hurt my daddy and I'll-"

Deuteronomy hissed at him and Alonzo hid behind his father's paws.

"It's over here Macavity", Deuteronomy said and picked up his son and turned to leave.

"No Deuteronomy", Macavity said. "We have just begun." He laughed evilly and when the Jellicles looked back he was gone so was his kitten.

"Macavity is not there", Jelly said.

* * *

"Father", Brutal said happily. "I found some rats for you to eat and-"

"Shut up", Macavity said and put Alonzo down.

"Hi Lonz", Sphinx grinned. "Where were we?"

They started to wrestle while laughing.

"Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on them", Macavity yelled to Brutal.

"Y-yes but you see father there was this car and-"

"The Jellicles were there! You brought them to Jellicle territory! They could have been kidnapped!"

"Father we would have been useful if kidnapped", Alonzo said and Macavity glared at him. "They didn't know we were your kittens until you jumped out. They would have treated us like Jellicles and we could get close to them and learn what they planned-"

"And you could bring that information back to me and act as spy and strike at Deuty from the inside what a great idea", Macavity said sarcastically until it hit him. "What a great idea I am so proud of you!"

Brutal made a disgusted noise and Macavity hissed at him before pushing the twins to their room. He put Alonzo into his bed and the kitten looked up at him.

"Dad I didn't mean to-"

"Hush!" Macavity growled then his voice softened and he started to sing:

**_Hush my little one, you must be exhausted  
Sleep my little Lonzo  
Let your dreams take wings  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king_**"

"Good night dad", Alonzo said and yawned and fell asleep.

"God night my little Lonzo tomorrow we will begin the training."

He continued singing while walking around the warehouse and all his henchcats listened as did Sphinx who hadn't fallen asleep yet. Macavity sang:

**_I've been exiled persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense_**

**_But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it sooths my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest_**

**_The sound of Deutys dying gasp  
His children squealing in my grasp  
His queen's mournful cry  
That's my lullaby_**

**_Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I know it's petty  
But I hate to let them live_**

**_Brutal: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Deuty up a tree?  
Mac: _****Oh the battle may be bloody  
But that kinda works for me  
The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death oh my  
That's my lullaby**

**_Cryss is gone  
But Mac is still around  
To love this little lad_** – He licked Alonzo's cheek and Sphinx hurried over and lied down beside his twin.  
**_Till he learns to be a killer  
With the lust for being bad_**

**_Brutal: Sleep ya little termite! Uh-I mean, precious little thing - _**Sphinx pushed him aside annoyed.**_  
Sphinx: One day when you're big and strong  
Mac: You will be a king!_**

**_The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Lonzo's mighty claws  
Brutal: Joy of vengeance!  
Sphinx: Testify!_**

**_Mac: I can hear the cheering  
Brutal: Lonzo what a guy… (He sounds bored)  
Sphinx: Lonzo what a guy! (He sounds exstatic)_**

**_Mac: Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood red sky  
That's my lullaby_**

Sphinx and Alonzo were both asleep and he looked at them before leaving the room to plan for the future. In the future his son Alonzo, the smartest of his three sons would make him king. He was the perfect choice since he didn't look like Macavity at all, he is the smartest and will be the strongest of them. He will lead them to victory in the future. Macavity could feel it… he knew it.

* * *

**TBC Yay I'm back! Let's see... should I continue this one or not? Or maybe I should write a sequal for 'The Strays' first. Tell you what... you decide. The alternative that gets most votes will win so review please.**

**I don't own CATS well I've created Sphinx and Brutal so they are mine... the song isn't mine either it's from Lion King 2.**


	2. Part 1

Part 1

Seven years later a black and blood red tom was sneaking around the junkyard belonging to the Jellicles. He was looking at some small kittens playing and he made a growl deep down in his throat as he focused on them and made ready to pounce when suddenly a heavy paw fell on his shoulder and he turned and saw his father's best friend Vulcanov look at him with a smile on his lips.

"I'm sure your father is very proud of you and would be very happy if he could be here and see how bloodthirsty you are Sphinx but that's not why we are here."

Sphinx growled again. "We are here to find a weakling among the kittens and report back to my father so we can set the plan in motion."

"Exactly."

Sphinx turned back to the playing kittens and sighed. "Do we really have to hurt one of them? They haven't done us anything?"

Vulcanov laughed. "You are so much like your mother Cryss sometimes Sphinx. You're a caring soul one second and a vicious killer the next."

Sphinx grinned. "Someone has to be like mum. Brutal is too brutal and cruel and Alonzo is… well he's Alonzo he only got one soft spot in his heart."

"And that would be?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you", Sphinx hissed and turned to him with eyes glowing in anger. "And I wouldn't hesitate."

Vulcanov chuckled and returned to watch the Jellicle kittens play. Then he found their goal. Among them was a little cream colored princess that wasn't as fast as the other kittens nor was she as strong as them.

"That one", Vulcanov said. "She is weaker than the others and will be the perfect goal."

"No", Sphinx said. "Since she so obviously is the weakest the grownups will look after her even more. No I think that one" he nodded to a kitten that was the strongest of them. He had a big brown patch on his face.

"That one", Vulcanov exclaimed a little too loud and Sphinx hissed at him. "But Sphinx he's the strongest!"

"He'll be our goal."

"No absolutely not!"

"I agree with Vulcanov", said a dark voice above them and they looked up into the face of a silver tabby and other toms. "We won't let you hurt our kittens, spawn of Macavity."

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it", Sphinx asked mockingly.

The silver tabby jumped down at him but Sphinx swiped at him and the tabby fell to the ground and when he looked up both of the enemies were gone.

"Damn it", the tabby hissed. "They got away… again!"

* * *

In a dark attic of an old house a white and black tom sat with his eyes closed. He sat in the light of a single lamp and just listened. For anyone watching him he seemed to be oblivious to the seven henchcats sneaking around him in the dark waiting to attack. But he wasn't oblivious he knew exactly what was going on around him. So when the first opponent attacked Alonzo swiftly defeated him and the others and when he was done he heard applauds and the lights came on. His father walked towards him with a proud smile on his face.

"Well done", he said and walked around his son. "You are ready. Yes what a sight you got the same strength of the five elements and nothing will stand in your way. Not even that spawn of Deuteronomy that calls himself protector!"

"He ain' that good", Brutal huffed as he rose from where Alonzo had beaten him up and knocked him to the ground.

"But he is Brutal. While you got the strength of the river in common with your brother, Alonzo also has the passion and fierceness of fire, the swiftness of the wind, the steadiness of earth and strength and patience of water. He also has more intelligence than you can ever have."

Brutal grumbled something and the doors flew open and Vulcanov and Sphinx entered.

"Father we've found the perfect one", Sphinx grinned and looked at Alonzo who grinned back. "Hey bro are you okay today? How did it go?"

"I'm fine bro and you? It went well. I bet you can see that."

Sphinx looked around and saw the unconscious henchcats.

"The lumps speak for themselves", he grinned and hugged his brother who hugged back.

"Sir", Vulcanov said. "There is a small cream colored kitten that would be perfect as-"

"No", Sphinx interrupted. "Father there is this tom kitten with a brown patch over his eye that would suit perfectly."

"Why is there two options", Macavity asked and looked at them.

"Sir the tom kitten Sphinx is talking about is the strongest of the kittens while the cream colored princess is the weakest."

"Sphinx", Macavity said. "I told you to find the perfect victim. That would be the weakest not the strongest."

"But father the weakest is the one that is most guarded by the grownups. While we watched them there was always one or two watching her while the strongest one even walked away on his own because they didn't worry about him in the same way. The weakest one will be the one guarded by most Jellicles while the strongest one is bound to walk off on his own without anyone thinking too hard off it… until it is too late."

Alonzo put his arm around Sphinx's shoulders.

"He speaks the truth father", he said. "The strongest will be the easiest to capture."

Macavity grinned proudly.

"My twins are the smartest in this warehouse after me", he said and turned to Brutal. "Listen to them and you might learn something."

"Yes father", Brutal grumbled.

"You are dismissed", he told the twins. "I'll call for you when it's time to set the plans in motion."

"Yes father", they said, bowed and ran off.

* * *

The twins were in their room wrestling and just having a good time.

"Ow that hurt Lonz!"

"Sorry Sphinx sometimes I forget how strong I am." Alonzo let his brother up and they helped brush each other off.

"Are you ready for the next step", Sphinx asked as they sat down on the floor looking out the window and watched the clouds go by.

"I was born ready."

"Yeah right."

"That's what father always tells me."

Sphinx walked over to the window and leaned on the windowsill and looked down on the road below. He saw a queen with two kittens walking down the street. He felt a bang in his heart.

"Alonzo…"

"Yeah Sphinx?"

"Do… do you miss mum?"

Alonzo rose from his bed and walked over and stood beside his twin. Alonzo was standing with his back to the window and leaned on his elbows.

"Sometimes… ", he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…"

"Sphinx I know you. You're never just wondering. So come on… tell me."

"Vulcanov told me I'm like mum today."

Alonzo flinched. "What did he say?"

"That I'm a caring soul one second and the next I'm a vicious killer." Sphinx let his head drop and looked sad. "Why can't I just be one of them?"

"What?"

"Mum is the kind soul and dad the vicious killer… I don't want to be both… just one of them."

"But Sphinx", Alonzo said and looked at his brother. "That's what makes you special."

"What?"

"You're vicious when you want to and a gentle as a summer breeze when you want to. Look at Brut he's only vicious like dad. Would you want to be like him?"

Sphinx snorted. "No."

Alonzo put his arm around him and gave his twin a hug.

"I like you just the way you are Sphinx", he said and leaned his forehead to his brother's. "That's what makes you Sphinx."

Sphinx sighed and put his arm around Alonzo's neck.

"Thanks Lonz."

"No problem."

"Do… do you remember that song mum used to sing to us?"

"No… Do you?"

Sphinx nodded.

"Can you sing it for me Sphinx? Then I'll know I'll be ready tomorrow."

"Gladly…"

Sphinx took a deep breath and began singing as the sun started to set and the stars came out.

"**_Be brave, little one  
Make a wish for each sad little tear  
Hold your head up, though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you _**

**_Don't cry, little one  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see  
Someone's waiting for you _**

**_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
And you're sure to see the light  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
And your little world will be bright _**

**_Have faith, little one  
Till your hopes and your wishes come true  
You must try to be brave, little one  
Someone's waiting to love you"_**

Macavity opened the door to his sons' room and found them fast asleep beside each other. Alonzo was holding his arms protectively around Sphinx who was a bit smaller than his twin. They had always done that. Macavity couldn't understand why they did it. They had explained that it gave both of them strength but he couldn't see how. They weren't working out… just sleeping beside each other. He shook his head and closed the door. They were his most precious things and they would lead him to victory… starting tomorrow.**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC _**

**_raptoregg64 - Aw thanks for the compliment it made my day:) And "Keeva" I stayed off that paw... until you shouted at me. If you come any closer with that bandage I'll use my scissors and knives. *rubs hands together evily*_**

**_Malurina - You got part of your wish ;)_**

**_SummerRose12 - I think you got your answer now._**

**_Roselna - Who doesn't love Lion king? Especially the music._**

**_Song is Someone's waiting for you from the Rescuers._**


	3. Part 2

Part 2

Sphinx and Brutal was watching the kittens of the Jellicle tribe play tag. Two queens and two young toms were watching them for the moment.

"When is it time", Brutal grumbled. "I want to attack now!"

Sphinx chuckled. "You are so impatient!"

"I'm not imp… impat… impot… impotent."

"Huh sometimes I wonder", Sphinx said and shook his head and looked across the clearing. None of the Jellicles saw it, a shadow sneaking towards them. But Sphinx knew it was his and Brutal's father that was going to give them the signal. Sphinx felt a lump in his stomach. Today his brother was going to join the enemy for how long no one knew and he would… Sphinx shuddered at the thought of being forced to fight with his brother next time the Hidden Paw decided to attack the Jellicles. Then he saw it, a pair of flashing eyes.

"Now", he hissed to Brutal and scurried off in the rubble.

"Finally", Brutal said and jumped into the clearing.

* * *

Munkustrap walked towards jenny and Jelly who were watching the kittens together with Asparagus and Misto. He saw the four of them watch the small kittens play.

"How are things Jenny", he asked when he got to the gumbie cat.

"Oh everything is just fine Munkustrap the kittens-"

Seven shrieks caught their attention and they turned and saw a big ginger cat attacking the kittens, trying to snatch one of them.

"Brutal", Munkustrap yelled and together with Asparagus he attacked Macavity's son. The big tom fought with them while the others looked after the kittens.

"Go and get more toms", Jelly said as Munkustrap was thrown to this side and Brutal started to kick Asparagus around the clearing.

"Right", Misto said and took off.

"Follow me kittens", Jenny said and they hurried towards TSE 1. The strongest of the kitten was hesitating. "You too Tumblebrutus!"

He took off after them and they closed in on the car. But when they were almost there, just one corner left, a black and blood red cat shot out from the shadow and snatched Tumble up from the ground and returned to the shadows again.

"Mummy", Tumble yelled in hurry as he was carried away.

"Tumble", Jenny screamed and some of the Jellicles turned around and left Brutal to others.

"Jenny what happened", Skimble asked as he looked around after his son.

"Looking for something Jellicles", a taunting voice said from above them. They looked up and saw-

"Sphinx", Munkustrap yelled angrily and hurried up to the others while Brutal lay motionless on the ground.

"Aw Munksystrapy", Sphinx grinned down at them. He held Tumble up by the scruff of his neck. "Ah ah ah" he said when Munk moved towards him and put a claw to Tumble's throat. "Won't me to… slip with my claw and cut the little one's throat." There was a wail from Tumble as Sphinx made a small cut. "Oops."

"Sphinx", Munkustrap roared.

"Let me go", Tumble said with tears running down his cheeks. Munk took a step forward but Exotica stopped him.

"Wait", she said.

"What?" Munk hissed.

"Look at Sphinx!" she hissed back.

Munk did that and saw that the evil cat looked at Tumble with an uncertain look on his face. He looked as if he wanted to let the crying kitten go.

"Sphinx", Brutal yelled and Sphinx shook out of his daze and jumped to another pile.

"Come back here", Admetus yelled and took off after him with Jerrie and Munkustrap.

* * *

"Geez", Sphinx said as he jumped to another pile of junk. "They are persistent I'll give them that."

"Let me go", Tumble said and sniffled. "Please let me go!"

"Wish I could little one but-"

"Sphinx", Munkustrap yelled as he gained on him.

"Uh oh! Bruty" he yelled at his brother and Brutal who ran beneath them looked up.

"What?" he yelled.

"Catch!"

Sphinx let go of Tumble when he jumped towards the fence and the kitten shrieked in terror as he fell through the air and Brutal caught him.

"Get back here", Munk yelled and jumped at Sphinx who was dangling from the fence trying to pull himself up.

"No thank you", Sphinx said and clapped his paws together and fell down in a cloud of smoke and was gone… and Munk hit the fence.

"Munk", Admetus yelled.

"Don't care about me Ad! Get Brutal!"

* * *

Brutal had caught Tumble and left the yard and the Jellicles were after him.

"Let me go", Tumble yelled.

"Shut it kid!" and Brutal backhanded er sorry backpawed the kitten. He ran past a black and white tom and this raised his eyebrows.

"Help", Tumble yelled.

The tom jumped into action at once. He ran after Brutal and attacked him.

"Let the kitten go", he hissed darkly. The tom Tumble had called for had jumped onto Brutal's back and he was now lying face down on the sidewalk.

"Over my dead body", Brutal hissed and rose and the tom slid of his back and looked at him with eyes narrowing.

"Innocent kittens is Macavity's new thing then", the tom asked in disgust.

"Yes, he needs a new heir."

"What about you Brutal or that brother of yours?"

"We ain' good enough."

The tom smirked. "I can see why." And he flew at Brutal. Somehow, Tumble couldn't explain it himself he was put down near the wall as the two of them continued fighting.

"Tumble", his older brother Admetus yelled as he got to them.

"Ad", he whimpered and was soon in his brother's arms.

"Don't worry baby you're safe now." He picked the kitten up and rocked him back and forth. "I'm here."

Tumble cried into his shoulder.

"Who's that", Tugger asked when he saw Brutal fighting a black and white tom.

"He saved me", Tumble said. "He knows Brutal is working for Macavity."

"Most cats in this town do."

The two fighters were going at it and fur flew everywhere.

"Finish it already", Brutal hissed as they clashed together again while clawing and biting.

"You know you are supposed to give in Brutal", the black and white tom said. "I won't kill you."

"Fine", Brutal huffed and when his opponent smacked him so hard he fell to the ground he took off down the street again.

"This isn't over Jellicles", he yelled.

"And stay away", Tumble yelled at him but sniffled again.

"Right kid", the strange tom said.

"Thank you", Munkustrap said. "Who are you and what are you doing so near our yard?"

"I'm Alonzo, a stray from the north side of town that's looking for a home amongst the Jellicles."

"No", Munkustrap said.

"Munk", the others exclaimed.

"Why not", Tugger asked. "He just saved Tumble from Brutal!"

"He's from the north side Tugger", Munk said and walked up face to face with Alonzo. "There is a tribe of cruelty living there."

"Obviously you did not hear me", Alonzo said and crossed his arms. "I'm a stray, tribeless judge me for what I've done you not what you _think_ I _might_ have done."

Munk stood before Alonzo and they looked into each other's eyes. Alonzo wouldn't buckle and neither would Munk.

"Munk this is silly", Skimble said. "Let's go back to the yard."

"Fine", Munk grumbled. "You can stay for the night but I can't decide if you can be a permanent member."

"And why not", Alonzo asked. "Aren't you Munkustrap, tribe protector and son of Deuteronomy, aren't you the one in charge?"

"You know a lot for being a stray."

Alonzo snorted. "You don't know Munkustrap? The strays of London are the most informed cats in town. They know everything about everyone."

"It's true", Skimble said. "The strays know an awful lot."

"Anyway", Munk said. "It is Deuteronomy's job to say if you are going to be a Jellicle or not."

"But", Tumble said excited.

"You can stay until he comes around", Munk grumbled before walking off.

"Yay", Tumble said and hurried over to Alonzo and took his paw. "Come on come on."

Alonzo grinned grimly before letting the kitten pull him towards the yard while the kitten's older brother clapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

Sphinx, Macavity and Brutal stood on a roof top and watched them walk into the yard.

"Good work my son", Macavity said to Sphinx. "That hesitation was a good idea to fool them that you aren't as bad as they think."

"Thank you father."

"Now all we have to do is wait", Macavity grinned. "And we'll soon rule the Jellicles."

Sphinx laughed evilly and Brutal huffed as they watched the Jellicles and Alonzo disappear from sight.

"_Good luck bro_", Sphinx thought as they left.

"_Now let's get to work_", Alonzo thought as he was introduced to the other Jellicles. "_Don't worry Munk your tribe will be in good paws. My father's paws._"

**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC Sorry for the shortness_**

**_raptoregg64 - Is this soon enough? and for some reason I like Sphinx too alot._**

**_Malurina - Was it the kittens you thought it was?_**

**_Roselna - Yup Sphinx is awesome._**


	4. Part 3

Part 3

The next day found all the kittens sitting on the ground before an old dishwasher. On top of it laid Alonzo and pretended to sleep.

"Is he dead", Pouncival asked and walked closer to the washer.

"I don't think so", Jemima said. "He looks like he's sleeping."

"Maybe he got hurt saving Tumble yesterday", Electra said and jumped onto the washer. Alonzo grinned but didn't open his eyes. The little princess sniffed at him and tried to see if she saw any blood. She leaned in closer and squealed when arms came around her and someone started to tickle her in the stomach.

"It's not nice creeping up on people", Alonzo said as he tickled her.

"Sorry", Electra shrieked while laughing and the other kittens laughed too. Alonzo let her go and she shook her head and looked at him with big eyes.

"What's your name", Alonzo asked as he rose.

"I'm Electra!" She beamed.

"Uhu… and you", Alonzo looked to the other kittens.

"That's Jemima, Etcetera, Quaxo, Victoria, Tumble-"

"And I'm Pouncival!" Pouncival yelled.

"I'm Alonzo", Alonzo said and jumped down to the ground.

"We know", the kittens said.

"Is it true you're a stray from the north side of town", Quaxo asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever seen Macavity?" Pouncival asked.

"Yes."

"What did he look like", Etcetera asked.

"Macavity is a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin you would know him if you saw him because his eyes are sunken in. His brow is deeply lined in thought his head his highly domed. His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed. He moves his head from side to side with moments like a snake and when you think he's half asleep… " he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. The kittens all crawled up to him and Alonzo's eyes shot open. "He's always wide awake!" The kittens laughed and shrieked and Alonzo started to chase them. They laughed like crazy and soon someone else joined in the hunt.

"Mind if I jump in", Admetus grinned. "They poured water over me so I want revenge!"

"Take over if you want", Alonzo said and stopped running. "I got better things to do…" He started to walk towards TSE 1 when he heard a female voice sing:

**_Macavity is a ginger cat  
_****_He's very tall and thin  
_****_You would know him if you saw him  
_****_'cause his eyes are sunken in  
_****_His brow is deeply line in thought  
_****_His head is highly domed  
_****_He coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed  
_****_He sways his head from side to side  
_****_With moments like a snake  
_****_And when you think he's half asleep  
_****_He's always…wide awake!_**

"That was great Bomba", another voice said, a female. "How did you come up with that?"

"I'm just good", the singer… Bomba answered and Alonzo rolled his eyes and walked around the corner and saw the two queens.

"Oh sorry", he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's okay", Bomba said. "I'm Bombalurina and this is my sister Demeter."

"And I am Alonzo, nice to meet you."

"So you're the tom saving Tumblebrutus", Demeter said.

"Looks like it", Alonzo said with a shrug and walked up to them. "Say you lovely ladies haven't seen Munkustrap somewhere?"

"Why would you want to talk with my mate", Demeter asked.

"Well", Alonzo said. "I want to join the tribe and he said I must talk to Deuteronomy. I only want to know when I can do that."

The queens looked at each other.

"I think Munk is at TSE 1", Demeter said.

"Thank you", Alonzo said and walked over.

* * *

"Father I don't trust him", Munkustrap said to Deuteronomy and Alonzo stood in the shadows listening to them. "He's from the north side."

"Munkustrap only because he is from that side of town does not mean he is one of Macavity's henchcats."

"But father-"

"I want to meet this tom."

"Fine I'll go find him."

"No need Munkustrap", Alonzo said and jumped up to them. "I'm already here."

"How long have you've been standing there?" Munk growled.

"A few seconds… So you must be Deuteronomy."

"And you must be Alonzo", the old tom said and smiled softly.

"I am sir it is an honor to meet a cat with your reputation."

"Oh all does rumors", Deuteronomy laughed. "Half of them aren't true."

"Is the one about killing my mother true", Alonzo mumbled.

"I beg your pardon."

"Nothing", Alonzo grinned. "I got the notion that you wanted to question me sir."

"Yes I do. How old are you?"

"Seven sir."

"Ah as my Munkustrap then."

"Yes sir."

"And you are a stray?"

"Yes sir I am. I've never had a human home and don't want one."

"There is nothing wrong with humans."

"I beg your pardon but it is. Humans are cruel sometimes without meaning to be. They don't treat cats as they should and in my opinion they are plain odd."

"Very well I cannot chance your opinion and everyone-"

"Has the right to have an opinion of their own so they are not a brainless follower of a more brainless leader."

"Something like that."

Munk couldn't help but chuckle at his father's flabbergasted face and Alonzo grinned innocently.

"So", Deuteronomy said. "Since you took Brutal on your own I guess you are a good fighter."

"I'm trying sir", Alonzo said. "Living on the north side takes some… special qualities."

"Yes I heard you are from that side… what do you know about Macavity?"

"That he is an evil mastermind who only want to terrorize other cats and other living creatures. He has sons, Brutal the one I faced and Sphinx… the sneakier of the two. He also seems to posses some of his father's magical abilities."

"How do you know that", Munkustrap cut in.

"Well seeing with your own eyes how a cat disappears in a puff of smoke leads you to that conclusion."

Deuteronomy smiled. "You are witty and smart and strong it seems and we are in need of a few good toms here at the yard. You shall stay here as second protector."

"What", Munk asked flabbergasted.

"Thank you sir", Alonzo grinned.

"There is something with you Alonzo that I cannot put a claw on", Deuteronomy said. "I only wish it is something good."

"Trust me sir", Alonzo grinned. "You won't regret this."

"Good good. Munkustrap show him around and fill him in on his duties."

"Yes sir. Come along…"

* * *

"And that's over there is Jenny's den aka the medical den", Munk said and pointed at an old oven.

"I see", Alonzo said and then heard squeals from behind them and turned to see a tom with a mane flirting with the princesses and other queens.

"Who's mister flirt over there?" he asked. In truth he already know.

"Bah that's my brother Rum Tum Tugger", Munkustrap groaned. "Just ignore him and his big fat ego."

"Is his ego as big as his head?"

"No much bigger… It's a wonder his head doesn't grow and lets him float."

"It's a wonder no one has mistaken him for a shaving brush yet."

Munkustrap chuckle. "Sometimes I wonder if his humans haven't done it already."

"Maybe that's why his fur is so still…"

"Yeah…"

"Now that's disgusting", Munk grumbled as Tugger scratched Jemima under her chin. "That's my daughter… his niece."

"Huh maybe his blind on have no sense of smell… maybe that's why he's so popular among the queens."

"What?"

"Yeah doesn't know if they smell disgusting so he gives them compliments all the time."

"I think you may be on to something…"

"You do huh?"

"Yes… And I think you can be right."

"Munksy I'm always right."

"And modest too."

"Thank you for noticing."

Munk rolled his eyes.

"If you keep doing that your eyes will stuck like that", Alonzo grinned.

"Very funny."

"I thought it was."

"You did huh?"

"Didn't I just say that I did?"

"Didn't you know it wasn't a question?"

"I did actually. But the huh made it sound as one."

"I was trying to close the subject."

"It didn't work."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"No problem… Are you sure you're not related to Grumpy the dwarf? You are an awful lot alike."

"How the heck do you know about Grumpy the dwarf when you've hadn't had a human?"

"I snuck in to the cinemas through a window or the cellar."

"There is a door Einstein."

"Thank you for pointing out how smart I am." _(I love that line! Took from one of my other stories... i think it was Quaxo who said it then.)_

"You are hopeless you know that?"

"Hopeless but not combackless."

"Is that even a word?"

"I just said is so obviously it is."

"Maybe I should let you loose on Tugger. Everlasting cat knows he needs a headache."

"You got one?"

"Yes."

"Take a pill and call me in the morning."

Munk stared as the white and black tom disappeared to another part of the yard.

"I like him", Munk grinned.

* * *

**_TBC Sorry for the shortness_**

**_Malurina - Why thank you:) Then I'm doing something right._**

**_Roselna - You really think so?_******


	5. Part 4

Part 4

It was very dark in the alley and Sphinx was very, very, very bored. His brother had been in the Jellicle junkyard for a few days and he missed him terribly already. Sphinx groaned in boredom and turned onto his back on the dumpster he was lying on and blew on a feather. It went up into the air and as soon as it came close to his face he blew at it again and so on.

"You look to be hard at work", an amused voice said and Sphinx looked at the entrance of the alley. He saw a tom look at him with an amused grin.

"I am actually", Sphinx said.

"Oh?"

"Yes I'm waiting for an idiot."

"And that is hard because?"

"Well", Sphinx rose and shook off all dirt. "Since he's an idiot he can either be late or lost."

"And what if he is?"

"Well I just have to wait and it takes patience to wait. It's hard work not leaving after two seconds."

"This idiot of yours… is two seconds late?"

"Yup."

"That not much time for you to get bored."

"It's an eternity for a mayfly."

"True", the tom said and nodded. "But is that idiot of yours a mayfly?"

"Nope he's a tom."

"I see… so for him two seconds isn't much."

"Obviously not, but time is precious and shouldn't be wasted."

"If time is so precious why are we having this discussion?"

"You asked me a question and I answered it." Sphinx looked down at the other tom smirking. "It's not my fault you had to continue the debate."

"Are you done yet", the tom asked in annoyance.

"Yup", Sphinx jumped down onto the other tom and they started to wrestle. They laughed and the fight ended with Alonzo on top as usual.

"I missed you Zo", Sphinx grinned when he was let up.

"I missed you too Sphinx."

"So?"

"So…"

"How things going?"

"Let's have some fun first. The tribe thinks I'm hunting."

"Then let's hunt!"

"Nah I'm not hungry."

"Oh", Sphinx let his ears drop. "In that case…"

"Sphinx", Alonzo said feeling guilty by making his brother sad.

"Tag you're it", Sphinx grinned and took off towards the ladder leading up to the roof.

Alonzo laughed and took off after him. The two brothers chased each other over the roof tops and wrestled, jumped over each other, tagged each other and tried to show off for the other. They played for hours while the sun sank lower on the sky and until they came to a building that was next door with a really old house. They stopped at the edge of the house and looked down in the alley below.

"Think we can jump across", Sphinx asked.

Alonzo looked down and then at the building on the other side.

"I don't know Sphinx", he said with doubt in his voice. "It isn't such a big jump… but that house is old."

"Come on are you chicken?"

"No."

"I can do it!"

"Yeah right."

"I can!"

"I don't think so."

"Then mister I doubt my twin… watch this."

Sphinx ran back a bit and then took off towards the edge.

"Sphinx wait", his brother yelled in horror.

But Sphinx didn't stop he ran and jumped and sailed through the air and landed on the roof of a balcony, the other house was higher.

"See", he grinned. "I did it! Wha-" The old wood cracked and Sphinx fell.

"Sphinx!" Alonzo yelled in horror as his twin fell through the roof. The floor on the balcony gave way too, but Sphinx got hold of the edge. But his grip was slippery. "Hold on!"

"Alonzo", Sphinx yelled in panic. His brother jumped and landed on the railing and reached down to his brother who was losing more and more grip.

"Give me your paw", Alonzo pleaded and Sphinx stretched for his brother and they got a firm grip on each other. Alonzo felt that the wood beneath him was about to give away.

"Come on", he yelled and pulled his brother up. The rail started to give away too. "Jump!"

The twins jumped at the door and landed at the entrance and they hurried inside and the balcony fell just as they left it. They stood in the door and looked at it falling and then each other. They were both shaky and panting and their eyes were big. They stood so for a few seconds before starring to laugh hysterically.

"Whoa did you see that", Sphinx grinned. "Not even an old house can get rid of us the fabulous twins of the hidden paw!"

"Yeah."

They sighed and looked at each other.

"I must go back now", Alonzo said. "Tell father that I've been placed as second protector and that I'm starting to gain the trust of Munkustrap. That stupid tabby thinks I'm about to become his friend."

Sphinx snorted. "Dad wants you to report back next week."

"Will do… now take care of yourself brother."

"You too… and don't forget why you are at those Jellicles."

"As if I could. That's all dad has told me since we were small."

"Alonzo", Sphinx said mimicking his father's voice. "Remember the Jellicles are our enemies, you will be their downfall. We will get revenge for your mother. Killing Deuty's mate or children will do. Remember to not be attached to them. They will be our slaves."

"Exactly."

"Can he be more boring? One could think a cat with his brains could think out another lecture."

"Don't let dad hear you say that."

"What I could get away with it with my charm", Sphinx hurried up to the stairs. "See you Lonzie."

"Bye Sphinx."

* * *

When Alonzo got back to the yard Munk was waiting for him.

"A good hunt", he asked.

"Yes", Alonzo grinned. "A great one."

"Good, listen Alonzo I want you to guard the yard tonight. I need to go home for the night so my family won't worry."

"It's fine Munk. I won't go anywhere else will I?"

"Just don't fall asleep on your duty."

"Munksy dear you wouldn't be able to tell if I was asleep or not."

"How come?"

"I sleepwalk and I sleep with my eyes open."

"You're joking?"

"Am I", Alonzo grinned.

"Are you serious?"

"Heard of the demon of Fleet Street?"

"Isn't that a musical?"

"Maybe…"

"And weren't you from the north side?"

"Damn I forgot about that", Alonzo grinned. "I almost had you."

"Very funny", Munk grumbled.

"Relax Munksy I'm just joking."

"Good."

"Or am I?"

Munkustrap groaned and went inside the yard. Alonzo chuckled and followed but stopped when he walked by the kittens. They were dancing.

"What are you doing", Alonzo asked.

"We're practicing", Quaxo said. He was the best dancer of the tom kittens.

"Why?"

"For the Jellicle ball of course", Jemima said.

"The what?"

"The Jellicle ball", Tumble said.

"The Jellicle cats have a feast each year", they all said in unison. "At the Jellicle ball where we all rejoice. And the Jellicle leader will then appear and think what is made for the Jellicle choice. When Old Deuteronomy just before dawn, through a silence you think you could cut with a knife, announces the cat that can be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life. For waiting up there is the Heaviside layer. Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see. And Jellicles asks because Jellicles dare. Who will it be?"

Alonzo looked at them and grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Perfect", Alonzo mumbled. "See you kittens later."

As he walked towards his den he started to plan some fun for his father at the ball. This was going to be fun.

* * *

But he didn't get to his den two elderly queens stepped into his way.

"Oh hey there Jenny, Jelly", he grinned.

"Are you related to Cryss?" Jenny asked. It was only because of his training that he didn't show his surprise.

"Who is Cryss?" he asked calmly.

"A queen that was crazy and in love with Macavity."

"She was also his mate", Jelly said. "And they got two children."

"Sphinx is one of them and Brutal the other", Alonzo "guessed".

"We think so."

"Then why do you ask me?"

"You remind us of her", Jelly said. "Not in color or looks… it's just your eyes and personality."

"Well I don't know who Cryss is and I am not the son of the Hidden paw."

He walked past them and could swear he heard them whisper:

"Let's keep an eye on him", Jenny whispered.

"He seems so nice", Jelly answered.

"Cryss did too at first."

"She got a mental breakdown after the tragedy."

"Maybe if we give him the care we didn't gave her…"

"Maybe… let's just…" More he didn't hear because he got out of earshot.

'_Damn they are suspecting me_', he grumbled. '_No worries they have no proof and what did they mean with tragedy?_'

* * *

**_TBC Sorry for the shortness again... _**

**_Malurina - I don't know how it came out so funny..._**

**_Roselna - Thank you he looks like one don't he? (Tugger) Was this soon enough?_**


	6. Part 5

Part 5

Two weeks went by and Macavity was impatient for Alonzo to succeed with his mission. But Alonzo had told them something really interesting. The Jellicles would have their Jellicle ball soon and that would bring Deuteronomy to the yard again. Alonzo would have his opportunity to kill him then. The door slammed open and Brutal entered the room.

"Father", he said and bowed.

"What do you want Brutal?"

"We captured two calico cats when they were breaking into houses on Victoria groove."

"Are they promising?"

"Yes we wouldn't have caught them hadn't Sphinx seen the queen's shadow when she slunk around a corner."

"So it's thanks to Sphinx you caught them?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you reporting to me?"

"Sphinx stayed behind to see if there were more of them", Brutal grumbled without looking up from the floor. Macavity had learnt that it meant that his son was either lying or didn't really knew.

"So tell me about these two then", Macavity asked and rose from his throne and started to walk around his son. He could practically see the nervousness radiate from the body of his son.

"I-it's a queen and a t-tom", Brutal stuttered. "The queen is really small and the tom is normally built and stronger than he looks."

"How do you know that?"

"He er attacked one of the he-henchcats."

"Does this he-henchcat has a name?"

"Uh no… I mean yes… They are so many… I don't know…"

Macavity lashed out and grabbed Brutal around the throat and pressed him up against the wall. His eyes were blazing in anger.

"Who was the henchcat getting hurt", he growled dangerously.

"I-I don' k-k-know f-f-f-father."

"Brutal you are my son but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you if you don't tell me the truth!"

"I don't know father."

"Brutal tell me or I swear to the Everlasting cat you will not see a new day break!"

Brutal started to shake.

"Who was it", Macavity yelled in anger.

"Sphinx it was Sphinx!"

Macavity's eyes widened and he dropped his son and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Brutal just sat there on the floor and growled in anger. His little brother was hurt and his father acted as if it was the end of the world. But it wasn't! It was just Sphinx getting hurt by a calico tom. It only happened because Sphinx was an idiot. Any normal cat would have realized that the tom would attack if someone tried something with his mate or sister, daughter… whatever. And Sphinx the idiot hadn't reacted fast enough to defend himself.

"If it had been me being hurt father wouldn't care", he grumbled. "He would lecture me for being stupid. But not Sphinx no oh and especially not little Lonzie. Daddy's favorite. I'm the oldest I should be favorite!" He hit the floor and rose and saw a picture of himself and his family on the wall. He growled and lashed out at it and ripped away the twins from it. He crunched the piece up in his paws and tore it into even smaller pieces.

"To get what I deserve", he hissed. "I need to get rid of the twins… But how to do it?" He tapped his chin and suddenly an evil smile spread across his face. This would take an awful lot of planning and luck. But if he was lucky it wouldn't be that hard to achieve and he would get rid of his pest for brothers, both in one beat. And the Jellicles would help him get rid of them. Yes he would soon be the only one who could help his father in his evil plans and be the one to kill the Jellicle leader and protector. He would do it… oh yes would he do it.

* * *

Sphinx hissed as the medical tom put something onto all his gashes from the fight with that calico tom.

"I'm sorry sir", the old tom said. "These wounds are pretty deep."

"I know… It just sting a bit… No biggie."

The old tom smiled kindly. "You and your brother always try to proof how strong you are."

"What can I say", Sphinx shrugged and hissed in pain. "When your father is the Napoleon of Crime you have to proof yourself worthy."

The old tom chuckled. "You are a strong spirited tom Sphinx but I must say that together with your brother… you are stronger."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm only saying Sphinx", the old tom put the cloths and water away and moved in closer and whispered. "That you and your brother are much stronger when you are together."

"What are you talking about? Alonzo is stronger than I am."

"Yes Alonzo is the stronger but look at it this way. What you lack in strength and stealth Alonzo weighs up and what he lacks in agility and magic you weigh up… you are also faster than him no?"

"Yes… I am a bit faster but he is smarter."

"You two blended together makes up the perfect tom. Your mother…" he trailed off.

"Our mother what", Sphinx sat up and the old tom bit his lip.

"Nothing sir", he turned away.

"Kapri", Sphinx said. "Our mother what?"

Kapri sighed. "Your mother-"

The door slammed open and Macavity entered and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good you are alright", he said.

"A bit cut and bruised but nothing bad", Sphinx said and rose. "I didn't see that tom before he jumped onto me."

"Was he heavy?"

"Not as heavy as Brutal and not as strong but stronger than me… and shorter too."

"Ah", Macavity looked his son up and down. Sphinx was the smallest of his sons. But what he lacked in strength he had in speed and magic. The other two couldn't do it but Sphinx could. Sphinx was an excellent spy because of it while Brutal and Alonzo were warriors.

"It's okay son", he said and patted Sphinx shoulder and the younger tom bit back a groan but Macavity noticed it. Yes Sphinx was stubborn too like all his brothers. "Where are the two calicos now?"

"They are in the dungeon. I suspect they are Jellicles father."

"Jellicles you say?" He put his arm around Sphinx shoulders. "Well it's time to give the Jellicles another reason to trust in Alonzo."

"How are we going to do that?"

Macavity grinned and they left the room but Sphinx cast a look back at Kapri. The old tom looked at him and smiled sadly.

* * *

Alonzo and Munkustrap were talking about two missing calico cats named Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"They should have been at Jelly's helping her with the kittens", Munk said and sighed. "But they never showed and that was four hours ago!"

"Munk they are thieves you know. Maybe they got caught by humans."

"Not even they would be that stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"Well… uhm not exactly no."

"Munk humans are way bigger than we are and stronger too they surely saw the two of them and caught one or both of them. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah maybe you're right… They are very… resourceful… they will find a way out."

"Don't count on that", said a mocking voice.

"Who said that?" Munk asked.

Alonzo who recognized his brother's voice pretended like nothing. "Said what Munk?"

"Don't count on that."

"Don't count on what?"

"That's what the voice said!"

"What voice?"

"The voice that said don't count on that!"

"You said that."

"No someone else did!"

"Munk I am one hundred percent sure you said that."

"I did! But someone else did before me!"

"This is all very entertaining", the mocking voice said. "But I have news for you."

Alonzo jumped and looked around. "Now I heard that!"

Munkustrap looked around too and they suddenly heard movements from the junk pile behind them and spun around. They saw nothing but then they heard whistling and their eyes went up. On top of the pile lied Sphinx. He was lying on his back, hind legs propped up on an old microwave and one of his front paws behind his neck and on the other he twirled a pearl necklace.

"Sphinx", Alonzo and Munkustrap yelled in anger.

"What are you doing her spawn of Macavity", Munk yelled and that caught the attention of the other Jellicles.

"Oh nothing nothing Munksy", Sphinx answered and grinned. "Just thought I would give you something that belongs to you." With that he threw the necklace to the ground and it landed in front of Jenny's paws.

"Teazer's pearls", she shrieked as she picked them up. Munkustrap twirled around and growled at Sphinx who was just beaming. But then he realized he was surrounded by the Jellicles.

"Oh", he said and grinned. "Now this won't do."

"Where is Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer", Alonzo yelled and Sphinx jumped at the sound.

"Ah", he grinned. "I don't think we have met!" he slid down the pile and grabbed Alonzo's paw and shook it enthusiastically. "How do you do I'm Sphinx."

Alonzo pulled his paw free and swatted at the other tom who dodged it.

"What is wrong with you", Alonzo asked.

"Nothing I just want to know my enemy", Sphinx beamed and ducked as he was jumped from behind and the tom, Asparagus sailed over his head into Alonzo and they both fell. Sphinx laughed as the two toms tried to untangle themselves.

"Sphinx", many voices yelled at once.

The black and red tom stopped laughing.

"Uh oh", he said when everyone advanced on him. He slammed his paws together and in a bright light he was gone.

"I. Hate. That. Tom." Munk growled.

"The most annoying son of Macavity", Alonzo said and held out his paw out and helped Asparagus up.

"Tell me about it…" Asparagus said. "But somehow I like him better than Brutal or his father."

"True", Alonzo said. "He is… entertaining."

"He is not", Tugger said. "He is evil… and annoying."

"Like you then." Alonzo did not like the Rum Tum Tugger. He was too obsessed with himself.

"I'm not evil!"

"No", Asparagus grinned. "But you are annoying."

"Oh shut it vegetable."

"I'm not a vegetable!"

"Hey", Alonzo grinned and put an arm around Asparagus' shoulders. "Look on it this way; you are healthier for everyone than that shaving brush."

Asparagus grinned. "Yeah!"

"Can you stop calling me shaving brush", Tugger yelled angrily.

"I can", Alonzo said and grinned. "But I won't."

Tugger hissed and Munk decided to interfere before the argument would become violent.

"Let's focus on our kidnapped members", he said and everyone turned to him.

"We must find a way to get them back", Jenny sniffled from the arms of her mate Skimbleshanks.

"We will Jenny", Munk assured her. "I just don't know how yet…"

Everyone bowed their heads but then Alonzo's head snapped up.

"I do", he said and everyone looked at him. "Remember what I told you about strays knowing everything?"

"Yes", Skimble said.

"What if", Alonzo said and walked up to Munk. "What if we asked the strays of London if they know where Macavity's lair is?"

"How would that help", Admetus asked.

"Don't you get it", Exotica said, she was one of the few queens living on the streets. "The strays of London knows everything! If we can found one of them we can ask him or her if they know where Macavity is hiding!"

"Good idea Exotica", Munkustrap said.

"I didn't think of it", she said and blushed. "Alonzo did I just… clarified for you."

Alonzo grinned at her, think that Exotica was one smart queen.

"Anyway", Munkustrap said. "Who wants to go out searching for strays?"

"I'll go", Alonzo said.

"Me too", said Exotica, Admetus, Asparagus, Tantomile and Coricopat.

"Alright", Munk said. "The rest of you'll stay here."

"I'll go too Munk", Tugger said. Everyone stared at him and Tugger shrugged. "I want to show patches over there that I am useful."

"Good", Munkustrap said. "We'll split up into pairs. Exotica you're with me, Admetus and Asparagus, the twins and Alonzo can you take Tugger?"

"No problem", Alonzo said. As they moved out Munkustrap hissed to him:

"Tugger will surely insult someone, I think you can make sure that nothing happen to the two of you _and_ that we get the information we need."

"Don't worry Munk, I am used to working with idiots."

"Tugger isn't an idiot… he just doesn't think before he acts."

* * *

He was running for his life, the servant of the devil was after him! He hadn't done anything… of late… but he hadn't done anything to get the Napoleon of crime's top soldier running after him. He ran into an alley but there was no way out! He twirled around and collided with someone.

"Whoa there mate", said an unknown tom that was with the soldier. "We just want to talk to you."

"A-about what", the stray asked.

"We want to know how to find Macavity."

"W-why d-don't you ask him?" the stray nodded to the soldier.

The tom turned around. "Alonzo? He doesn't know where he is."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Would we be here asking for your help if we didn't know", Alonzo asked and walked up to the stray and glared at him. "Where is he?"

"D-don't hurt me!"

"We won't hurt you", Tugger assured the stray. "Just tell us where we can find him. He has kidnapped two of my friends."

"Then there is no hope for them…"

"They are Jellicles", Alonzo said. "They are tougher than normal cats."

"J-Jellicles", the stray stuttered. "Oh my… W-word i-is a-around t-that M-Macavity is s-staying i-in the warehouse c-close t-to t-the p-park!"

"Thank you", Alonzo said and left. "Tugger hurry up!"

"I'm coming I'm coming." Tugger groaned and was about to go after the other tom when the stray took his shoulder.

"Please sir you can't trust that tom", he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"H-he works for Macavity. I've seen them together. Everyone knows that a white and black patched tom is Macavity's right paw tom."

"There are a lot of white and black and patched toms… what makes you so sure that's him?"

The stray tom grinned grimly. "Because I have been face to face with him before. He can't be trusted."

"Tugger!" Alonzo shouted.

"I'm coming", Tugger yelled back before turning back to the stray that was now disappearing into the shadows.

"Beware Tugger", he said. "He can't be trusted." And was gone.

* * *

The two toms decided to check with other strays to see if word really was that Macavity was at that warehouse. They got the same answer from everyone they met and some of them even warned Tugger about Alonzo. They told him Alonzo works for Macavity and one even said he was related to the hidden paw in some way. Tugger grew more and more suspicious and decided that when they got back to the yard he would attack and force the other tom to leave.

* * *

When they got to the yard none of the others questioning troops had returned yet but all the others were eager to know where Macavity was hiding.

"We met a couple of strays", Alonzo said.

"More like hunted them down", Tugger commented.

"Tugger", Skimble said.

"As soon as they saw you they ran", Tugger said and walked up to Alonzo. "Care to explain that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Tugger", Alonzo said and narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you can explain to me why some of the strays was so afraid of you that they started to stutter and say thinks like 'please don't tell him' and 'I will never do it again'?"

"I can't explain it", Alonzo said.

"Tugger what is going on", Jelly asked.

Tugger ignored her. "And why did the same strays keep warning me of you?"

Alonzo smiled. "Tugger I think the sun is getting to you. Why don't you go and rest while I'll tell the others what we found out?"

"Yeah you can tell them where your boss is hiding!"

Alonzo had turned his back to him but now looked back at him with eyes narrowed and dark.

"Tugger go and rest", he said and turned away again. Tugger took that as an opportunity and jumped onto the other tom and a furious fight endured. Well Alonzo didn't fight back with his claws or teeth, that would make the others think he was lying. Tugger didn't have to worry about that, he was clawing and biting furiously. But Alonzo was stronger than he was.

"What is going on here", a voice yelled and the two of them was separated by strong paws. Alonzo was held back by Admetus, Skimble and Exotica while Asparagus and Munk held back Tugger.

"He works for Macavity", Tugger yelled and pointed at Alonzo. "He is with the Hidden paw! He's his best soldier!"

Everyone gasped and Munk stared at Tugger and then Alonzo.

"Lonz is this true?" he asked.

"No", Alonzo spat. "I don't work for that dirty rug! I never have and never will!"

"Then how come the strays told me you do?" Tugger yelled.

"Tugger calm down", Jenny said. "What did they tell you?"

"They said that Macavity's best soldier is a black and white patched tom."

"There are dozens of black and white toms in London", Misto exclaimed. "How can they be sure he is the one?"

"One of them said he was…"

"Tugger", Munkustrap said sternly. "Clearly this is a misunderstanding."

"No!"

"Then how do you explain that there are no bite marks or claw marks on you and an awful lot on Alonzo?"

Tugger looked at the patched tom and his eyes widened when he saw that Munk was right.

"B-but h-he…"

"Cleary there was a misunderstanding here lads", Skimble said and let go of Alonzo. "Don't you think so lad?"

"I do", Alonzo said. "The strays know a lot but they also like to spread mistrust in others for fun."

"They do", Admetus snickered and anyone stared at him. "Uh not that I know anything about it."

"I want a talk with you later", Jelly said. "Now Munk where is Macavity hiding?"

"The strays told us he hangs in an old warehouse near the park mum", Asparagus said.

"We heard that too", Tugger grumbled.

"We too", the twins said. "Are you not going to let go of them?"

"Oh sorry", Admetus said and let go of Alonzo as did Exotica and Tugger was released too.

"Tugger", Munk hissed.

"Fine! I'm sorry Alonzo."

"No problem Tugger", Alonzo beamed. "I think the situation is getting to all of us. No harm done."

"Now", Munk said. "Let's go save our friends."

As they moved out Tugger glared at the patched tom.

"But I still don't trust you", he growled before following.

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_Malurina - I like him too_**

**_Roselna - You're welcome_**

**_raptoregg64 - How about now?_**

**_SummerRose12 - He is a bit like Cand... must be because I'm spending so much time writing as Cand._**


	7. Part 6

Part 6

Jerrie pulled on the chain locking him to the wall. Teazer sat beside him, her face buried in her knees as they were pulled up to her chest.

"Ya stupi' le' go", Jerrie growled. "Oim no dog! Le' go of me!"

He slipped and fell to the floor.

"Okay", he said as he rose in anger. "If tha's 'ow ya wanna play le's go 'en."

"Jerrie stop i' you'll 'urt yaself!"

"Not until Oi'm free from 'is choin Teazah. Oi'm gonna ge' us outta 'ere."

"Ya can' even if ya go' loose 'ow are ya gonna open tha door?"

Jerrie glared at her. "Oi'll cross tha bridge when Oi ge' ta i'."

"Bu' wha' if ya can'…"

Jerrie stopped pulling and sighed heavily.

"Teazah we can' give up 'ope."

"I know tha' Jerrie…"

He sighed again and sat down beside her.

"Oif Oi can' ge' us ou' oi be' Munk an' dad woill come an' ge' us. Besoides tha yar' needs us."

She smiled sadly.

"Yeah they do…"

"Oh how sweet", a taunting voice said from the darker corner and they saw Sphinx stand there with his arms crossed. "Two mates living on hope for a rescue that will never come."

"Shu' up", Jerrie hissed. "Teazah ois no' ma mate."

"Oh?"

"Oi'm 'is sistah", Teazer said.

"Younger I figure", Sphinx said.

"No 'is twoin."

"H-he… his twin", Sphinx stuttered and something soft flew over his face and the two calico twins looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah twoin", Jerrie said. "Ya know, boirth a' tha same toime, looking aloike an' stuff."

"I know what a twin is", Sphinx snapped.

"By ya stoitmen' Oi figure' ya didn'."

"Jerrie", Teazer hissed. "Quoiet."

"Bu' Teazah-"

"Oi said quoiet!"

Sphinx looked at them with a small smile.

"Ya ain' loike othah 'enchcats", Teazer said. "Are ya Sphinx?"

"I'm Macavity's son", he said and towered over them. "I am not like those normal henchcats. I am smarter and more powerful than they are."

"An' modes' too", Jerrie grumbled.

"Jerrie", Teazer hissed and he put he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Ois i' 'ard being son of Macavity?"

"Not really", Sphinx said. "Is it hard being a Jellicle?"

"Nah all ya nee' ta do ois being 'elpful an' froiendly an' stuff an' sing an' dance."

"As Macavity's son you can't show weakness and I assure you that my brothers and I are not weak."

"Brothas", Jerrie asked. "Wha' ya mean brothas? Ain' i' jus' Brutal an' ya?"

Sphinx looked horrified. "Well I-I-I-I h-have a g-good friend that I count as a brother too."

"Mos' of us do…"

Suddenly they heard screams and pounding of paws.

"What is going on", Sphinx hissed and hurried up to the door. Behind it he could hear a lot of noise. Then the door flew open when a henchcat was thrown at it. Sphinx jumped out of the way or he would have been knocked over by the flying henchcat.

He dropped to the floor, rolled sideways and got to his paws ready to strike.

"Oh it's you", he spat.

* * *

Munk glared at the son of Macavity and then his eyes went to Jerrie and Teazer. Both calicos looked okay, just some scratches here and there.

"Let them go Sphinx", he hissed.

"Let them go", Sphinx asked and they started to circle each other. "No, no, no Munksy they were on our turf… stealing our goodies."

"We di' not", Jerrie called. "Macavity don' own tha' 'ole town!"

"'e jus' loike tha thin' tha", Teazer called.

Munk jumped at Sphinx but the son of the Jellicles arch nemesis was too fast and agile for him. Munk got swiped across the face and tumbled backwards and stopped at the paws of Alonzo.

"Need a paw tough guy", he grinned down at Munk.

"No I can handle this idiot!"

"Oi I'm still in the room", Sphinx said and looked really angry. "And who do you call idiot idiot?"

He flew at Munk, who pushed Alonzo to the side so he could battle with his opponent. Alonzo shrugged and hurried over to the calicos.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah", Teazer said as he and Jerrie started to pull on her chain. "Nevah bettah!"

"Shut up an' 'elp us pull Teazah", Jerrie said.

"Okay, okay…" She helped them and they felt the chain buckle.

"How are things going Munk?" Alonzo called over his shoulder.

"I don't have the time Alonzo whoa!" Munk yelled and ducked when Sphinx swiped at him. "Who taught you how to fight?"

Sphinx didn't answer and his paws started to sparkle and he started to throw lightning bolts at Munk. The protector of the Jellicle tribe jumped and dodged them.

"Wow", Jerrie said as he looked at them and pulled at Teazer's chain. "Tha's an nea' trick. Wonder if Misto can do tha'."

"Shut up and pull", Alonzo said but lost his grip when someone slammed into him. It was the former unconscious henchcat. "Not you again…" Alonzo flew at him and it didn't take long for him to defeat his opponent.

* * *

Brutal entered the cell and saw both his brothers. Sphinx were fighting the Jellicle protector and Alonzo tried to free the two calicos. Brutal growled and walked up to Munkustrap and grabbed his paw as he was about to hit Sphinx.

"Brutal", Sphinx objected. "What are you doing?"

Brutal didn't answer him. He just started to spin around and Munk followed. Brutal let go of Munk's arm and that sent the Jellicle crashing straight into Brutal's younger brother. The both of them flew through the air and crashed against the wall.

* * *

Alonzo stared agape at what his older brother had did and his eyes started to glow in anger. This hadn't been part of the plan but he would gladly kick Brutal's ass for it!

"Jerrie, Teazer is loose now can both of you get you loose too?" he asked. "I need to take care of big, stupid and ugly?"

"Yeah we can", Jerrie answered. "Come on Teazah!"

Alonzo grinned and then turned to Brutal who was walking up to Munkustrap and Sphinx.

"Hey tough guy", Alonzo yelled and Brutal stopped. "Wanna play huh? Come on then!"

Brutal growled but flew at his younger brother and their battle was fierce.

"This wasn't part of the plan Brute", Alonzo hissed so only Brutal would hear him. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm playing with you aren't I?"

"This is not some game for you to play Brutal!"

"Oh", Brutal said and grabbed Alonzo's arm. "But then why am I enjoying myself so bad?"

And then he threw Alonzo over his head so he crashed into the wall.

"Ouch", Teazer said as they pulled. "Now tha''urt!"

"Teazah 'e go' thrown into a wall!" Jerrie yelled.

Alonzo sat up and shook his head to clear it and threw himself just in time. If he hadn't… Brutal's fists would have hit him full force.

"_Brutal has lost control of his temper_", Alonzo thought and jumped aside again. "_What was that Sphinx told me…_?"

He jumped to the side but Brutal kicked out and caught his ribs and Alonzo tumbled over the floor but continued dodging his brother's powerful paws.

"Stand still", Brutal yelled.

"_Right_", Alonzo thought as he dodged another attack. "_'When Bruty gets all psycho on ya… use your speed!' Now I'll get him…_"

Alonzo threw himself to the side and made a cartwheel and then he kicked Brutal for force in the face. Brutal staggered backwards.

"You'll get paid for that!" Brutal yelled.

"I take pound and euro but no dollars or checks", Alonzo said with a grin. "Can I have them in my paw right now or do you wish for me to send you a bill?"

Brutal flew at him but tripped over the chains.

"Bloimey", Teazer grinned. "I' work' Jerrie!"

Alonzo started to laugh. The two calicos had gotten loose and had used the chains that previously chained them to trip Brutal.

"Of course i' work' Teazah", Jerrie grinned and hurried over to Alonzo. "Oi thoug' i' up!"

Alonzo grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Get Munk away from Sphinx", Alonzo grinned. "I'll take care of that thing."

Brutal rose onto his paw and all he saw was a white and black patched tom run towards him full force.

"Oh shit", he said and closed his eyes as if to lessen the pain.

When Alonzo slammed his shoulder into him Brutal flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Alonzo stalked over and grabbed his arms and pressed him onto the ground. He looked over his shoulders and saw Teazer and Jerrie pull Munk away from Sphinx. But the black and red tom was coming to. Sphinx rubbed his head and moaned.

"Who spiked my drink again", he asked. Then he saw Jerrie and Teazer, each holding one of Munk's arm. Teazer grinned sheepishly and waved at him. "Hey!"

Sphinx rose and Alonzo acted sending a thought of sorry to Sphinx. He spun around and threw his older brother at his twin just as his twin lunged for Jerrie and Teazer. Brutal and Sphinx collided and crashed into the wall. Alonzo hurried up to the calicos.

"Didn't I tell the two of you to get him away", he asked.

"'e's 'eavy", Teazer said.

Alonzo rolled his eyes and heaved Munk onto his shoulders in a fireman's grip. Then he saw how all the gravel on the floor started to vibrate and shake.

"Uh oh", he said and turned to Sphinx and Brutal. Brutal was out cold but not Sphinx. He was baring his teeth and growling. All around him was a dark red and black fire.

"Oi guess tha' isn' good", Jerrie squeaked.

"Ya thin'", Teazer shrieked. "Alonzo wha' are we gonna do?"

"I have one suggestion…" Alonzo said looking paler than usual as Sphinx angry fire grew bigger. "Run!"

"ARGH!" Sphinx screamed and Brutal was thrown across the room by that fire. "Now you're in for it!"

Alonzo and the other two took off and Sphinx was growling like a pollicle. Then the fire around him took the shape of a big, big cat with sharp claws and glowing eyes.

"Get them", he yelled and it took off after Alonzo and the twins.

* * *

Admetus knocked a henchcat's face into the rocky wall and looked around. Everyone was fighting and he wondered were Alonzo and Munk had disappeared to.

"Hey Ad", Asparagus said as he got back to back to his best friend. "Where did our protectors go?"

"I don't know" Admetus fought off another henchcat. "I guess they went to find the twins!"

Suddenly they saw the twins come around the corner.

"'ey Ad", Jerrie said as they ran past them.

"Jerrie", Admetus yelled.

"Outta tha way Asp", Teazer said and jumped over him.

"Teazer!" Asp yelled and turned around and saw Alonzo coming with Munk on his back. "Alonzo what's going on?"

"No questions", Alonzo said as he came up to them. "Run!"

"Why?"

"No questions just go!"

Alonzo pushed him forward with one paw and then pushed Admetus with the same paw.

"Alonzo", Tugger yelled. "What is going on?"

"Run you idiot", Alonzo screamed. "I'll answer all questions as soon as I can."

But Tugger stepped into his way and Alonzo was forced to stop.

"Why not now", Tugger growled.

"That's why not", Alonzo yelled and gestured to behind him. Every cat in the corridor saw the angry fire cat run towards them.

"Oh shit", Coricopat swore. "Run!"

Everyone, even Macavity's henchcats ran as fast as their paws could carry them.

* * *

The Jellicles got out of the building and they noticed to their relief that the fire cat didn't follow.

"What was that", Asparagus asked as they started off towards the yard. Skimble held a firm grip on his children. He had one of the twins under each arm and Teazer was hugging him close.

"That", Alonzo panted and threw a look over his shoulders. "Was the work of Sphinx…"

"Macavity's Sphinx", Coricopat asked in awe. "I didn't know he was that strong."

"I didn't either", Alonzo said.

"What if he comes after us", Plato asked.

"We figure that out later", Skimble said. "Let's just get home first lads."

* * *

Macavity rushed into the dungeons and stopped and just stared at Sphinx. The red and black fire still flared around him. Brutal stood beside his brother and when his father glared at him Brutal looked clueless. Macavity hurried up to Sphinx.

"Sphinx calm down", he ordered. "Everything went according to plan."

The fire disappeared and Sphinx collapsed and Macavity caught him and laid him down on the floor carefully.

"Is he alright", Brutal asked.

"Yes Brutal your brother is fine he is just really, really tired."

"Good… I didn't know he could do that…"

"I knew and that is all that matters now… what were you doing here?"

"I-I saw that big fire thingy and went to investigate… and all I found was Sphinx looking like he was ready to-"

"Liar!" Sphinx yelled and flew to his feet. "You came in here to battle Alonzo!"

"What", Macavity yelled. "Brutal that was not according to plan!"

"They were four on one", Brutal grumbled. "I saw Alonzo and that silver tabby slink away from the fight and knew my brother here couldn't take both of them on."

"That was the point", Sphinx grumbled.

"Then I guessed it slipped me! Sorry for caring for my brother's welfare!"

"Enough", Macavity yelled. "We will talk later the question is… did it work?"

"I think so", Brutal said. "The thieves followed his orders."

"And Munksy seems to trust him", Sphinx spoke up.

"And our henchcats have reported that they followed his orders without questioning", Macavity said. "Save for Tugger." His sons laughed and Macavity chuckled. "Yes no one ever listens to Tugger."

"I hope Lonz knows what he's going to do now", Sphinx mumbled.

* * *

Back at the yard, after everyone greeting the twins and Jenny making sure they were fine Alonzo had told them what had happened in the cell… well with help from Jerrie and Teazer. Now everyone was resting and just taking it easy and Munk had come to just before Alonzo started the tale.

"Did Sphinx seem", Alonzo said and everyone looked at him. "I don't know… a bit odd to you?"

"Othah than troiing tha burn us all tha bi's!" Teazer yelled. "Then yeah 'e did."

"What do you mean Teazer", Skimble asked.

"Well 'e got koinda wier' when Brutal entered tha foight. Wha' was tha 'e said?"

Jerrie tapped his chin. "Oi thin' 'e said '_Brutal wha' are ya doing' _'e sounded as if 'e was mad ta see 'im 'e did!"

The Jellicles looked at each other.

"It sounds as if there is trouble among Macavity's lines", Tugger huffed. "Well with a father like that no one can turn out alright. I mean Brutal is… well brutal and Sphinx is crazy! Who can tolerate that irritating, annoying, freaky…" Tugger went on and on and no one noticed how Alonzo's jaw muscles tensed. He didn't like it when someone talked bad about his brother.

"Oi wait a momen'", Teazer exclaimed and Tugger stopped calling Sphinx every name under the sun.

"What is it Teazer", Munkustrap asked.

"Sphinx said something odd 'e did!"

"What", Alonzo asked.

"We koinda started talking ta 'im an' asked 'im if i' was 'ard being a son o' Macavity."

"Yes", Skimble said. "Go on lass."

"Then 'e said: '_As Macavity's son you can' show weakness an' Oi assure you tha' my brothahs an' Oi are no' weak_.' Uh… without tha accen' of course."

"Brothers", Alonzo said in confusion and looked at Munk. "You don't think…"

"That Macavity has another son", Jelly exclaimed. "I remember it now!"

Alonzo stiffened but no one noticed it, except Tugger.

"Remember what Jelly", Jenny asked.

"Don't you remember when Munkustrap was just a small kitten? He played outside the yard and met a patched kitten." Alonzo stiffened even more. "That was Macavity's son."

"Was it Sphinx", Tumble asked.

"I don't remember… Maybe… I'm sure it was him. But the thing is… there were two others there before."

Tugger glared at Alonzo but no one took notice.

"Oi wai' a minute", Jerrie said. "Sphinx got pretty upse' when 'e figure ou' we were twoins."

"Really", Munk asked interested.

"Yeah 'e started stutter an' stuff an' got really snappy… Oh an' something koinda sof' flew ovah 'is face!"

"You don't think", Munk asked and looked at Alonzo. "That Sphinx has a twin do you?"

"Maybe", Alonzo said. "Words have been around on the streets that Macavity has twins… But no one's ever seen the two of them. Most think it's Brutal."

"Or he's dead", Plato said. "Maybe that's why it was a touchy subject."

"Maybe", Munkustrap said. "Well there is nothing we can do about it. It will soon be time for the ball, so all of us must rest."

"Yeah", Tugger said. "You look pretty tense Alonzo. Is something wrong?"

Everyone turned to the patched tom.

"I got this ache in my back", Alonzo said and rolled with his shoulders.

"Really", Jelly said. "Let me see…" She looked him over. "Yeah you got a gash there."

"Thanks for noticing Tugger", Alonzo said coldly and sent a smirk at him.

"You're welcome", Tugger answered just as cold.

* * *

**_TBC _**

**_Malurina - I'm really not sure what Tugsy is up too_**

**_Roselna - Well I like him too:)_**

**_raptoregg64 - Is this soon enough? Well i'm glad I keep you interested_**

**_SummerRose12 - Was it soon enough?_**


	8. Part 7

Part 7

Sphinx lied on the same dumpster in the same alley as before blowing on a feather, not necessarily the same but the odds for it were pretty good.

"Hard at work as always", Alonzo said when he entered.

"Well you know me", Sphinx said and jumped down to him. "I'm always working."

"Yeah you're a workaholic."

"And you the-brother-I-love-more-than-anything-not-including-myself are a working outaholic."

"Couldn't come up with anything better?"

"Shut up you stole workaholic… hey maybe that's what you are! You're a thiefaholic or maybe a thinkaholic!"

"Thank you very much."

"Anyway", Sphinx grinned and jumped onto the dumpster and started towards the fire ladder. "Last one up on the roof is related to Brutal!"

Alonzo laughed and came up after his brother.

"Ha", Sphinx said. "You're related to Brutal!"

"We both are Einstein."

"Why thank you for pointing out my awesome intellect. I am flattered really since everyone always say you are the smarter twin. But here you are now calling me Einstein I am touched really."

"Yeah yeah touched by too much sun. I keep telling you too much sun isn't good for you. And no matter how much you deny it Brutal is your brother too. It is detasteful I know but what can you do? You don't chose your family."

"Exactly why else would I be stuck with you?"

Alonzo swatted at him. But Sphinx dodged it and continued:

"But no I am not related to him because Brutal is a UFO. They forgot him here when they abducted our nice older brother before we were born."

Alonzo pondered the question.

"Maybe you're right… he is dumb as a doorknob."

"Zo a doorknob isn't dumb… It doesn't have a brain."

Zo facepalmed, groaned and reached out and gave his brother a knuckle rubbing. Sphinx laughed and pushed him off.

"You don't have much of it yourself", Alonzo grinned at him.

"Yada yada yada we can't all be geniuses since birth."

"I was a genius way before birth."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah in mum's stomach."

Sphinx laughed. "You planned a lot of evil schemes in there right?"

Alonzo put both paws over his heart. "Sphinx I'm hurt! Me, would _I_ plan evil schemes?"

"Oh yes."

Alonzo cocked his head to the side.

"True", he stated. "Now let's get down to business."

"You want to get down on the ground again?"

Alonzo made to answer but shut his mouth and let his shoulders and head drop and Sphinx chuckled.

"Sphinx you know what I mean."

"Yup… so the last scheme went pretty well don't you think?"

"Yeah but Brute nearly ruined it all."

"He said he'd misunderstood dad's orders and that he was worried about me…"

"Bah that's a lie! Brutal has never been worried for anyone his entire life!" Alonzo told Sphinx about his talk with Brutal while they fought and Sphinx started to growl.

"Man, just wait until father founds out about this."

"Hold up Sphinx, let's not tell father until we know what Brute is planning."

"You think he's planning something?"

"No bro I _know_ he does."

They were quiet for a moment and watched the sunset. Then Alonzo sighed.

"The twins told the tribe you were… a bit upset when you found out about them being… well twins."

Sphinx flinched and sighed. "I wasn't prepared Zo…"

"Sphinx-"

"No hear me out please… I-I feel so lonely when you are back _there_." Alonzo was surprised in the disgust in his brother's voice when he talked about the yard. "Brutal has never been… well the social type when it comes to you and me."

"Thank God for that…"

"Zo."

"Sorry… Thank Everlasting cat for that."

Sphinx looked at him and shook his head. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this." He got up to leave but Alonzo pulled him back down.

"Wait Inx I'm sorry", he said using his childhood nickname for his brother. "I'll listen."

Sphinx sighed and looked at the setting sun again.

"I've been thinking a lot about mum", he said.

"Oh no Sphinx not this again", now Alonzo rose.

"I want to know more about her", Sphinx said angrily. "Is that a crime?"

"No", Alonzo said exasperated. "But every time you think of her you are just hurting yourself. Dad keeps telling us-"

"Dad keeps something from us", Sphinx yelled and Alonzo's rant stopped and he closed his mouth.

"What", he said confused.

Sphinx took a deep breath and rose so they were in eyelevel again. His face was more serious than Alonzo ever saw it.

"Zo do you remember Kapri?"

"Of course I do", Alonzo said with a snort. "I've spent more time in the infirmary than you... with some luck... ever will."

"Well the thing is… he was talking how you and me makes the perfect tom what you lack I compensate and vice versa. Then he said our mother…"

When Sphinx didn't continue Alonzo looked at him.

"Our mother what Sphinx?"

"That's the thing he cut himself off and denied he was about to say something. I urged him to go on when dad broke through the door and he couldn't tell me. When father lead me out of the room Kapri smiled sadly at me. Since then he's been avoiding me. Whatever it was he was about to tell me he wouldn't tell near father."

Alonzo bit his lip. "Sphinx something weird is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were talking about mother and saying something about a tragedy… They also asked if I was related to mum and I know Jelly saw me that day in the snow…"

"So?"

"She said it wasn't me but you after we returned from saving Jerrie and Teazer."

Sphinx frowned in concentration.

"Zo someone is playing with us."

"I know… and I don't know if I like it."

Suddenly he shot up. "Shoot I need to be at the ball! Now Sphinx tell dad I'll be ready when he is. I'll see you later."

"Bye Zo."

* * *

"Where the heck have you been", Munk asked when Alonzo ran up to him.

"P-pollicle hunt", Alonzo said between heavy breaths.

"You got chased by a pollicle", Munk's anger was replaced by worry.

"Yeah four blocks… phew I'm beat."

"Well just rest until it's your turn."

"Yes dad."

"Hey!"

"Hello to you too."

"You know what I mean. I'm not your dad."

"Thank Everlasting cat for that."

"What you don't think I'm a good father."

"Oh no no no that wasn't what I meant. You're a great dad to Jemima and Electra I'm just thankful you are not my dad."

"Why?"

"It would be against the laws of nature and I am not one to tempt the Everlasting cat."

Munk rolled his eyes. "You are hopeless."

"I hope not."

Munk glared at him. "Can you just take your place?"

"Why you can't do it without me?"

"Don't tempt me."

"With what?"

Munk just groaned and took off. Alonzo sniggered as he took his own position.

"Aw with a friend as Munk you are never bored", he mused aloud. Then he froze. Had he just called Munk friend? That wasn't good he wasn't supposed to get attached to the Jellicles. Suddenly Munk's voice rang out over the quiet clearing.

**_Munk: Are you blind when you're born?  
_****_Deme: Can you see in the dark?  
_****_Skimble: Dare you look at a king?_**

**_ Asp: Would you sit on his throne?  
Tugger: Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?_** – He didn't have time to think of what was going on with the plan. It was his turn now and after tonight… there wouldn't be any return.**_  
Alonzo: Are you cock of the walk  
_****_Jenny: When you're walking alone?_**

All: Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do  
Jellicles do and Jellicles would  
Jellicles would and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jelly: When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?  
Cori: Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?  
Jemima: Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?  
Ad: Do you know how to go to the Heaviside layer?

All: Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Tantomile: Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?  
Jenny and Victoria: Familiar with candle,  
**_Electra: With book, and with bell?  
Bomba: Were you Whittington's friend?  
_****_Quaxo: The Pied Piper's assistant?  
Tumble: Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?_**

Jerrie: Are you mean like a minx?  
**_Teazer: Are you lean like a lynx?  
Etcetera: Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?  
Cassandra: Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx?  
All: If you were, and you are, you're a Jellicle cat_**

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze  
We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire  
We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees  
We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire

Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?  
Queens: Duets by Rossini  
**_Toms: And waltzes by Strauss?  
All: And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?  
That always triumphantly brings down the house?_**

Jellicle cats are queen of the nights  
Singing at astronomical heights  
Handling pieces from the 'Messiah'  
Hallelujah, angelical Choir

The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity  
Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'  
Life to the everlasting cat!  
Feline, fearless, faithful and true  
To others who do-what

Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants  
Jellicles old and Jellicles new  
Jellicle song and Jellicle dance  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
**_  
Practical cats, dramatical cats  
Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats  
Oratorical cats, Delphicoracle cats  
Skeptical cats, Dispeptical cats  
Romantical cats, Pedantical cats  
Critical cats, parasitical cats  
Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats  
Statistical cats and mystical cats  
Political cats, hypocritical cats  
Clerical cats, hysterical cats  
Cynical cats, rabbinical cats_**

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

* * *

They sang of the naming of the cats and when they were done Munk stood tall and said:

"The Jellicle cats have a feast each year. At the Jellicle ball where we all rejoice. And the Jellicle leader will soon appear and think what is made for the Jellicle choice. When Old Deuteronomy just before dawn, through a silence you think you could cut with a knife, announces the cat that now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life. For waiting up there is the Heaviside layer. Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see. And Jellicles asks because Jellicles dare. Who will it be?"

"Who will it be", everyone said but no one noticed Alonzo's evil smirk.

'_Oh this ball will not end as you think Munkustrap_', he thought. '_After tonight you will all bow down to a new leader and his sons. Macavity, my father will take his place as rightful leader and I will take up the roll as protector together with my twin. And you will all pay, you and your father especially for what you did to our mother… Yes vengeance will be ours!_'

Suddenly a soft wind caressed his cheek and it was almost as if it said: No. But Alonzo shook it off still glaring at the back of Munkustrap's head.

'_After tonight everything you hold dear Munk will be taken from you_', he thought. '_You will feel the pain I felt when your father took my mother from me and Sphinx. Your father will feel the pain I've gone through! Your kittens will never grow up to be free Jellicles because after tonight… there will be no more Jellicles._'

* * *

**_TBC I don't own the song and uh oh that's a new and darker side of Alonzo..._**

**_Malurina - didn't Kapri (the old healer cat) say something like that to Sphinx? ;)_**

**_Roselna - I'm not a fan of Brutal myself and Sphinx wasn't really after killing the twins it was all part of the plan:)_**

**_raptoregg64 - there something happened_**

**_SummerRose12 - I always listen when someone says please so now it's updated:)_**


	9. Part 8

Part 8

Alonzo watched as they sang for Jenny and Tugger and he felt how is eyes narrowed more and more and how he grew all cold inside. But it wasn't because he felt cruel or ready to attack someone. It was fear, fear for his friends. He was watching the kittens try to get Tugger's attention and smiled fondly at them. He looked at the elder cats look at Tugger with distaste, the toms looked at him either angrily or with envy, the queens swooned around him and Demeter swatted at him. He chuckled and looked at his tribe. He sighed and shook his head.

"Hey are you okay lad", Skimble asked him over his shoulder. Alonzo noticed that Teazer was now dancing with the others. Obviously Skimble had lost the fight with his daughter.

"Yeah I had a little fright before the ball Skimble nothing to worry about. I will be alright in a minute."

"Well you look a bit shaken lad. Don't worry I was a bit worried at my first ball too."

Alonzo smiled at the old gentle tom. Then he was hit by a thought.

"Skimble…"

"Yes lad?" Skimble threw a look at his daughter before looking back at him.

"I've heard Jenny and Jelly talk about a queen named Cryss… Who is she?"

Skimble flinched at the name.

"Well lad", he said. "It is a very tragic and sad story involving… the NoC."

"Who?"

"I think you know. Anyway lad, Cryss was one of the queens of the yard and was in love with a special tom."

Alonzo smiled softly thinking of his mother and father.

"His name was-" Skimble began but was interrupted by Jenny and Jelly and Asparagus as they came to stand beside him

"Oh that Tugger", Jenny said.

"We better try to make him stop", Asp said. "He's a bad example for the kittens.

"Yes", Skimble said and jumped down from the car. "We'll have to talk later lad", he called back to Alonzo.

"Yes", Alonzo said darkly. "We will. I'll keep that in mind during tonight…"

He watched as the four of them chased Tugger around the clearing and suddenly the annoying tom was dancing just in front of him trying to show off his mane. Then he just stopped and pointed at a small shaggy looking queen that stumbled towards the tribe with a hopeful look on her face.

"Who is that", Alonzo asked.

Tugger hissed something and stalked off.

_"Well he is a polite one", _Alonzo grumbled. He watched the ratehr small queen stagger into the clearing.

"_Who is she_", he thought as he watched the kitten Quaxo approach her only to be shoved away by Munkustrap. "_And why are they so mean to her? Even Skimble and Jenny..._" He flinched when Pouncival scratched her.

"_Our spies haven't told me about her_", his thoughts went on and he left the car to go down and investigate. Then the queen started to sing.

**_Remark the cat who hesitates toward you  
In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin_** – He saw Victoria and Etcetera move in on her but Jelly tried to hold them back.**_  
You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand_** – Jelly and the two kittens hurried away and the annoying queen Cassandra rose. Munk was eyeing her and she walked past him. **_  
And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin_**

Alonzo recognized the light in Cassandra's eyes. She wanted to attack so he reached out and grabbed her.

"Let me go", she hissed.

"Not until Munk give the okay."

"Why should I listen to him or you?"

"Because we are in command when Old Deuteronomy isn't here. So stand still!"

Demeter started to sing then and was later joined by Bombalurina and the tribe.

**_She haunted many a low resort  
Near the grimy road of Tottenham Court  
She flitted about the No Man's Land  
From "The Rising Sun" to "The Friend at Hand"  
And the postman sighed as he scratched his head  
"You'd really had thought she ought to be dead"  
And who would ever suppose that_** – here Grizabella bent down in shame  
**_Was Grizabella, the glamour cat_** – she looked up.

**_Grizabella, the glamour cat, Grizabella, the glamour cat  
And who would ever suppose that  
Was Grizabella, the glamour cat_**

While they sang Cassandra struggled and Munk nodded to Alonzo to let her go. Grizabella stumbled away.

"_Grizabella huh_", Alonzo thought. "_I think I remember father telling me about her. Yes… she was Old Dummy's mate! Oh well this is turning out even a sweeter revenge than before. _"

* * *

His joy for the new sweeter revenge carried on through the performance of Bustopher Jones when suddenly lights started to flash. Bustopher Jones fled and Alonzo raised an eyebrow and mumbled to Asparagus:

"I never knew someone as big as him could move that fast."

"Well life is full of surprises", Asp grinned before getting on the lookout when sirens from police car was heard.

"Macavity", Demeter said and immediately the Jellicles scattered and disappeared into the dark.

"_Wait a minute_", Alonzo thought and stopped his leaving. "_It's too early… father said he would come later when Old Dummy is here… what is going on here?_"

He turned back to Munkustrap who gestured for him to scout the area and Alonzo left.

* * *

He ran into someone and both of them fell. He flew to his paws and hissed but then sighed when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Father told me to tell you that this is a false alarm", Sphinx said.

"Damn it Sphinx someone might see you!"

"No one will see me. I'm too good. Now remember when Old D comes don't stay too close to him understood?"

"Yes."

"He might realize who you are and father doesn't want you to fight the henchcats when they come to catnap him."

"Sphinx I know the plan I was part of planning it."

"Details details", Sphinx grinned. "Oh just so you know it's those two calicos who are the ones doing this."

With that he darted off and Alonzo returned to the clearing and stood beside Munk. The protector was watching Jerrie and Teazer sing and dance and Alonzo saw that he was not happy with them. He chuckled.

"I guess it was a false alarm then", he asked and Munk jumped.

"When did you get here?"

"Munk I've been here since I saved Tumble but I came into the word when-"

"You know what I mean", the protector hissed at him.

"Whoa down boy it was just a joke."

"Sorry… I'm just so… so…"

"Annoyed?"

"YES!"

Alonzo jumped. "Geez Munksy take it easy."

"Sorry…"

"No you're not."

"You're right."

"As always."

"And modest too."

"Thank you for noticing it."

"Haven't we had this discussion before?"

Alonzo bit his lip and thought about.

"Yeah we did", he said and grinned and they heard the twins sing:

**_From a vase that is commonly said to be Ming_**

"Do you wish to stop them?" Alonzo asked.

"No they're finished soon anyway. Let's just… show them that we don't like them scarring everyone."

"Yes sir", Alonzo grinned and when the two calicos stopped sing the tribe entered the yard. Alonzo and Munkustrap grabbed their sacks and the twins tried to run for it.

* * *

Jenny was scolding the two calicos for their stunt and Alonzo saw Skimble stand off by himself so he walked over. Skimble smiled at him.

"Hi there lad."

"Hi Skimble. Not to too eager but you were about to tell me about that queen Cryss."

"Oh yeah I was wasn't I lad? Well I told you that she was in love, did I get to the tom's name?"

"No you didn't."

"Well she was in love in a tom named Sabestin."

Alonzo's smile slid off his face and instead confusion replaced it.

"What?" he asked.

"You sound surprised."

_"Damn", _Alonzo thought and realized he had to act quickly so he said:

"She was in love with Sedasten?"

"No Sabestin lad, why do you know someone named Sedasten?"

"Well heard of… he's a pirate."

"Ah I see your point. Anyway Cryss was in love with Sedasten."

"Sabestin."

"Oh yes I meant that. Sabestin and Cryss were very much in love and they got a kitten, twins actually."

"They did", Alonzo felt fear creep into his heart.

"Yes two girls, wonderful little girls. One of them had the fur like gold and the other had fur like moonlight silver. They were named Apollina and Artemina after the greek gods Apollo and Artemis."

Alonzo nodded and felt some of his fear leave his now cold heart. "Jenny named a tragedy when she talked about Cryss."

"Oh yes and what a tragedy that was… Cryss' mate and children were killed by a pollicle but I'm not so sure."

"Why", Alonzo asked really interested.

"You see Alonzo Sabestin had a brother that-"

"What's the name of the brother?"

"Oh his name-"

He cut himself off as he looked behind Alonzo. The patched tom turned and saw that the railway cat was looking at the kitten Quaxo and the twins Coricopat and Tantomile.

"What's going on Skimble", Alonzo asked in a whisper. But before the old tom could answer Quaxo spoke and he said:

"Old Deuteronomy." Munkustrap turned to him and Quaxo looked at the protector. Not really sure if he could trust the young kitten Munkustrap turned to the twins. They took a breath and sang:

**_I believe it is old Deuteronomy_**

Everyone felt calm and happiness come over them, except for Alonzo who felt something like dread and doubt clutch his heart. There he was, the leader of the Jellicle tribe. The one who had cause Alonzo and Sphinx and their father so much pain, even Brutal was hurt by the old tom. But he also felt happy to see the old tom. He guessed it was because he knew that soon, very soon revenge would be partly his and Deuteronomy would pay for his sins.

"_But is it right_", Alonzo thought. "_What was Skimble about to tell me and what was Kapri about to tell Sphinx?_" He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the song until Tugger started singing.

**_Tugger: Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives  
And more I am tempted to say ninety-nine  
And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives  
And the village is proud of him in his decline_** – When Tugger sang Alonzo noticed that he had lied down just like the other cats and sat up when Tugger sang.

"_Freaky_", he thought. "_But maybe that's what it means to be in a tribe, you act together…_"

**_Munkustrap: At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy  
When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall  
The oldest inhabitant croaks _**

**_Tugger and Munk: Well of all things can it be really  
Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye  
My mind may be wondering but I confess  
I believe it is old Deuteronomy_**

Alonzo followed the brothers' gaze and saw the old leader. He felt something stir inside him but didn't know what it was. Was it anger and hate? Or maybe it was joy and loyalty? He noticed how he rose and joined in with the tribe as they hurried over to meet their leader.

**_Jellicles: Well of all things can it be really  
Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye  
My mind may be wondering but I confess  
I believe it is old Deuteronomy_**

**_All: Well of all things can it be really  
Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye  
_****_My mind may be wondering but I confess  
I believe it is old Deuteronomy_**

**_All: Well of all things can it be really  
Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye  
My mind may be wondering but I confess  
I believe it is old Deuteronomy _**

Alonzo didn't listen to Munkustrap's speech all he was focusing on was the old tom on the tire. Alonzo felt his eyes narrowing and his father and Sphinx's words came back to him:

"_Don't stay too close to him, he might recognize you_."

"Oh believe me brother", Alonzo whispered so low only he could hear it. "and father. When this night is over the old fur hat will realize he made a mistake, he trusted a tom from the streets, a tom he knew nothing about, save his strength. And it will cost him… it will cost him dearly."

* * *

**_TBC Sorry that the chapter is a bit jumpy..._**

**_Malurina - yeah he got a bit dark there_**

**_Roselna - Are you sure about that?_**

**_raptoregg64 - Yeah it does remind of the Sigh-, Rude- and Grinlanders._**

**_SummerRose12 - Someone is messing indeed_**

**_Thanks for all reviews:)_**


	10. Part 9

Part 9

The next number went by in a blur for Alonzo, he didn't think at all during the performance of the peekes and pollicles song that Munk was narrating. He did his parts and corrected Plato when the young tom went the wrong way. But other than that he was not focusing on anything at all.

"_I had half siblings…_" was the thought going through his mind as he watched Munk dance with Admetus that was dressed up as Rumpus cat. "_I had half siblings and mum and dad never told me? And who was that brother Skimble talked about? Was it he who killed Sebastin and the girls?_"

"Alonzo", Asp said and nudged him.

"Huh what?"

"Do you feel as if somebody is watching you?"

Alonzo smiled. "No Asp don't be so paranoid."

"But Macavity is out there."

"Asp it was Jerrie and Teazer."

"Are you sure", Tumble whispered frightened.

"Yes Tumble", Alonzo assured the small tom kit. "If Macavity was around here would Old Dum- uh Deuteronomy sit there so calmly?"

Tumble looked at the old tom that was laughing.

"No", he said. "He wouldn't. So we don't need to be afraid?"

"Tumble wi' us aroun' ya don' need ta be afroied", Jerrie said.

"Speak for yourself", Pouncival grumbled.

"Pounce", Alonzo said in his most comforting voice. "We are seven toms that can fight, some queens too, so you are safe around us. I assure you I will make sure no one outside of this yard will hurt you."

"Do you swear?"

"Yes I swear."

"Thanks Alonzo", Pouncival said and hugged him. Alonzo stared at the kitten and then awkwardly put an arm around his shoulders.

"You're welcome Pirate."

Pouncival grinned.

"Oi lads", Skimble hissed. "It's time to enter the stage again."

They all ran up and Munk and Ad's dance was interrupted by Tugger playing his bagpipe really bad. Then the flirtiest tom of the yard grinned but no one else did. They just shook their heads and took up the singing:

**_Jellicles: All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat_**!

Everyone sat down and got closer to Deuteronomy who started to talk in a singing voice when he was interrupted by crashing rubble and flashing lights.

"Macavity", Demeter called and Alonzo rolled with his eyes. He knew it was the first signal, it showed that everything was clear now. Alonzo even saw his father skulking around in the dark and nodded to him.

* * *

All the Jellicles left the clearing, except for Deuteronomy and Munkustrap. They stood there watching out in the dark, Munkustrap standing in a protective way before his father. Alonzo watched them with narrowed eyes.

"_As if Munkustrap alone could stop my father and his henchcats_", he thought annoyed. Then he felt a paw on his shoulder and jumped and twirled around ready to attack.

"Whoa bro it's just me", Sphinx said and held up his paws. "Dad has orders for you."

"He does?"

"Yeah", Sphinx said and Alonzo saw the distressed look on his face.

"Inx what's wrong?"

"Father has ordered us to… to…"

"What Sphinx?"

"He's ordered us to kill the kittens!" Sphinx hissed venomously. Alonzo's eyes went big.

"What", he asked and he felt a cold hand grip his heart again.

"Father wants us to kill them after Munkustrap is dead. He wants us to take them out one by one."

"Over my dead body."

"What?"

"Sphinx I will not kill kittens."

"I don't want to either… but what can we do?"

Alonzo closed his eyes and sighed. The faces of the kittens appeared in his mind. They were smiling at him. Another memory crept onto him. The tom kits were all trying to wrestle him and Munkustrap down. Then he recalled the smiling faces of all kittens dancing at the ball.

"There is nothing _we_ can do", he said devastated. "The only hope the kittens have is if Munkustrap doesn't die."

"Yeah… I gotta go now. Be ready, the attack will come soon."

"Yeah… Wait!"

"What", Sphinx asked when he was about to teleport away.

"How come the psychic twins can't feel you?"

"Dad has taught me a way to shield my presence to them. That is why they never know when I'm about."

Alonzo smiled and his clever brother disappeared. Alonzo sighed when he thought of the kittens and he got really tense so it was no surprise that he when Victoria bumped into him when she ran past that he hissed in reflex. She squeaked because she didn't see it was him and backed away from him, into the clearing. On the other side Jemima bumped into Sphinx just as he reappeared and he hissed at her. She backed out into the clearing in fright. She and Victoria ran around a bit in fright trying to shake off the feeling from touching the "evil" toms. When Jemima saw Victoria she ran up to her and they took each other's paws and sought comfort from one another. Old Deuteronomy held out his paws and sang:

**_Jellicle Cats come out tonight  
Jellicle Cats come one, come all_**

**_Deuteronomy Munk, Victoria & Jemima: The Jellicle Moon is shining bright  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball _**

Alonzo suddenly realized he was the one to sing the next part and hurried into the clearing:

_Alonzo**: Jellicle Cats are black and white  
Jellicle Cats are rather small  
Jellicle Cats are merry-  
**Pouncival**: And bright  
**Jem & Vic**: And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul **_

_Skimble**: Jellicle Cats have cheerful faces  
**Tumble**: Jellicle Cats have bright black eyes**_  
_Quaxo**: We like to practice our airs and graces**  
Jellicles**: And wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise **_

_Munk, Plato, Ad**: Jellicle Cats develop slowly  
**Tumble**: Jellicle Cats are not too big  
**Asp**: Jellicle Cats are roly poly  
**Skimble & Quaxo**: We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig**_

_Demeter**: Until the Jellicle Moon appears  
**Bomba**: We make our toilette and take our repose  
**Jenny**: Jellicles wash behind their ears  
**Jelly**: Jellicles dry between their toes**_

Cori, Tanto**: Jellicle Cats are white and black  
**Teazer, Jerrie**: Jellicle Cats are of moderate size  
**Skimble, Pounce, Tumble**: Jellicles jump like a jumping jack  
**Cassie**: Jellicle Cats have moonlit eyes**

Jellicles**: We're quiet enough in the morning hours  
We're quiet enough in the afternoon  
**Quaxo, Munk**: Reserving our terpsichorean powers  
**Jellicles**: To dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon**

Alonzo**: Jellicle Cats are black-  
**_Teazer, Vic, Etcetera**: -and white  
**Quaxo, Tumble, Skimble**: Jellicle Cats (as we said) are small  
**Ad, Munk, Plato**: If it happens to be a stormy night  
**Quaxo, Tumble, Skimble**: We will practice a caper or two in the hall**_

All**: If it happens the sun is shining bright  
**Tugger**: You would say we had nothing to do at all  
**All**: We are resting and saving ourselves to be right  
For the Jellicle Moon and the Jellicle Ball**

Jellicle Cats come out tonight  
Jellicle Cats come one, come all  
The Jellicle Moon is shining bright  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball

* * *

Then the entire tribe started to dance and Alonzo found that yet again he was having the time of his life. He felt so happy and calm when they danced. When he danced with Etcetera he felt a bang of horror and worry in his heart. He would have to kill her later… if not Munkustrap could defeat his father. But Alonzo doubted that. He also found that he and Tugger danced together without any problem. When they were done he walked over to stand beside Quaxo and Tumble.

"This time of year must be magic", he muttered.

"Of course it is", Quaxo told him. "Misto tells me that every night."

"Speaking of which… where is he?"

"Oh he had to go with the family on a vacation."

"But what if he was needed?"

"I don't know… we would have to wait until he came back. He's been practicing on a new trick too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah… you see he takes a queen and then-"

"Alonzo come on", Admetus said and grabbed his arm. "Quaxo needs to do his part with Tumble before the mating dance and _we_ have to get into position."

"See you later Quaxoooooo", Alonzo said as Admetus pulled him away and the nervous kitten laughed before dancing with Tumble. During the mating dance Alonzo happened to come next to Cassandra, they had been forced to dance together before because they had drawn lots on who would perform what part and dance with whom. And according to himself Alonzo had gotten the shortest straw… He did not like Cassandra.

Just as they lay there Coricopat and Tantomile sat up and looked around as did Quaxo. Skimble sat up and sniffed in the air. Alonzo could feel it too. Someone was near… someone that wasn't supposed to be there. They all started to look around but it was Quaxo who saw the intruder. Alonzo had easier to get to the intruder than Munk so he hurried up the TSE 1 and hissed and swiped at her. It was Grizabella again and she ran off as soon as he showed his hostility. Then Alonzo joined the dance again. After they all danced a bit he took off to the side and caught Quaxo's shoulder.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"With the lights."

"Oh that! Misto taught me!"

"Are you a-"

"Come on Lonz", Munk said and pulled him away. "Let us grownies show the young ones how it's done!"

Quaxo and Tumble made some moves before Alonzo and Plato made cartwheels and the kittens had to move aside. Then Munkustrap, Cori and ad joined the other two toms in a dance. After them the queens and kittens took the clearing and danced before Alonzo, Tugger, Jerrie, Plato and Admetus took the stage again showing off their dancing skills. The queens soon joined them and suddenly everyone was dancing together again.

* * *

The next dances and songs just went by him. Alonzo found himself watching the kittens and when Jemima sang her solo he felt really depressed. The kittens were innocent, sure they were Jellicles but that wasn't their fault. Why couldn't they be kept alive was what he wanted to know. Munk noticed his depressed mood and looked at him worriedly. Alonzo tried to smile at him but it was a sad smile. He watched as Jelly sang for an old cat and he thought:

"_Well this guy might just appreciate getting killed when we take over._"

He noticed the old cat be lead away by Jelly. Then Deuteronomy started to sing while he grabbed Jemima's paws:

**_Skimbleshanks-_**

_Jemima and Deuteronomy**: -the railway cat**_

_Jellicles**: The cat of the railway train**_

Alonzo sat at the trunk of TSE 1 as they sang and looked up to see Skimble sleeping above him. He grinned, this was one tom he really liked and would fight to keep alive. Not only for the fact that he knew something very important about his mother but he was a good friend too. If he wanted to be Alonzo's friend after the takeover.

_Jellicles: **There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty-nine  
When the Night Mail's ready to depart  
Saying, "Skimble, where is Skimble?  
Has he gone to hunt the thimble?  
We must find him or the train can't start"**_

Skimble **All the guards and all the porters  
And the station master's daughters  
Would be searching high and low  
Saying "Skimble where is Skimble for unless he's very nimble  
Then the night mail just can't go." **– Skimble slid down to the ground and Alonzo hurried to the side and sat down beside Jelly. She put a paw on his shoulder in a motherly way and Alonzo realized he liked that feeling. The queen kits and Pouncival with Cassandra, Tantomile and Teazer all danced with Skimble, while the rest of the Jellicles sat on the big tire. Tumble and Asparagus stood at the front beside Skimble.**__**

At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue  
And the passengers all frantic to a man  
That's when I would appear and I'd saunter to the rear  
I'd been busy in the luggage van!

_Jellicles_: **_Then he gave one flash of his glass-green eyes  
And the signal went "All Clear!"  
_**_Skimble: **They'd be off at last to the northern part of the Northern Hemisphere!**_

Jellicles: **Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat  
The Cat of the Railway Train  
**Skimble: **You might say that by and large it was me who was in charge  
Of the Sleeping Car Express  
From the driver and the guards to the bagmen playing cards  
I would supervise them all more or less…**

Jellicles:**…Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat  
The Cat of the Railway Train **– The Jellicles had built a train and Alonzo was holding a big wheel.**_  
_**_Skimble: **In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright  
Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea  
With perhaps a drop of scotch while I was keeping on the watch  
Only stopping here and there to catch a flea**_

They were fast asleep at Crewe and so they never knew  
That I was walking up and down the station  
They were sleeping all the while I was busy at Carlisle  
Where I met the station master with elation

They might see me at Dumfries if I summoned the police  
If there was anything they ought to know about

Jellicles**: When they got to Gallowgate there they did not have to wait  
For Skimbleshanks would help them to get out! **– The Jellicles made the train fall apart.**__**

_Jellicles: **And he gives a wave of his long brown tail**_ – The Jellicles cleaned up the mess they'd done. **_  
_****_Which says "I'll see you again!  
_****_You'll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail  
The Cat of the Railway Train! - _**Jelly grabbed Alonzo's arm.

"Go on", she said. "Help Munk and Skimble."

Alonzo nodded and ran up to stand between Jerrie and Munk to build a stair. Skimble climbed up onto his back and stood with one paw on his back and with one paw on Munk's shoulder.

**_The cat of the Railway Train!_**

Then the lights started to flash and Alonzo's heart sank. He had forgotten about his father and he knew that this was it… this was the signal. Macavity's evil takeover was about… to begin.

* * *

**_TBC Sorry that the chapter is a bit jumpy... too. Don't own the songs_**

**_Malurina - I'm glad you liked it:)_**

**_Roselna - Ah I see :)_**

**_raptoregg64 - Raptor you make this sound like a TV-show :)_**

**_SummerRose12 - Did you find out? :)_**

**_Thanks for all reviews:)_**


	11. Part 10

Part 10

Just as Skimble stood on the younger toms the lights started to flash again and he jumped down and put a paw on Alonzo's back when he noticed that Alonzo had tensed up.

"Easy lad", he whispered. "Don't do anything yet."

Skimble, Alonzo and Munkustrap stood in a protective way around the tribe. Then there was the laughter, the cruel laughter that could only belong to one cat. They all saw him, and Munk hissed at him and Alonzo looked wary. Skimble held his arms around Jemima and Etcetera. The lights flashed even more and sound from junk falling over sounded.

"Macavity", Demeter squeaked and after she did all lights went out.

"_This is it_", Alonzo thought. "_Soon Deuteronomy… will be gone._"

It was too quiet and Alonzo felt his heart pound in… was it fear or worry or even satisfaction he couldn't decide. His father laughed again and Skimble pulled the younger cats closer to him so they would be easier to defend. It was too quiet again and suddenly, Alonzo felt him before he saw him, his father appeared behind the tribe. He stood on top of TSE 1 and laughed evilly. The tribe hissed in fear but couldn't do anything when two henchcats and Brutal ran out with a net that they threw over Deuteronomy and started to pull him away. Macavity ran down from the car and plowed his way through the tribe that was too shocked to do anything. Macavity made a small pirouette and took off after them.

"Get them", Munk yelled and hurried after.

"Don't let them get away", Alonzo yelled and the other toms followed him. They left all the queens and queen kits behind them.

* * *

Alonzo ran up so he was beside Munk while they persuaded his father and older brother.

"We have to stop them", Munk yelled to Alonzo.

"I know", Alonzo yelled back and to his shock he knew he meant it.

"We're gaining on them lads", Skimble yelled. That was when Sphinx decided to step in. He just walked into the middle of the road. Munk had to stop short so he wouldn't ram the other tom. Alonzo didn't care, his eyes narrowed and he jumped over his brother who ducked.

"Hey", Sphinx yelled and Alonzo could hear in his tone that he was surprised. Alonzo realized he was supposed to stay with the others. But something deep inside of him had told him to continue his pursuit.

* * *

Soon he was at his father's side. Macavity stood there with only Brutal at his side. The other two henchcats had taken Deuteronomy far away by now.

"Alonzo", Macavity said in confusion. "What are you doing here? This was not part of the plan!"

"Neither was all those fake lights before", Alonzo grumbled.

"I know but I liked it."

"Well I like looking as if I am braver than Munkustrap."

"Oh", Macavity said. "I haven't thought of that son. You got my orders from your brother?"

"Yes father I did…"

Macavity looked at him. "You do not seem pleased with it."

"I'm not pleased father."

"I know son but there is nothing else to be done."

Alonzo narrowed his eyes and his brow furrowed.

"I heard a strange thing father", he said.

"Oh", Macavity said. "What?"

"One of the elder queens told me that mother was the victim for a tragedy. Is it true?"

"Yes", Macavity said with a sigh. "Your poor poor mother. She had met this tom you see Sabestin. She loved him dearly and they got two kittens. But you see my son, one day when Cryss came home her twin kittens were laying dead on the floor. Above them, with his claws dripping of blood, stood their father. He looked at your mother and said 'they took your love away from me, they must die'. Your mother was heartbroken and tried to get to her daughters. Then her mate got even crazier and tried to attack her. She attacked back and in her depressed state she killed him."

Alonzo felt how his breathing came fast and hard. He didn't think it necessary to correct his father and tell him that his mother's other mate had been named Sebastin, not Sabestin.

"But", his father said softly. "When I came to the tribe I comforted her and our friendship lead to best friends and in the end to love. Brutal was already born by another queen and dumped at my place but you my son", he hugged Alonzo close to him. "You and Sphinx, the two of you were born from the love between me and your wonderful mother."

Alonzo hugged his father back but felt a sting of doubt.

"But father…"

"Sh my son", Macavity said and pushed Alonzo back softly. "You must return now so we can take over those blasted cats that are responsible for your mother's death. Hadn't they frown us out that rainy autumn when the two of you were to be born she wouldn't have gotten sick and died not long after having you. She only lived a few weeks after your birth. Now Sphinx has been in contact with me. He says that when you find Munkustrap you will know what to do."

"Yes father", Alonzo said and took off into the night.

"Father", Brutal said.

"Yes Brutal."

"We can't trust him, you saw him at the ball, his heart has open up for the tribe."

"No Brutal you idiot it has not! He is just playing. You will see, nothing will stop our plans. Nothing!"

Macavity took off down the road to prepare for the next step but Brutal stayed behind a bit.

"Something will stop your plans", he grumbled. "When it comes to really do it, Alonzo won't. You'll see father he will fail you. And I have a plan to get rid of that idiot Sphinx too, am I lucky I will get rid of both of them really soon."

* * *

Munkustrap and the other toms had spread out after Sphinx had taken off into the dark. Munk was searching for his father or any trace of Alonzo. Suddenly he heard a bang and out from the dark came Pouncival, Tumble and Quaxo looking frightened. Admetus was with them and smiled at Munk in an encouraging way.

"Sorry Munkustrap but they aren't for such a good use when they are this frightened", he said sadly. "We have looked everywhere but not found anything."

"We neither", Asparagus said as he and Plato appeared around the corner.

"An' Oi haven' foun' a trace of tha evil mystahry cat", Jerrie said and came over to them. "Oi'm sorry Munk bu' Oi can' foind anything."

Skimble, Tugger and Coricopat arrived soon too and Munkustrap sighed.

"We better return to the clearing", he said. "Macavity might attack again."

They nodded but Tumble looked around.

"Hey", he said. "Where is Alonzo?"

Munk's head snapped up and he looked around.

"Alonzo", he yelled. "Alonzo!"

They all started to call Alonzo's name, except for Tugger.

"He went with Macavity", he said calmly.

"He did not", Munkustrap yelled angrily. "Alonzo is not in league with Macavity!"

"Then why isn't he here?"

All the toms looked at each other and then back at the two sons of Deuteronomy. Munk took an angry breath and growled out at Tugger.

"He took after Macavity to stop him and save our father."

"Bah I believe that when I see it!" Tugger yelled. "I've said all along that we can't trust that fucking Alonzo! He is working for Macavity! The strays around town told me so!"

"Then whoi did 'e foight Brutal when 'e 'elped Munk save me an' Teazah", Jerrie demanded.

"He was playing a game with us", Tugger yelled at the younger tom. "But you're so thick you didn't see it!"

Admetus took a threatening step forward. He was taller than Tugger and stronger.

"What did you just say to my brother", he growled.

"Lads stop it", Skimble said. "We need not fight among each other. We have to follow Macavity."

"No", a weak voice said and everyone twirled around and saw a shadow lean against some junk for support. "We need to go back to the clearing…"

"Who's there", Munk demanded and the shadow stumbled into the weak light. "Alonzo!"

Munk ran forward and gave his best friend some support before the taller tom fell to the ground.

"What happen Alonzo", Munk asked worry written all over his face.

"I… I almost got to them Munk… But Macavity turned around and attacked me."

Munkustrap and the others felt their fur rise in horror.

"He was too strong and threw me into a wall and when I rose he was gone… as was the others."

"But how do you know he will go to the clearing?" Skimble asked.

"I heard Macavity yell to Brutal that he would go back and… take a queen."

The toms gasped. Munk gave Alonzo's shoulder a pat and turned to the others.

"We must get back now", he said. But no one saw the really evil smile creep onto Alonzo's face and the evil gleam in his eyes. A soft hiss could be heard when Alonzo unsheathed his claws and raised them to attack Munk from behind.

"Munk watch out", a voice yelled and Munk turned around just in time to see Alonzo's raised claws and how a white and black patched tom rammed him. Munk jumped back as the two black and white cats wrestled.

"Alonzo", Asparagus asked in confusion. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. "I-is there two of him?"

The two Alonzos started to circle each other hissing and swiping in the air. The real Alonzo saw his copy wink and knew it was Sphinx. Alonzo grinned and jumped at his brother who squeaked and jumped to the side.

"Sphinx", Alonzo yelled. "Go away!"

"Okay, okay", one of the Alonzo's turned red and black and grinned sheepishly. "You got me Alonzo. You are pretty smart for being a Jellicle."

"Go away", Munk spat and walked up to Alonzo's side. "Attacking from behind! Now that is cowardice."

"Maybe", Sphinx grinned and a red smoke started to circle all around him. "But we'll see who'll laugh last when you get back to the clearing and all queens are gone!" He laughed evilly and it even sent chills up Alonzo's back.

"Back to the clearing", Cori yelled and they ran.

* * *

**_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's a fiend in feline shape  
A monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street  
You may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity, Macavity, Macavity!  
Macavity…When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!_**

The voices of the queens were heard as they sang about Macavity. For some reason Alonzo realized that he didn't want to hear them sing about his father, why? He couldn't tell. They entered the clearing from different ways and Alonzo jumped onto the TSE 1 and watched for his father. He shifted from one leg to another and from one thought to another. He knew he was to attack Munkustrap and kill him soon, but… he… just couldn't see himself do it. But if he didn't… what would his father do to him? Or Sphinx? Would his father hurt Sphinx too? And if Skimble got killed in the fight or survived it he would never tell Alonzo the rest of the story from his point of view.

"_Mum what should I do?_" he thought. The soft wind flew down again and caressed his cheek and it made him move his head to Munkustrap.

"Alonzo watch out", Munk yelled. Alonzo turned and saw his father stand not far from him laughing. Munk hissed at Alonzo's father and he disappeared. But he reappeared near the old tire and held his paws up to show that he came in peace. But Alonzo knew better, that was _not_ his father. It was Sphinx!

His brother pointed at something moving behind the tribe and Alonzo saw Old Deuteronomy be lead up to the Jellicles by Brutal and two other henchcats. The kittens and the calico twins and Jenny hurried up to greet him while they hissed at the evil cats. Alonzo saw his brother disappear. Then Demeter started to act really strange. She plowed through the greeting cats and they run off. She did it another time and Munk reached out to her.

"Demeter what's-"

But she ran up and jumped onto Macavity's back. He swung around and the mask and fur coat came off and there stood…

"Macavity", many voices yelled in terror and Alonzo, who'd slid down from the car just seconds before was hit by his father's claws when he attacked the tribe.

"Part of the act", Alonzo mumbled as he rose. "Part of the act."

Then his father threw Munk aside and took Demeter. That was part of the plan and when Munk and Macavity fought about her Alonzo interfered and grabbed her and carried her off. He knew his father was following but Munk stepped in between and the fight began.

* * *

Alonzo watched in horror and felt his heart break in two. What should he do? Help his father or Munkustrap his best friend?

"_I wasn't supposed to get attached! I was supposed to be a killer! But I'm not!_" He looked at the kittens. "_I would never kill innocent! Father is using me… he has used me all along. I am not like him! I would never dream of killing kittens… But Munksutrap's father killed my mother! It is his fault she is dead! Deuteronomy is the reason she's dead! What must I do?_"

The warm wind came once again and Alonzo looked at the terrified tribe. His promise to Pouncival came back to haunt him. He knew that if he followed his father's orders Pouncival would soon be dead. He saw a paw reach out for the smallest kitten, Jemima and he launched into the dark.

"Sphinx", he hissed. "Don't do it."

"B-but we must brother", he said and the wind took up strength around them and Sphinx closed his eyes and tears came to his eyes. "Mother…"

"This is not right Sphinx!" Alonzo hissed. "Say that you were attacked by a tom or anything, but don't attack the kittens!"

Sphinx nodded and was gone. Alonzo ran out in the clearing again and saw his father threw Munk over his head so the protector tumbled to the side. Macavity was going to finish it.

"Mother forgive me", Alonzo said and attacked.

* * *

**_TBC This was a very fast update but I was on a roll today :)_**

**_Malurina - You'll see ;)_**

**_Roselna - Yeah what is he going to choose?_**

**_raptoregg64 - I don't know *whistles innocently*_**

**_SummerRose12 - Soon enough?_**

**_Thanks for all reviews:)_**


	12. Part 11

Part 11

Macavity closed in on Munkustrap when he suddenly felt an awful pain in his back. Someone knocked him to the ground and he rose and saw that Alonzo stood beside Munk. Alonzo looked at Munkustrap and then his father. Macavity stared at his son and was not prepared when Alonzo attacked again. They slashed at each other for a few minutes in a furious way. Sphinx and Brutal was watching them.

"What the hell is Alonzo doing", Brutal asked in hate. "Why is he fighting father?"

"I", Sphinx said in awe. "I don't know…"

Brutal jumped, he hadn't known Sphinx stood there.

"What the hell are you doing here Sphinx? Weren't you supposed to attack and get rid of the kittens?"

"It wasn't my fault! Two of the bigger toms saw me and I had to flee."

"Coward."

"You're one to talk! Why aren't you out there doing something then?"

"Oh shit", Brutal said when he saw Alonzo hit their father so hard Macavity tumbled over the ground. Alonzo then ran at his father and Macavity bowed down and rammed into Alonzo and picked him up onto his shoulder. Macavity then spun around before throwing his son onto the ground. Sphinx gasped when Alonzo rolled over the ground and when Macavity slashed at him. When Alonzo stopped rolling he reached his arm up to protect himself. But Mungojerrie attacked Macavity and the rest of the tribe joined in.

"Shit", Brutal said again and turned to the henchcats. "Retreat!"

"Fall back", Sphinx yelled as their father ran onto the TSE 1 and pulled the power cords. He had just time to find his brother, Alonzo lay completely still on the ground.

"_Why Alonzo_", he thought. "_Why did you betray us?_" He felt the warm wind against his face again. "_Unless something happened and you were forced to attack…_"

Sphinx ran when all the lights went out.

* * *

Munk got up and started to look for Demeter, Pouncival had found a lamp and was shining around the clearing. He shone on Munk and Demeter when they found each other.

"I thought I'd lost you", Demeter said to her mate and nuzzled his cheek.

"I thought I would lose you and everyone. Hadn't Alonzo-"

He cut himself off and his eyes went wide. He looked around but couldn't see his friend.

"Alonzo", he called. "Alonzo!"

Everyone looked around and called Alonzo's name.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap yelled again in panic and terror. "Alonzo where are you?"

"Munk", Tumble yelled in fright. "Over here!" Munk hurried over and found Tumble sitting beside the unmoving form of Alonzo. The kitten was shaking the second protector gently.

"Alonzo", Munk said and sat down beside his friend and put a paw on his shoulder. "Buddy are you alright?"

"Mmm could have been better", Alonzo said and opened his eyes a crack. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is just fine… thanks to you."

"No", Alonzo said. "Not thanks to me."

Munk sighed. "Well thanks to _us_ then, can you be pleased with that?"

"Yeah… if us means the tribe."

"Okay I can live with that. Now can you stand?"

"Munk I'm not an invalid."

"We'll have to see that won't we?"

"Shut it", Alonzo said and Munk helped him stand. "How about you, you got it pretty bad."

"I'm better now. And you?"

"I'll live."

"Good because when you are fully healed I will kill you myself!"

"For what?"

"For jumping in like that! It was dangerous!"

"It was my job… like yours."

"Details, details."

"What now Munk", Tumble asked and the two toms looked down at him.

"There is just one thing to do Tumble… We must find Old Deuteronomy."

Alonzo flinched. He knew where the old tom was being held… but should he tell them. Then they would know something was up… and Alonzo would be kicked out of the tribe. Sphinx would be in danger too! Alonzo would not let that happen, over his dead body he would. But it happened that Alonzo didn't need to do anything because Tugger took this opportunity of silence in the tribe to raise his own voice.

"You ought to ask magical Mr. Mistofelees", he said behind them and Pouncival turned his light to him. He was sitting on top of a junk pile. "The original conjuring cat. There can be no doubt about that. Please listen to me and don't scoff. All his inventions are of his own bat." He jumped down from the pile and walked onto the TSE 1. "There's no such cat in the Metropolis who holds all the patent monopolies for performing surprising illusions and creating eccentric confusions."  
**_Tugger: The greatest magicians have something to learn  
From Mister Mistofelees Conjuring Turn  
And we all say  
'Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees?' – _**he stepped into the clearing so everyone could see him**_._**

"_Of course_", Alonzo thought. "_Misto can help._"**_  
Tugger: He is quiet, he is small he is black  
From his ears to the tip of his tail  
He can creep through the tiniest crack  
_****_He can walk on the narrowest rail _**

**_He can pick any card from the pack  
_****_He is equally cunning with dice  
_****_He is always deceiving you into believing  
That he's only hunting for mice_**

**_He can play any trick with a cork  
_****_Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste  
If you look for a knife for a fork  
And you think it merely misplaced  
You have seen it one moment and then it is gone!  
But you find it next week lying out on the lawn_**

**_And we all say  
Oh! Well I never was there ever – _**Misto came down from the sky in a rope and his coat was shining with bright lights.  
**_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees_**

**_Misto: Presto! – _**The lights came back on and the Jellicles looked at the conjurer in awe.

**_All: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees – _**_Misto threw lightning bolts and every time he did the Jellicles jumped. _

**_Strays: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees_**

**_Tugger: His manner is vague and aloof  
And you would think there is nobody shyer  
But his voice has been heard on the roof  
When he was curled up by the fire _**

**_And he's sometimes been heard by the fire  
While he was about on the roof  
At least we all heard that somebody purred  
Which is uncontestable proof _**

**_Of his singular magical powers  
And I've known the family to call me in from the garden for hours  
While I was asleep in the hall_**

**_And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat._**

**_Tugger: And we all say  
All: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees – _**Misto did his dance and everyone looked at him in awe**_._**

**_Tugger: Magical! – Misto got out the red blanket. _**

**_Tugger: And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat – _**Then he chose Cassandra to assist him and with help from Skimble and Asparagus they covered her and pulled the blanket out in the clearing. Misto grinned at Tugger who nodded. Misto went around the blanket and waved his paws and blew some twinkle over it and when he pulled it off everyone gasped because there stood Old Deuteronomy!

"_Yes_", Alonzo thought in triumph. "_Beat that father!"_"

**_Tugger: And we all say – _**Tugger took Deuteronomy's paws and turned him towards Misto**_.  
Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees – _**Misto hugged the Jellicle leader happily.

**_All: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees _**

**_Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical (Tugger: Mystical!)Mr. Mistofelees – _**They all took each other paws and Tugger grabbed Alonzo's without hesitation.  
**_Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical (Tugger: Magical! Mystical!)Mr. Mistofelees – _**Misto hurried to the other side of the clearing and met up with Cassandra and they did a little dance before they bowed to the audience.  
**_Tugger: Whoa oh oh_**

**_All: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees _**

**_Tugger: I give you the Magical, the marvelous Mr. Mistofelees!_**

Everyone was happy that Deuteronomy was back at them and Alonzo felt himself smile so wide h thought his face would split in two. Well the rest of the ball you all know what happens so let's jump forward a few days okay?

* * *

"Five days", Macavity roared. "Five days and he hasn't reported yet!"

"Easy father", Sphinx tried. "Maybe he hasn't been able to leave the yard yet. You did hit him pretty hard."

"He attacked me", Macavity yelled and started to throw stuff around. Glass was covering the floor and feathers from pillows were flying in the air. "I had to attack back!"

"Maybe he was forced to", Sphinx said and ducked when a glass was aimed at his head.

"Sphinx I don't care how you do it", Macavity growled. "But I want you to get your brother here…"

"But father Alonzo is stronger than I am, if he don't want to I-"

"Then figure something out damn it! You are not as stupid as Brutal so you should be able to do this!"

"But father-"

"Get out!" Macavity threw another glass at his son and Sphinx dodged it and it hit the wall. But Sphinx got a piece of it on the side of his face. His body trembled in pain when he ran out of the room. "I don't want to see your face until you get your brother back! If you can't do that don't bother coming back Sphinx!"

Sphinx hurried through the corridors in fright. His father had never been this mad and he had never hurt Sphinx like he just did. Sphinx pulled the shard of glass out and winced and heard some laughter from behind him and Sphinx twirled around to face the sound.

"In disgrace are we", Brutal said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Brutal", Sphinx hissed.

"You know Sphinx I could hear father's yelling all the way down here. If I were you I would leave and try to get Alonzo back here before father loses it and hurts you."

"Well it's too late for that isn't it", Sphinx hissed and felt the blood from his wound trickle down his face.

"Well you can't blame dad for that", Brutal grinned.

"Oh then who should I blame?"

Brutal's grin widened.

"Let's see", he said smugly. "There s only one person to blame, the one who screwed up all our plans and ruined our chances of victory and he is the biggest loser I have ever seen. Must be because of his mother. She was-"

He didn't get any further because he was pressed up against the wall by his younger brother. Sphinx's eyes were flashing dangerously and every small object in the hallway started to vibrate, even the walls did.

"Brutal I am warning you", Sphinx growled. "Speak about mother in that way again and I will kill you." Then he let go and left the lair. Brutal grinned and followed, it was time to get rid of the twins.

* * *

Munk walked around whistling in the yard. He was in a very happy mood he didn't know why. He thought it must be that after the ball Tugger had actually apologized to Alonzo for accusing him of being in league with Macavity.

"Tugger did grow up at the ball", Munk said to no one in particular. Then he saw Tumble and Pouncival run towards him. "Whoa slow down boys what's wrong?"

"Munk", Tumble said. "You got to talk to Alonzo!"

"Why?"

"He is like… totally depressed", Pouncival said. "Or something, he doesn't even want to play fight with us."

"Depressed?"

"Yes", Tumble said. "He just keeps looking at the gate as if he's thinking of leaving or something."

"What", Munk yelled.

"He even went out but came back again", Pouncival said. "He sighed and lied down and now he doesn't stop glaring at the gate."

Munkustrap felt how his brow furrowed in concern.

"I'll talk to him", he promised the kittens. "Then we'll both join you in a play fight. We'll even show how to do it right."

"We know how to do it", Tumble objected.

"Uh hu that is why Quaxo got injured last time?"

They both blushed and hurried off to find their friends. Munk shook his head and goes to find Alonzo.

* * *

"_I can't stay here… but I can't leave either_", Alonzo thought and pushed a rock back and forth between his front paws. "_I betrayed father… and I have betrayed the tribe. Mother forgive me… I've let you down._"

"Alonzo", a soft yet stern voice said and he jumped. "Whoa sorry it's just me."

Alonzo relaxed and looked at the gate again.

"Hey there Munk." Munk lied down beside him.

"Don't do it", he said.

"Maybe I must."

"The hell you do. Alonzo your place is here among us, nowhere else."

Alonzo chuckled. "Yeah right, face it Munk I'm not a Jellicle."

"Yes you are. My father wouldn't have let you join the tribe if you weren't… and you wouldn't have been chosen second in command if you weren't a Jellicle."

"I'm not a Jellicle Munk… try the song on me and you'll see."

"Fine then", Munk said with a shrug. "You are black and white, you're not rather small but hey no one around here is."

"Jemima."  
"Okay she is rather small, you are usually merry and bright, I haven't really heard you caterwaul that much but what I've heard I like. You usually have a cheerful face."

"Yeah right", Alonzo snorted.

"No I'm serious."

"I thought you were Munk."

"Shut up, you got black eyes, not bright like light but bright as in smart. You don't practice your airs or graces but who does?"

"Tugger?"

"Yeah in your dreams."

"No but in yours."

"Oh please."

"It's true you want him to be a better tom so he doesn't get on everybody's nerves."

Munk looked around. "That never leaves this spot."

"Okay."

"You wait for the moon to raise and-"

"The sun too."

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?"

"Nope I take after you."

Munk blinked and wacked him up the head.

"Oi violence against citizen", Alonzo said. "Where is the police cat when you need him?"

"Skimble is at the station."

"I'm so telling him you said that."

"Don't you dare?"

Alonzo grinned. "Try me."

Munk glared at him and Alonzo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do grow up", Munk said.

"Doesn't the song say Jellicle cats develop slowly?"

Munk opened his mouth to protest but had to close it again and his head dropped in exasperation. Alonzo laughed as did the tom kits that had been listening in.

"He got you there Munk", Plato called.

Alonzo laughed harder.

"Oh now you're gonna get it", Munk hissed and jumped at him and they started to play fight while the kittens cheered them on.

* * *

"I don't get it", Sphinx mumbled as he climbed through the hole in the fence that lead into the yard. "Lonz should have been at our meetingpl-" he stopped dead in the shadows at the scene. Alonzo was fighting the Jellicle protector! Munkustrap was on top for the moment and Alonzo was struggling with his breath. Sphinx body tensed in anger and his fur rose and sparkles flew in his eyes. That Jellicle was hurting his brother and Sphinx was not going to take that.

* * *

"Will you give up", Munkustrap asked the guffawing Alonzo. That's why Sphinx thought he couldn't breathe. He was laughing too hard.

"No", Alonzo got out. "You're a pathetic fighter."

"I am not! Shut up or I'll make you."

"How", Alonzo said.

"By slashing your throat!"

"**NO!**" a voice yelled and Munk looked up and Alonzo tried to look in the direction of the noise. All Alonzo and Munk saw was a flash of black and blood red. Alonzo felt the pressure on his chest go away and Munk felt claws burry themselves in his chest. He was thrown off Alonzo when he was rammed by the one that yelled. Munk and his attacker tumbled over the ground. The kittens squeaked in fear and Alonzo shot up and stared in horror.

"Sphinx", he yelled.

But his brother was not listening, his hate made him deaf to everything that went on around him.

"Boys go get the others", Alonzo called to the tom kits and they disappeared. Alonzo ran up to the fighting toms.

* * *

Munk fought back with all his might but the smaller of Macavity's sons were stronger than he thought possible and the hate in his eyes was a force to reckon with.

"Leave Sphinx", Munk said as he managed to push the angry tom off of him.

"No", Sphinx yelled and lunged again but Munk punched him in the face and threw him aside. Sphinx hit an old dresser and fell to the ground where he panted.

"Leave", Munk said again.

"No", Sphinx said and dried the blood out of the corner of his mouth. "You made me lose my mother… I will not lose my brother too!"

"Brother", Munk asked in confusion and was not prepared for Sphinx attack this time. They tumbled over the ground again.

Alonzo watched them in horror, he didn't know what to do. For some reason Sphinx thought Munk was about to kill him.

"Alonzo", Skimble yelled and Alonzo turned and saw the other toms come towards them. Skimble held a pipe in his paws. He obviously intended to knock Sphinx out. Alonzo looked back at his brother and saw him raise his claws to slash Munk's throat. Alonzo acted then, he ran forward slung his arms around Sphinx torso and pulled him back.

"Sphinx stop it", he yelled but Sphinx didn't hear him. He was slashing in the air, hissing and spitting wildly. "Stop!"

Munk watched them in confusion.

"Let me go", Sphinx yelled. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sphinx no!" Alonzo yelled. "Just leave!"

"NO!" Sphinx yelled and Alonzo saw the sparkles gather around his brother's paws. Alonzo closed his eyes and knew that he was doomed. He twirled Sphinx around so they were face to face.

"Snap out of it", he yelled and shook his brother. "Look Inx it's me… It's Lonz… calm down Inx I'm fine."

He heard Munk gasp and he could almost hear Munk's heart break. He also heard strange sounds from the other toms.

"Lonz", Sphinx asked in confusion and some of the hate melted away.

"Yeah", Alonzo said as if he was talking to a little kid. He smiled and felt tears in his eyes "Yeah Inx it's me." He put his paws on the side of Sphinx's face and rubbed his thumbs underneath Sphinx eyes in a soothing way.

"Y-you're oaky?" Sphinx asked in confusion and the sparks died away.

"Yes I'm fine. Munkustrap was not about to hurt me."

"He wasn't?"

"No."

Sphinx looked at him and then sighed. "He was."

"No, Sphinx please just leave."

Sphinx looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

Then Sphinx broke loose and attacked Munk again.

"No", Alonzo yelled.

Munk was in no danger he wacked the smaller tom to the side and Sphinx knocked his head against the dresser and was knocked out cold. Alonzo was panting and leaned his head backwards, closed his eyes and then looked at Munk. Munk was looking at him with heartbroken eyes.

"Munk", Alonzo said.

"You're his brother", Munk stated darkly. "You're Macavity's son."

"Yes", Alonzo said and took a step forward. "But Munk-"

"Don't come any closer traitor", Admetus said darkly and stood beside Munk. He had a sharp piece of pipe, looking like a spear, pointed at Alonzo. The patched tom stopped.

"Guys listen", Alonzo said softly. "Let me explain."

"No", Munk said he turned away and looked at Admetus and Asparagus. "Take that son of Macavity and put him in the jail", he said and pointed at Sphinx. The two toms nodded and hurried over and picked the smaller tom up between them.

"Munkustrap he's hurt", Ad said coldly.

"Who cares?"

"Munkustrap", Alonzo said and took a step forward but Skimble who now held the spear aimed it at his throat. Tugger was grinning.

"I was right", he said.

"Yes Tugger", Munk said. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Come we need to talk to father and the elders."

He started to walk away.

"Munk whot are we gonna do wi' Alonzo", Jerrie asked.

"Put that traitor with his brother", Tugger ordered. "We'll deal with both of them later."

Munk nodded approvingly and walked off. Asp and Ad started to walk and Skimble withdrew his spear and gestured for Alonzo to follow them.

"After you", he said coldly.

Alonzo didn't look at the ground, he looked dead ahead. He was not going to show defeat and he started to walk.

* * *

"Aw this is great", Brutal said from his hiding place. "I'll get rid of both of them now!" He decided to hang back and watch everything. He also formed a plan for how to get rid of his brothers and the Jellicles once and for all.

* * *

The queen and kittens were waiting at the clearing for the toms to return.

"And you are sure it was Sphinx", Jenny asked Tumble.

"Yes, it can't have been anyone else."

"Why would he attack Munk like that", Exotica asked. "It is not like him."

"He looked really scary", Quaxo said. "Like he was mad or something."

"He is mad", Jelly said. "His father is Macavity after all."

"What the", Demeter said and rose. They all followed her gaze and saw Munk come towards them, looking really pissed off and really hurt. Admetus and Asparagus came after him carrying the unconscious form of Sphinx.

"What's going on", Bombalurina ask when she saw the hurt look on Munk's face. Munk stayed and let Asp and Ad walk past him.

"Alonzo", Jemima asked in confusion. They all saw their friend being forced forward by Skimble and Coricopat.

"What is going on", Etcetera asked.

"I", Jenny said and hugged her to her. "I don't know."

Alonzo looked in their direction before looking straight ahead again.

* * *

The door to the jail slammed shut behind him. It was really an old cage from a zoo, probable one for some smaller animal because they couldn't get through the bars. Alonzo looked at Skimble who was locking the cage. The old tom looked hurt and mad and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry", Alonzo said and Skimble flinched as if he'd gotten an electric shock.

"Sorry doesn't cut it lad", he said and walked off. Alonzo saw Asparagus stand guard not far from them. He sighed and sat down, pulled his knees up and buried his face in them. Sphinx was lying just beside him. Alonzo started to cry, he hadn't cried since his mother died almost seven years ago. Life was unfair he decided. He hadn't done anything, he got this punishment for just being the son of Macavity. But Alonzo wasn't like him, he wasn't. He had thought he was… at one point, but now he knew he wasn't. Sphinx wasn't like their father either. Come to think of it Sphinx was even more confused than he was. Sphinx could be like their father one second and later sweet like their mother. The last side was the one Alonzo liked the best, because that was more the true Sphinx. He felt a paw grip his arm. His head jerked up and he watched Sphinx. His brother was looking at him through almost closed eyes.

"Hi", he said.

"Hey yourself", Alonzo said and moved closer so he could cradle his brother in his arms. Sphinx looked around.

"Where are we", he asked.

"In jail… the Jellicles found out that we are brothers after your attack on Munk."

"I'm sorry Lonz."

"Ssh", Alonzo said and caressed his cheek fondly. "Don't be. You thought I was in danger and came after me. There is nothing wrong in defending the once you love. You came after me because you care for me.""

"Yeah I knew something wasn't right after you betrayed father."

"I did, but I did it for what was right."

"What are you talking about?"

Alonzo told him everything he had gotten to know by Skimble and what their father had told him.

"Who's the brother of that Sebastin?" Sphinx asked.

"I don't know… Skimble never got there. I wanted to know… I don't think father is telling the truth."

"I don't either", Sphinx mumbled sleepily. "Kapri…"

"I know. Ssh you need to sleep. When you are healthy again we can get out and leave. We can leave the yard, the town and never ever come back. Be free from dad and his crazy and cruel ruling and from the Jellicles. Just you and me."

"Mm sounds good Lonz… do you remember that song mum used to sing for us?"

"No, I don't remember the one she used to sing. I only remember the one she sang once or twice."

"Mmm I love that one… can you sing it for me so I can sleep?"

"Yeah… yeah sure buddy."

Alonzo shifted his brother into a comfier position and started to sing:

**_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_**

**_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine_**

**_From your head to your toes baby mine  
_****_You're so sweet goodness knows  
_****_You are so precious to me  
_****_Cute as can be baby of mine  
_****_Baby mine, baby mine_**

Sphinx was fast asleep and Alonzo smiled and decided to rest too. Asparagus had tears in his eyes and dried them off angrily. He was upset that his friend had betrayed them. But he felt that there were something more behind this story. The brothers were too… soft to be sons of Macavity. Something wasn't right. And he would figure out what it was.

* * *

**_TBC Song is Baby mine from Dumbo, I don't own it and the other is Magical Mr. Mistofelees and I don't own that either_**

**_Malurina - there you got your answer :)_**

**_Roselna - Who doesn't?_**

**_raptoregg64 - yup it makes it even more exciting don't you think? My sister told me I was mean :D_**

**_SummerRose12 - That was the point:)_**

**_Thanks for all reviews:)_**


	13. Part 12

Part 12

"Alonzo", someone hissed and Alonzo opened his eyes. "Alonzo!"

"Asparagus?"

"Sssh", the smaller tom hissed. "Ad will kill me if he finds out I'm here."

It was dark, the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here", Alonzo whispered in worry for his friend.

"I need to know why", Asparagus whispered. He stood at the bars and now and then threw a suspicious look at Admetus who was the guard for the moment.

"Why I did it", Alonzo asked, rose and came over to him.

"Yeah. But first… who are you?"

Alonzo sighed and looked at his twin.

"I'm Alonzo, son of Macavity and the late Cryss and twin brother of Sphinx and half-brother of Brutal. Asp-"

"Why did you do it?"

Alonzo sighed and leaned his forehead against the bars that separated the two toms.

"Deuteronomy killed my mother Asp…"

"No."

"He did… at least that is what my father told me and Sphinx when we grew up. But I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why?"

"Father always told us that he and our mother were thrown out of the tribe, innocent _of course_, mother was still carrying me and Sphinx. When she gave birth to us she couldn't get the proper care and got sick and died weeks after having us. Father says that hadn't Deuteronomy thrown them out, our mother would live. And to hear that during your entire childhood, being brought up to believe that your father is the good guy makes you really confused when you meet the real good kind."

Asp put a paw on Alonzo's shoulder.

"Lonz", he whispered softly. "Macavity got thrown out after murdering Bustopher Jones' mate and children. Cryss got the choice to follow him or not… she didn't."

"But-"

"Hey", Ad's voice was heard. "Who's there?"

"Shit", Asp swore and pressed in a package to Alonzo. "Here some healing herbs for your brother he had some ugly cuts. There is water and food there too. I gotta go."

"Show yourself", Ad demanded.

"Asp", Alonzo said and grabbed his friend's, his only friend for the moment, arm. "Thank you."

Asparagus smiled. "No problem. You are my friend after all."

"Hey", Admetus yelled as he got closer and Asparagus took off into the night. Alonzo hurried over to Sphinx.

"Bro wake up", he hissed and Sphinx did.

"Huh what? What's going on Lonz?"

"Just work with me."

"Huh?"

"Brutal annoyance 53."

"Okay."

"Oi", Ad said and they looked up at him. "Who are you talking to?"

Alonzo rose and Sphinx looked between them.

"We are two toms in here Admetus", Alonzo said and smirked. "Who do you think we're talking to?"

"I saw someone at the gate."

"Then there must be something wrong with your eyes sir", Sphinx said and grinned.

"There is nothing wrong with my eyes", Ad snapped.

"He's right Sphinx", Alonzo said and smiled happily. "It's just dark."

"I'm a Jellicle", Admetus spat. "I can see in the dark."

"Does that makes us Jellicles too", Sphinx asked. "I can see in the dark too."

"You know Sphinx", Alonzo said and grinned even wider. "I think you're right. I can see in the dark too."

"Shut up", Admetus hissed. "You are not Jellicles… you're vermin."

"Oh thank you very much", Sphinx said sounding insulted. "Lonzo you never told me Jellicles were this rude."

"Well Ad is ruder", Alonzo said with a grin. "And just so you know Admetus I'm still a Jellicle, I have not been banished yet."

"You will be", Ad answered darkly.

"Are you sure", Sphinx said. "I mean… he did save those calicos, he did save that kitten uh what's his name Lonz?"

"Tumblebrutus Inx", Alonzo answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah right", Sphinx said and grinned. "And if I'm not mistaking he is your brother right?"

"Then he would be yours too."

"I was talking to the idiot."

"Now I'm offended Sphinx I thought you liked me."

"Well who could like you?"

"Good question… what do you think Admetus?"

"I think you are both out of your minds", Admetus said but Alonzo and Sphinx saw the twitching at the corner of his mouth and noticed the change in his tone.

"You heard that Lonz", Sphinx said. "He thinks we have switched bodies."

"I do not!"

"Well what else did you mean", Alonzo asked.

"That you are both crazy!"

"Well if we are both crazy", Sphinx said and looked deep in thought. "That make us a majority and that makes us normal…"

Alonzo beamed at him. "Yeah and that would mean that we are not crazy at all!"

"Yeah! Uh does that mean that Ad is crazy?"

The twins looked at each other and then at the guard who looked at them in shock and confusion.

"Yes", they stated in unison.

"I am not crazy", Ad growled.

"Ah that just makes you the odd tom out", Sphinx said. "Therefore you are abnormal and therefore you my dear tom are the crazy one."

"You two are about to make me crazy…"

"Hey he wants to join the majority", Alonzo grinned. "Good job Sphinx."

"Why thank you very much Alonzo."

"Shut up", Admetus hissed. "You stop teasing me", he said to Sphinx. "And you", he pointed at Alonzo. "Stop smiling like a lunatic."

"I do not have moon spasm!" Alonzo objected.

"Pardon", Ad said.

"Well you called me lunatic, and Luna is one of the names for the goddess of the moon, a counterpart to Selene from the Greek mythology, you also said tic that is a sickness where you can get spasms."

Sphinx started to laugh at Admetus' exasperated face.

"Go to hell traitor", he said darkly.

"Nope I don't think I want to", Alonzo said and with a grunt Admetus left.

"Well he didn't try to kill us", Sphinx said when Alonzo sat down beside him. Alonzo smiled and took out the herbs he'd gotten from Asp. "Where did you get those?"

"From my only friend in the tribe."

"So that was who he heard?"

"Yup…"

"You are a smart tom you know that?"

"If I was so smart we wouldn't be in this situation."

Sphinx sighed. "It's my fault."

"No it's father's… father's and_ not_ Deuteronomy."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know", Alonzo said as he started to clean Sphinx's wounds. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

"What do you suggest we do then Munkustrap", Skimble said. Deuteronomy and the elders were at the big tire talking about Alonzo and Sphinx.

"I don't know and I don't care", Munk hissed. "Alonzo is a traitor."

"We don't know that", Jenny said softly.

"He said he's the son of Macavity", Skimble objected.

"So", Gus said. "Maybe he hasn't taken parts in any of these attempts Macavity has done to power."

"I knew who he is all along", Jelly said and everyone stared at her.

"What", Munk yelled.

"Munkustrap I saw Alonzo as a kitten, I do not forget faces. He is the same one I saw Macavity protect, the same kitten that saved you, an enemy, from a car that snowy day. Alonzo may be the son of Macavity. But I think he has the heart of his mother."

"Cryss", Gus said sadly. "Poor thing… poor thing."

"What happened to her", Munk asked darkly. "Sphinx yelled at me that he had lost his mother so I guess she is dead then."

"Maybe", Skimble said. "Or maybe she has just turned crazy or something."

"What", Munk asked in confusion.

"Cryss and Macavity were Jellicles you know that much Munk. But before mating with Macavity Cryss had another mate, a tom named Sabestin."

"Wasn't it Sebastin", Jenny asked.

"Uh", Skimble said. "I'm not really sure… the name has been mixed up so many times. Anyway Munkustrap the two of them were very much in love and gave birth to twins."

Munk's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes two girls Apollina and Artemina. One day when Cryss had been out a pollicle attacked the family's den and killed her kittens and her mate."

"She was heartbroken", Jenny said sadly. "We left her to deal with her pain alone, she wished to do so."

"We should have given her more care", Jelly said and sniffled. "It was our fault she ended up with Macavity."

"What", Munk yelled.

"We left her alone and by doing so we gave Macavity a way to her", Gus said and hugged Jelly to him. "He used his charm to win her over as a friend. I think he played on the fact that we abandoned her. Friendship lead to best friends and later on… mates."

"But I have another theory", Skimble said. "Sebastin had a brother you see Munk… his brother is still alive today."

"What's his name?" Munk asked.

"Macavity."

From his hiding place Asparagus could barely keep back his gasp. He was eavesdropping on the council and intended to tell Alonzo about everything he found out.

"Macavity is Sabestin's brother", Bustopher Jones said. "They were nothing alike and Macavity was always jealous at his brother… his older brother in a matter of fact."

"My theory", Skimble said and rose and started to pace back and forth. "Is that Macavity murdered Cryss' family because he was very much in love with her too. He never dared to get close to her to ask so his brother advanced instead."

"And how do you figure that out?" Jelly asked.

"I overheard Macavity tell his brother he was in love with Cryss."

"Why didn't you tell us dear", Jenny said.

"I did tell Deuteronomy."

Everyone turned to the old tom.

"I hadn't seen anything evil in Macavity at the time", Deuteronomy said. "So I did not believe Skimble's theory believable. What a mistake that was. Had I listened to Skimbleshanks your family would have been spared Bustopher. "

"Yes that's why Macavity and Cryss got banished", Munk said.

"No Munk", Jelly said softly. "Not Cryss."

"What?"

"A very few knows the truth", the turtle queen continued. "Our oldest do since we have talked about it so much. Cryss was not banished Munk she was taken."

Munk looked at her in confusion.

"But father you said", he began but Deuteronomy cut him off.

"I know what I said Munk, but it was to keep you away from Macavity and his children."

"Deuteronomy gave Cryss the choice to stay", Skimble went on. "And she said yes. Macavity swore to get her back. Cryss stayed with Jelly and Gus after that."

"It was my fault", Jelly said. "I told her to stay put when I went out with Gus and when we got back…" She started to sniff and her mate hugged her. Asparagus felt the need to go over and hug her too but he knew he would be in trouble if doing so.

"The den was trashed Munkustrap", Gus said. "Everything was destroyed and there were signs of really bad struggling. Cryss didn't want to go but Macavity forced her. We wanted to go after her but there were no sign of her and no scent."

"So you just gave up", Munk said.

"We had no choice", Jenny sniffed too. "There was nothing to do and weeks after her disappearing we saw Macavity and this kitten and you on the street."

"Alonzo", Munk grumbled. "So this Cryss might still be alive?"

"She is not alive", Tantomile and Coricopat said in unison and everyone looked at them.

"How do you know", Bustopher asked.

"We have taken part of Alonzo's thoughts for a long time now. We knew what he was planning and not."

"Excuse me", Deuteronomy said confused.

"Alonzo was sent here to find a way to you and your family Deuteronomy", Tantomile said.

"When he found that way he was to act", Coricopat said.

"Act", Munk asked darkly. "Act how?"

"Take action", Tantomile said. "He would get close to you and-"

"-then kill you all", Coricopat interrupted. "Deuteronomy-"

"-Munkustrap-"

"-Tugger-"

"-your mates-"

"-and kittens", they said the last one in unison.

"What", Munkustrap's yell was really loud. "That sneaky, devious… I will kill him myself!"

"No", Coricopat yelled and everyone started at him, even Tantomile.

"Excuse me", Munk growled at him.

"Alonzo has been tricked Munkustrap", Coricopat said. "He has grown up to think that Deuteronomy threw both his father and mother out. He thought that Deuteronomy was to blame for the death of his mother, he was brought up to do so."

"Wait you said thought", Skimble said to the Siamese. Coricopat and Tantomile were part of the council because of their gifts.

"Yes", Coricopat said and nodded. "Alonzo is no longer sure of who is to blame and who is not… and that is because of you Skimble."

"Me", the railway cat asked in confusion. "What did I do lad?"

"You told him the first part about Cryss. You told him about Sedastin or whatever his name was and the murder. You mentioned a brother but no name and that made Alonzo suspicious towards his father."

"Pft why does he even believe his father then", Munk asked.

"Isn't it obvious", Coricopat went on. "He loves his father."

The cats started to laugh, even Deuteronomy and Tantomile.

"Yeah right", Munk said and looked at the mind-reader.

"Is it so hard to believe", Cori asked annoyed. "Think about it." He turned to Deuteronomy. "Sir if you wanted to raise your children to use as a weapon in the future, wouldn't you show them lots of love and praise them to make them loyal to you?"

Deuteronomy looks at him bewildered.

"Why yes Coricopat I would but-"

"And love is one of the strongest things on Earth. We are ready to risk everything for those we love, family and _friends_ alike." He threw a look towards Asp's hiding place and the smaller tom feels his face pale. Cori had read his thoughts.

"Oh crap", he mumbles.

"_Don't worry Asp_", he hears Cori say in his head. "_I will not tell and Mil does not know._"

"Coricopat", Deuteronomy says sternly. "I see your point but we do not know of his motives until he tells us."

Coricopat starts to laugh. "We don't know you say?"

"Ori", Tantomile hisses. "Behave."

He shrugs.

"So", Munk says and smirks. "He had an easy childhood you say?"

"No", Cori said. "You will find out for yourself that Alonzo grew up during cruel forms. Only having one cat to turn to, one that truely loved him."

"His father."

"No", Cori says and shakes his head. "We will not accomplish anything here… I'm off and Munk you will see for yourself."

Asparagus holds his breath when he hears Cori talk.

"_Meet me at your den Asp_", Cori tells him and Asp runs off.

* * *

Asparagus paces back and forth in nervousness then a paw lands on his shoulder and he jumps.

"Calm down", Cori says. "It's just me."

"Phew Cori you gave me a fright…" Then his smile left his face. "You know then?"

"That you've been seeing Alonzo and giving him things to help him and his brothers?"

"Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"Don't be."

"Oh and why not?"

"Let's go talk to Alonzo again."

"How do you figure we do that?"

"I'm supposed to stand guard after Ad so… come on."

* * *

Alonzo and Sphinx were playing rock and scissors.

"Ha rock beats scissors", Sphinx grinned, he was leading 10-1.

"You know it isn't any fun playing with you", Alonzo said but still smiles.

"Oh and why not…" In the early morning light Sphinx's eyes pick up the light from the rising sun and that makes them shine a bit.

"You can read my thoughts", Alonzo said softly. "It's cheating."

"I can't! I just know you. You have a system when you play."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you always do stone, paper, scissors, scissors, paper, stone, stone, stone, paper, paper, scissors, scissors, stone, paper, stone, paper, stone and then starts over."

"So I would have taken stone next?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's see then genius. One, two three!"

"Ha", Sphinx grinned. "Rock beats scissors! 11-1."

"How did you do that?"

"I knew you would go backwards, you do that when I know how you work."

Alonzo grins. "Oh how bright we are today…"

"It's morning and thank you they don't call me Helios for nothing."

"Helios?"

"Yes."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Okay I give up Inx why do people call you Helios?"

"Well Helios was this Greek sun-god right?"

"Right."

"Well and the sun and he are bright, bright get it?"

Sphinx started to laugh and Alonzo groaned before chuckling and throwing a small piece of bread, courtesy of Asp, at his brother.

"You're hopeless", he says with a grin. "You never grow up."

"Well you life would be more boring without me", Sphinx said and grinned.

"You got that right brother, you make things interesting. I must always clean up your mess."

"Oi I resent that!"

"Do that all you want, you know it's true."

"I do not."

"Actually you do", another voice cut in and their heads snapped to the gate where Cori and Asp stood. It was Cori who had spoken.

"Asp, Cori", Alonzo grinned and rose. "What procure us this honor?"

Sphinx chuckled from the floor and came over.

"Hello", he said and grinned. "I don't think we have been properly introduced."

"No", Asparagus said. "We haven't, I only know you as the annoying son of Macavity, well Sphinx I know your name too."

"Why does everyone keep telling me I'm annoying", Sphinx asked his twin.

"Because you are", Alonzo supplied and Sphinx beat him up the head.

"I am not!"

"Yes", Cori said. "You are Mr. Annoying. Everyone thinks so."

"Nope I'm a master in the art of making people, cats and others, react."

"And how do you do that", Asparagus asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Being my wonderful and charming self."

"Being annoying", the other three said and the four shared a chuckle.

"So what are you guys doing here", Alonzo asked the two Jellicles.

"We just wanted to know how you are", Asp said and smiled softly.

"I can't complaint I have a good cellmate but the treatment could be better", he shrugged.

"And there is something more you want", Sphinx said. "You want to tell us something that might hurt us or make us really, really mad."

Cori and Asp gaped at him.

"How did you know that", Asp asked. "Are you a mind reader too?"

"No oh Everlasting cat no."

"Then you must be very bright", Cori said.

"Just call me Helios."

"What?"

"Well you see-" He was interrupted when Alonzo put a paw over his mouth.

"Trust me Cori you are better off not knowing", he said. "Now spill it."

Asp looked at Cori who nodded.

"We know the truth about your father and mother's banishment…" he said and Alonzo's paw dropped slowly from Sphinx's mouth and they looked at him with big eyes. But didn't say anything. Asparagus told them everything he'd heard and when he was done the twins were boiling in anger.

"Lonz when we get out of here", Sphinx said. "Let us take revenge on those who deserve it the most."

"Oh and who would that be", Alonzo asked grimly.

"Father and Brutal."

Alonzo smirked evilly. "I've wanted to smash Brutal's head in for a long, long time."

"Well you may get your shot sooner than you think", Cori said.

"Huh", the twins said in confusion.

"Brutal is here."

"Out of the way gentletoms", Sphinx says darkly and rubs his paws.

"Whoa", Alonzo stops him just in time. "No, Sphinx no big booms."

"Fine we'll do it your way then."

"His way", Asp asks and Alonzo walks up to the gate and pushes it open. "How did you do that?"

"While talking to you before I picked the lock while you were watching me and then Ad."

"You mean you could just have walked out whenever you liked?"

"Pretty much. Now come on Brutal is not one to wait for."

"We don't need that", Cori said. "He is fighting Munkustrap."

"Oh great", Sphinx said.

* * *

Munk was fighting the best he could but Brutal was just too strong for him. He hadn't really regained all his strength from fighting Sphinx earlier either. He was thrown onto the ground and Brutal pulled his face close to his.

"I will kill you little Jellicle", Brutal said darkly. "And then father will show me the respect I deserve."

"You don't reserve respect", Munk said. "You are evil."

Brutal smirked. "Even more reason to do it."

Brutal threw him across the clearing and the cats watching were too shocked to do anything. Munk rose and lunged at Brutal and they tumbled over the ground. But Brutal was the bigger tom and the stronger one too. He grabbed Munk around the throat with one paw.

"_Now you'll see_", a voice said in his head and his surroundings changed. Brutal was still there, but he looked smaller, younger. Munk clawed at Brutal's paw with his own and realized they were small, kitten size!

"What the", he said.

"Aw what are you gonna do", Brutal taunted. "Am I too big and scary for you little shit?"

"No", a voice piped and Munkustrap realized it was he who said it, but it wasn't really his voice.

"Wrong answer", Brutal said and threw him across the room they were in and he hit his back hard and sunk to the floor.

"Lonz", a small voice called from the shadows. It sounded worried.

"Lonz", Munk said in confusion. "Wait a minute this is Alonzo's memories?" Suddenly he heard dark growls and laughter from all around him. From every direction came big henchcats. They walked towards him slowly cackling.

"Father", Alonzo squeaked. "Please stop I-I-I can't…"

"You must", a cold voice came from the dark. "Remember your mother."

"B-b-but t-t-they are too big!"

"Some Jellicles will be bigger than you. Attack!"

The henchcats flew at him and Munk found that he was now watching everything from afar. Alonzo's screams in pain and fright echoed all around him.

"Stop", Munk yelled. "For heaven's sake he's just a kit!"

"Daddy stop", a voice filled with tears shrieked. Munk looked to his side and saw a black and blood red kitten struggle in the iron grip of his father's.

"No", Macavity said coldly his grip seemed to harden on Sphinx's arm.

"Ow! Daddy you're hurting me!"

"Pain is an illusion Sphinx. I am doing this because I love both of you more than anything. Your mother wants this of you, she loves you."

Suddenly there was a scream from the henchcats and he backed away covering his eyes.

"Damn it", he spat. "My eyes!"

The other henchcats backed away and Munk could see Alonzo stand on shaky paws and blood dripped from his right paw. He looked angry. Macavity laughs happily.

"Good work my boy", he said. "You make me so proud!"

"Thank you father."

Then without warning Macavity lets away a bolt of lightning that hits Alonzo and he falls to the floor.

"Lonz", Sphinx yells and hurries towards his fallen brother.

"Good job Alonzo", Macavity said. "You are improving but don't forget to count with magic." With that he and the henchcats left. Sphinx had reached his brother and was hugging him hard while crying. Alonzo sat up and hugged him back.

"Did daddy hurt you bad", he asked Sphinx softly.

"Just a l-little. What about you?"

"I'm fine Sphinx…"

"No you're not… Can I make it better?"

"Sing mum's song for me."

Munk raised both eyebrows. Sphinx dried his tears and started to sing in a soft voice:

**_Be brave, little one  
Make a wish for each sad little tear  
Hold your head up, though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you_**

**_Don't cry, little one  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see  
Someone's waiting for you_**

**_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
And you're sure to see the light  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
And your little world will be bright_**

**_Have faith, little one  
Till your hopes and your wishes come true  
You must try to be brave, little one  
Someone's waiting to love you_**

"Are you waiting Sphinx", Alonzo asked.

"No, I already love you… are you waiting?"

"No I already love you."

Then a shadow fell over them and their father sat down and hugged them.

"I love you two too", he said. "You are my pride and joy."

"Liar", Munk spat.

"I am not", Brutal answered and Munk found that he was back in the yard.

"You", Munk gasped out. "You hurt your own brother… willingly!"

"Well I never had more fun beating the shit out of him when he was younger. Now die Jellicle."

"Don't you even think about it", a voice said and Brutal was hit by a lightning and Munk fell to the ground. He saw a blur of Black and white above him and someone tackled Brutal.

* * *

Munk sat up and saw Brutal fight viciously with a black and white tom.

"Alonzo", he asked in confusion.

"You okay there Munksy", a voice said and someone pulled him to his paws. Munk looked at the one helping him and saw that it was Sphinx.

"Yes", Munk said and then turns his head to the fight.

Alonzo scratched Brutal over the face so badly it drew blood.

"Go away", he spat at his older brother. "Leave or I'll kill you!"

Brutal staggered backwards and laughs and says, for all the attending Jellicles to hear:

"No you won't. You won't kill me because you have never killed another cat in your entire life. You always stops when you can do it. Why do you think father keeps firing bolts at you? You are weak."

"No Brutal", Alonzo said and felt the warm wind again. "But in comparison to you I have a heart. But I will make a exception just for you!" and they flew at each other.

"You know", Sphinx said softly. "I think he means it."

Munk tried to get to the fighting toms when Alonzo hissed in pain when Brutal bit right into his throat.

"No", Sphinx said and held him back. "You'll get killed."

"Let me go!" Munk yelled.

"No."

"You heard him", Tugger yelled. He had just come to the yard again and found the fight going on. "Let my brother go vermin!" And he lashed out at Sphinx with his claws unsheathed.

"Tugger no", Munk yelled.

Tugger's claws it and Sphinx body went still. His paws went to his throat. Tugger had slashed it.

"Lonz", he croaked and his bother brothers stopped. Alonzo eyes grew wide.

"Sphinx!" he yelled and ran to his twin's side. Brutal took that as an opportunity to flee, a satisfied grin on his lips. His plan was working out perfectly the last thing he saw was Sphinx falling.

**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC Am I mean or what?_**

**_Malurina - I hope you're right_**

**_Roselna - Nope it doesn't surprise me_**

**_raptoregg64 - Yeah poor Sphinx and Zo_**

**_SummerRose12 - Why were you shouting at your laptop?_**

**_Thanks for all reviews:)_**


	14. Part 13

Part 13

Alonzo caught his brother just before he hit the ground. Sphinx was jerking and grabbed Alonzo's shoulder.

"Lonzie…" he said weekly. "Forgive me."

"Shut up you have nothing to apologize for", Alonzo said sternly.

"For dying?"

"Not if I can help it", Munk mumbled. "MISTO!"

The small conjurer ran up to them and dropped to his knees beside Alonzo and Sphinx.

"I", he said. "I can fix this… I can heal the wound but he's lost so much blood he might not-"

"He will", Alonzo growled. "Just heal the wound."

Misto nodded and Munk grabbed Alonzo's arm and pulled him away.

"Give Misto some space", he said softly.

"What's going on", Tugger asked. "I thought-"

Tugger was lucky Munk was already holding Alonzo, that Cori could read minds and that Alonzo was too tired from the fight. When Alonzo tried to attack Tugger Munk held him back and Cori joined him fast as lightning.

"I'll kill you", Alonzo yelled and tried to get loose and it was hard to keep him at bay. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Whoa Alonzo", Munk said and felt Admetus and Mungojerrie join them in holding the angry tom at bay. "Calm down it was an accident!"

"It was not", Alonzo yelled. "Don't deny it Munk he did it on purpose!"

"I… I did not", Tugger said in confusion. "I didn't aim for his throat… I-I aimed for his arm."

"Liar!"

"He's not lying", Cori said and looked Alonzo in the eyes. "He's not lying."

Alonzo let his eyes dropped and winced in pain.

"Lonz", Munk exclaimed when the other tom sagged in his arms. "Lonz!"

"'e fointed", Jerrie said and they lowered their former friend to the ground. "Oi where does all tha blood come from?"

Munkustrap looked at himself and saw that he had blood all over his arms and chest. From Sphinx he guessed, but Ad and Jerrie hadn't touched the other tom, not Cori either come to think of it. But all three had blood stained on them.

"Shit", Cori swore and bend down. "Misto!"

"In a second!" The conjurer yelled and Munk saw that he was finishing off with Sphinx's healing. "There I'm on my way!"

When Misto came over he gasped and dropped to his knees beside Alonzo.

"Damn", he swore and started with healing spells but nothing happened. "I-I'm too drained."

Munk looked down and saw that Alonzo had five decimeter deep gashes over his stomach and they were bleeding badly. He cursed and put pressure on them.

"Get him to the medical den", Jenny ordered. "We will get both of them sorted out."

Munk nodded and rose but Cori put a paw on his shoulder.

"I'll take Alonzo", he said sternly. "You need to stay here and explain."

"What about Sphinx?"

"I", Quaxo stuttered. "I can levitate him into the medical den…"

"Good", Munk said and watched in longing as Cori darted off with their injured friend. Closely followed by Jenny, Jelly, Quaxo and the levitating body of Sphinx. Munk turned around to find the whole tribe staring at him.

"Okay", he said. "Let's go over to the tire."

* * *

"Munkustrap", Deuteronomy said sternly. "What happened?"

Munk took a deep breath.

"I was on my way to talk to Alonzo", he said. "When Brutal attacked me, mind set on killing me. He only did it to gain his father's respect, not to save his brothers."

"Half brothers", Tantomile piped up.

"Yes half-brothers", Munk said. "When he was about to finish me off… he got his by a lightning. I thought it was Mistofelees but then someone flew at Brutal and I only saw it was white and black. I didn't think Misto would go into close battle with Brutal. Then Sphinx helped me up and asked if I was alright."

"That leads to another question", Admetus growled. "How did the two of them get out?" he looked around the clearing. "Someone must have let them out."

"Are you sure they didn't escape on their own", Asp asked in a small voice.

"No", his best friend yelled. "When I left my duty over to Cori and Asp they were…" He trailed off and his eyes widened. Then he turned to Asparagus with narrowed eyes and growled.

"_You_", he spat.

"Me", Asp asked.

"You let them out!"

"I-I did not", Asp said. "They-they opened the gate themselves… th-they must have!"

"No", Admetus yelled and advanced on him. "I can see it in your behavior! I know you Asparagus, when you're lying or hiding something you start to stutter."

"I-I d-do-o n-n-not!" Everyone was looking at him now with raised eyebrows. "I-I'm jus-t m-mad for being a-accused f-for s-something I-I did not d-do!"

"So you deny opening the gate?"

"Yes!"

"And helping them escape?"

"Yes."

"So you are innocent?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Did you visit Alonzo when he first got put in the cage?"

"Yes! No wait-"

"Aha", Admetus said triumphant. "I knew it! I knew I heard him talk to someone!"

"He talked to Sphinx he told you so! You said you saw someone at the gate and heard voices and Alonzo told you that-" Asp threw his paws over his mouth.

"Uh oh", Pouncival whispered to his sister Etcetera. "Busted."

"Aha", Admetus said again. "You just confessed that you were there! I didn't tell you that, in fact I didn't even get time to tell Munkustrap."

Everyone looked at Asp who started to tremble in fright. But Munk started to laugh.

"Why are you so afraid Asp", he asked and grinned. "I won't hurt you."

"Y-you won't", Asp asked in confusion. "But I talked to Alonzo and-"

"Yeah, yeah", Munk said. "Let's not discussed of whom did what and how. We must discuss of what to do with Alonzo and Sphinx when they get better."

"If they get better", Cassandra said.

"No", Munk said and shook his head. "Not if. For the short time I have known Alonzo I have learned that _if_ does not exist in his vocabulary. For example when we went to save Jerrie and Teazer I said to Alonzo that 'if we get into the lair', he held up his paw and said 'when, not if, never if, if gives no hope but when does'."

"You must realize this is because he knew you would get in", Demeter pointed out.

"No", Munk said. "I don't think so. Remember that time when a pollicle chased you and Lina up a tree?"

Bombalurina shuddered. "Nasty creatures."

"I told Alonzo 'Lonz if we can get around the pollicle' again he cut me off by saying 'when, not if, never if, if gives no hope but when does'. He really means that Demi." He looked at her with eyes that were glistening with unshed tears. "Not if… never if."

Everyone was quiet and then Deuteronomy cleared his throat.

"So", he said. "What do you suggest we do Munkustrap?"

The protector sighed. "Father I am not certain yet… but I know that we cannot push them away."

He was met with uproars chatter from most cats.

"Quiet", Deuteronomy boomed and everyone went quiet. "Why this change of mind my son? Earlier you had your mind set on killing Alonzo yourself?"

Munk took a deep breath and noticed that Coricopat had joined them.

"I came to think of what I was told", he said and looked at the tom elders. "It is our fault, partly, that Alonzo and Sphinx are the way they are. Had the tribe been guarding their mother better Alonzo and Sphinx would have grown up here. Not been forced to… to grow up the way they did."

"You speak as if you know how they grew up", Bustopher said.

"I do", Munk said and felt the same sadness and anger he had felt when he saw the vision. "At least partly."

The tribe started to mumble, but no Cori who looked really pleased with himself. Munk looked at him and without taking his eyes from the mystical tom he said:

"I was shown something from their childhood, something I both wished I wouldn't have seen but also wished that you all could have seen. No one and certainly not a kitten or two in this case, should have to live through that hell… and only be showered with false love from everywhere but from their twin."

Cori nodded approvingly.

"_I don't know how you did that Cori_", Munk thought. "_But I am thankful you did._"

"_This was not of my doing Munk_", Cori answered. "_Someone else is here… and this someone has been here since the ball. This someone is showing you this… not me… and there might be more to see._"

Munk gulped when he thought of it.

"So you are saying", Tugger growled. "Not to kick them out and get rid of them?"

"I think we should", Ad said.

"No", Asparagus yelled then. "Alonzo is our friend! I will not stand by and watch you treat them like evil jerks when I know they aren't!"

"They work for Macavity", Victoria yelled at him. "They are evil!"

"Would someone evil comfort his brother when he is injured", Asparagus growled. "Would someone that is evil care for his family, would someone that is evil protect family? Would someone that is evil care more for the wellbeing of others than his or her own? Would someone evil say that they love someone?"

It went completely quiet and for a moment Munk wondered if Asparagus had seen what he had seen.

"I will not stand by and watching you punish someone who is not to blame", Asparagus hissed and stormed out of the clearing. Munk looked around before leaving for the medical den.

* * *

Jenny and Jelly wasn't in the medical room when he got there, neither was Quaxo. But Munk could see the injured twins laying the large bed that was used for couples or very close siblings. He walked over and his heart nearly melted when he saw their peaceful faces.

"Look at them", a voice filled with pride said and he looked around. His eyes fell on Macavity! He opened his mouth to yell at him to get out but all that came out was:

"I know." But his voice was female and when he turned back to the twins he saw two newborn kittens instead.

"They will be my key to revenge", Macavity stated.

"Mac please", the female voice begged. "Don't do this to them… They are your sons."

"They may be but they will still be useful to me. Alonzo seem smart and strong and I know just by looking at Sphinx that he is a mystic such as myself. He will have great powers one day."

"Mac", the queen begged. "Please let me take them to the yard. They do not deserve growing up like that."

"Silence", he hissed and hit her across the face. Munk growled and tried to his him put his paw went straight through. He had left the queen's body, just as he had Alonzo's when he was about to experience pain.

"You are nothing worth to me Cryss", Macavity went on. "But your death will be of use for me."

"No", she said and Munk saw tears in her eyes. "No please Mac."

"You will be a great reason for them to want to crush the Jellicles. I will make sure of that." With that he left the room and Cryss fell to her knees and cried.

"My babies", she cried. "No my poor baby boys. Your father is a cruel tom, the cruelest in the world. Do not end up like him, babies please."

Munk saw the kittens move in their bed and she reached out and caressed their heads and started to sing.

**_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_**

**_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine_**

**_From your head to your toes baby mine  
_****_You're so sweet goodness knows  
_****_You are so precious to me  
_****_Cute as can be baby of mine  
_****_Baby mine, baby mine_**

When she stopped he hugged kissed their foreheads.

"Babies of mine… do not end up like your father", she said and Munk closed his eyes to keep from crying. When he opened them he was back in the medical den. He took a shuddering breath and put a paw on Alonzo's shoulder and the other on Sphinx's.

"Don't worry Cryss", he said. "I will make sure they do not end up like their father. I will show them what kindness is."****

**_TBC _**

**_Malurina - Satisfied?_**

**_Roselna - To get these kind of reactions..._**

**_raptoregg64 - Okay, okay no need to yell_**

**_SummerRose12 - I hope your question was answered._**

**_Thanks for all reviews:)_**


	15. Part 14

Part 14

Asparagus went around the town, cussing like a sailor and kicking a rock in front of him all the way.

"Stupid Ad", he muttered. "Who does he think he is?" He suddenly heard voices.

"What", one voice yelled.

"It's true father", the other said sounding devastated. "They are gone! Both of them! I-I tried to help Sphinx, since he is the weaker of the two b-but Deuteronomy sent that son of his at him!"

"Munkustrap!"

"No father… the Rum Tum Dummy."

"Tugger you idiot! Rum Tum Tugger!"

Asparagus snuck closer and peaked into the alley the voices came from and he just managed to keep back his gasp. It was Brutal and Macavity!

"I'm sorry father", Brutal said. "Sphinx asked me to follow him to be a lookout while he searched for Alonzo. He found him in a cage father… battered and bruised. Thanks to the Jellicles."

"More thanks to you", Asp mumbled.

"Those blasted Jellicles", Macavity cursed and hit the brick wall beside him so hard sparks flew from his paw. Brutal had to jump and duck so he wouldn't get hit. Asp dodged behind the corner as a bolt flew at him.

"Everlasting", he breathed out in horror. "That guy is crazy!"

"Father", Brutal asked.

"What happened next Brutal", Macavity hissed.

"T-the protector… Munkustrap he had Alonzo being pulled out of the cage and held while he abused him. Sphinx didn't see it at first but when he did… he lost it. He went completely crazy and attacked Munkustrap. But three toms jumped at him in return and they all held him while Tugger walked over and said: 'Well lookie here, Cryss was first and now her kittens will follow.' Then he cut Sphinx's throat and… and… my poor baby brother was gone within seconds. Now Alonzo went livid! He threw the toms holding him off and fought with Munkustrap. But the damage Alonzo had taken before was too much and he couldn't fight like he used to… Munkustrap made five deep claw marks in Alonzo's stomach… he bled to death and then the Jellicles took both of their bodies away… I couldn't get there in time father."

"No, no, NO!" Macavity yelled and more bolts threw. Brutal jumped and dodged and was hit. "My weapons! My greatest weapons lost to that… that… Jellicle!"

Asparagus felt anger in him again.

"Weapons", he hissed. "They were his sons and all he is upset about is losing his weapons?"

"But", Brutal said as he rose. "We can still beat them father."

"Yes", Macavity said. "We will beat them, blue, purple and red! I will not rest until I have killed them for killing my weapons! My twins!"

"He's out of his mind", Asp mumbled.

"Most of the time yes", a voice said behind him and he turned to see three henchcats, all toms. "But that's what makes him such a good leader."

"Vulcanov", Asp spat and lunged but someone grabbed his headfur and hoisted him into the air. It was the biggest tom Asp had ever seen. He squirmed in pain.

"Let's see what the boss thinks about this little shit", Vulcanov grinned and they entered the alley.

* * *

Asp felt the hard impact with the concrete floor and winched in pain.

"What's this Vulcanov", Macavity spat and Asp looked up at him and Brutal.

"A Jellicle spy sir", Vulcanov said. "We found him lurking around the corner."

Brutal's eyes widened in, was that fear? But Macavity was smiling evilly.

"Is that so", he walked over and put his paw around Asparagus' throat and picked him off the ground. "Maybe I should just kill you here and now little Jellicle… for what you did to my sons."

"I didn't do anything to them", Asp croaked.

"No", Macavity said and grinned. "No but your protector did didn't he?"

"Not in the way Brutal described it."

"And why would I believe you Jellicle?"

Asp didn't answer. He knew he needed to get out of there… but how? Then it hit him! Macavity was standing in a puddle of water! If he could make the ginger tom shot lightning again…

"You're right you wouldn't", Asp said. "Neither should Alonzo have done."

"Excuse me", Macavity growled.

"It was I who lead him into the trap! I made him blow his cover so Munk could beat him up! Oh how I enjoyed watching that loser get beaten."

"Shut it", Macavity hissed and Asp saw that his paws were sparkling.

"Come to think of it it's obvious that he is your son. Geez you're such a loser Macavity."

"SHUT UP!" Macavity yelled and lightning shot out of his paws, all four of them. And the ones standing in the puddle lead to Macavity hurting himself. The ginger tom and Asp screamed in agony. Macavity dropped his captive and, until this day Asp didn't know how it happened, Asp darted off down the streets.

"After him", Brutal yelled. "Kill him!"

Asp ran as fast as his paws could carry him and prayed to the Everlasting cat that she would send help. He felt that he was ready to pass out at any moment and he was swaying as he ran.

* * *

"Admetus", Jenny said sharply.

"What mother", he asked sourly.

"You should make up with Asparagus honey."

"No."

"Ad… I know you hate being betrayed by friends. But you must understand that this is a complicated situation. The world is not divided in two camps. There are so many more than that. Alonzo and Sphinx are-"

"Sons of Macavity! The tribe's nemesis! Mother they are evil!"

"Would Alonzo really have saved Tumble if he was evil?"

"It was part of the plan to get our trust!"

"Would Sphinx hesitate if he was really truly evil?"

Admetus looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"When Sphinx took your brother, Tumble started to cry and plea to him to let him go. Sphinx nearly did it… until Brutal yelled at him. Your brother also told me that he begged Sphinx to let him go and that Sphinx answered 'If only I could little one'. Now would he do that if he was really truly evil?"

Ad bit his lip. "Maybe not."

"Ad this is hard on everyone. But please go and visit the twins or _please_ go and talk to Asparagus you are best friends."

Admetus looked at her and sighed and walked to the medical den.

* * *

Munkustrap was talking to Jelly when he came in.

"What do you mean they might not make it", Munk nearly yelled. "The wounds were stopped in time!"

"They've lost too much blood Munk", Jelly said softly. "And… and I think they are lost."

"Lost? What are you talking about?"

"There are theories that when a cat is unconscious his or her mind leaves the body to stay in a twilight word between life and death. Should the body recover the mind can return… should the body not recover they can leave…"

"Leave", Munk asked and his face darkened. "You mean die?"

"Yes I'm sorry Munkustrap."

"But you said they were lost."

"Yes… You see sometimes the body do recover but the mind does not return… because it doesn't know how to do it. My guess is that one of these two are lost and the other staying with the other."

"Can't we go after them somehow?" Admetus asked and they turned to him. "I may not think of them as friends… but no one disserves to be lost like that."

Munk looked at him sternly but Jelly smiled.

"I'm glad you said that Ad", she said. "But I'm also sad."

"Why", Munk's head snapped towards her.

"Because there is no way we can enter that state of-"

She was interrupted when everything around the three of them darkened.

"Jelly", Munk asked uncertain. "What is going on?"

"I-I don't know Munkustrap…"

Admetus looked around and saw that everything was black, there was no light and even the colors of his fur, Jelly's and Munk's were dull. He felt so… light but he knew that he could never jump because he was heavy too. Every movement felt like an eternity and he it was heavy.

"We…" Jelly said in shock. "We must be there…"

"There", Ad asked and his voice echoed in the dark like her did. "There where?"

"The place the mind goes to", Munk said. "We're there aren't we Jelly?"

Jelly nodded. They looked around but saw nothing, they heard nothing… not at first. Then a small voice, from a kitten sang:

**_Home is behind the world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight._**

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade

"That's the song mommy sang", a small voice whimpered.

"Yes", another small voice said. "Mommy used to look at the big white lamp at night and sing."

"What did she mean Lonzie?"

"I don't know Inx… I think momma was sad to leave us."

"Inx", Ad asked and looked at Munk.

"Lonzie", Munk stated and moved towards the voices. They walked for an eternity, it felt like that anyway and soon they saw two small forms sit on the ground. Two small kittens, one black and blood red, the other white and black sat curled together in the dark. The black and blood red one saw them and whimpered and his brother rose and stood in a protective way over his brother.

"If you want to hurt my brother you will have to hurt me first", his growled.

Admetus grinned at the small ones bravery. It was Alonzo, no question about it.

"Relax Alonzo", Munkustrap said and held up his paws in a peaceful gesture. "We are not here to hurt you. We're here to get you back."

"I'm no going", Alonzo spat. "Inx is lost and I no go without him."

Ad looked at Jelly who nodded and walked up to the kittens. Alonzo pressed Sphinx behind him and backed away. Jelly crouched down before them and reached out a paw at Alonzo. He swatted at her but she only chuckled.

"You are feisty little one and very, very brave", she said. "Why did you attack me?"

"Our daddy said that always attack Jellicles", Alonzo hissed.

"Do you know I'm a Jellicle?"

"Yeah! Daddy talked to your boyfriend down on the road."

Jelly chuckled. "He is not my boyfriend Alonzo."

"H-how do you know Lonzie's name", Sphinx asked frightened.

Jelly smiled softly. "I know both of you Sphinx. You are not supposed to be here."

"We know", Alonzo said. "But Inx can find no way home no."

"Why are they kittens", Admetus asked.

"The stories about this place", Jelly called over her shoulder. "Is that you are here in the period of time when you are or were most vulnerable."

"So we would be kittens too", Munk asked.

"No Munk", Jelly said.

"But you said the time that we are most vulnerable... we are kittens then."

"The time we are most vulnerable yes… but also the time of most confusion. I think these two are reliving the time they had just lost their mum."

"Stop talking about us as if we were no here", Alonzo hissed. "She here, daddy told us."

"See what I mean", Jelly said to Admetus.

"Not really…" Ad said.

"Cryss have died… But their father says she hasn't. Boys your mother is gone."

"Mommy no gone", Sphinx screamed. "Mommy always here! Mommy always stay!"

Jelly looked on the kittens in confusion and saw both of them were holding paws over their hearts.

"Mommy never leave", Alonzo said sternly. "Mommy in me and Inx. Daddy said we will fight to make her happy. Jellicles evil, bad cats… they were mean to mommy. Their fault she is not here like you!"

"This must be when Macavity started to train them to be fighters", Munkustrap said. "He filled them with lies… lies their mother didn't tell them. That's why they are confused!"

"Then why did they start to fight for Macavity's sake then", Admetus asked and looked at the kittens. Both were now swatting at Jelly if she got close to them.

"They were too small", a new voice said and they turned and saw-

"Coricopat", Admetus exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I walk here often Ad. To think, to realize and to help."

"Cori", Sphinx exclaimed and smiled.

"You know him Inx", Alonzo asked.

"Yeah I'm here often. Cori can help he always do!"

Cori laughed. "Yeah you had a time in your life when you were here often Sphinx."

"Wait a minute", Munk said. "How can you say he had a time when he was here often? You are younger than they are."

"Yes but I've been here a lot since I was born." Cori shrugged. "Don't make me try to explain it's difficult. Short summary, this place is beyond time and space. Right now it might be ten years ago outside of the dark."

"My head hurts when I try to think of it", Admetus mumbled. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah", Cori grinned. "Sphinx you know the way. Let's go."

"No", Sphinx said and they all turned to him since his voice was older. Both twins were grown. "I'm not going."

* * *

"What", Munk said in confusion. "But Sphinx-"

"Munkustrap", Alonzo said. "Out there I will be forced to leave the one true home I've ever had to go back to my father who will surely kill me for treason and then Sphinx will be all alone."

"He'll have Brutal", Admetus said.

"Brutal", the twins said and laughed without joy.

"Who want that cold hearted bastard as only support", Sphinx asked.

"Brutal hates us", Alonzo said. "You did see how he attacked me right? You did see him smirk when Tugger cut Sphinx's throat."

"We won't go back to a place where no one loves us", Sphinx said. "Our mother is with the Everlasting cat and father only cares for us as weapon."

"You'll have us", Munk said and walked up to Alonzo. "The Jellicles."

Alonzo smiled. "I will but not Sphinx."

"Too many of your friends hate me Munk", Sphinx said.

"Me, Jenny, Skimble, Gus and Bustopher don't", Jelly said. "We have sympathies for you… both of you."

The twins looked at each other.

"I like you Sphinx", Cori said and grinned. "I like our talks in here."

"You must leave", Alonzo said after breaking eye contact with Sphinx. They had had a communication of their own. "You are not supposed to be here."

"But what about you", Ad asked.

"We know the way out", Sphinx said. "We just need some more time."

"Time to do what", Munk asked.

"Time to think and decide and by the way-"

"-someone else needs your help." Alonzo finished.

"What", Jelly asked.

The twins pointed behind them and the four Jellicles' eyes went big. They saw a transparent form run in the dark, he was swaying dangerously.

"Asparagus", Jelly exclaimed.

"He's in danger", Alonzo said. "We can't do anything from here… But you can. You must go back."

"We'll be back", Munk promised. "Err… how do we get there?"

Alonzo and Sphinx just smiled and Munk saw them fade away and the medical den came back.

"That was… interesting", Ad said and looked at Munk.

"Well don't just sit there", Jelly shrieked. "Asparagus is in danger!"

The two toms darted out of the den.

* * *

Asparagus got to corner and leaned heavily on the wall, gasping for air. Tears ran down his face from exhaustion and pain… and terror. Macavity's henchcats were just behind him. He saw the yard gate on the other side of the street, only another house and the street and he would be safe. Asp pushed off the wall and ran. But between the house he were at and the last a form flew out and tackled him to the ground. It was a henchcat. The evil tom started to pound him in this face over and over again while someone else kicked him.

"Stop it", Asp begged. "Please stop it!"

The henchcats laughed and continued.

"Get the hell away from my best buddy!" a voice yelled and the henchcat pounding him was ripped off of Asparagus. Asp could hear yelling and pounding of many paws… the tribe had come for him somehow.

"Oi Asp are you okay", someone said and hoisted him to his feet. But he was blinded from the blood in his eyes. "Oh tha don' look too good."

"Jerrie?"

"Tha one an' only!"

"Who else is here?" Asp tried to get rid of the blood.

"Oi don' do tha' you're gonna 'urt yerself even worse!"

Asp stopped and kept his eyes shut. "Who else is here Jerrie?"

"Well Oi koinda figah tha' you know tha' Ad is 'ere?"

'_He is_', Asp thought in shock. '_I thought he hated me for the moment._'

"Since 'e was tha one tha knock big fat an' ugly off of you. Le's see 'ere… Tuggah is over there an' so is Coricopat an' Misto. Munk is 'ere too, they are 'unting away tha 'enchecats now."

"Asp!" someone yelled and he found himself engulfed in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"A-Ad?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Asparagus", a stern voice said. Asparagus knew that voice anywhere. It was Munkustrap.

"Munk…"

"What happened?"

"Brutal…" Asp began but didn't continue.

"Asp", Admetus said and shook his best friend. "Asparagus!"

"Lies", was all Asp said before going limp in his friend's arms.

"Asp", Admetus exclaimed.

"What did he mean with that", Tugger asked.

"We'll have to figure that out later", Munk said. "Back to the yard. Asparagus needs medical attention."

"Munk", Skimble said. "What about the twins?"

Munk looked at the assembled toms before turning to Admetus.

"Ad hurry", he said. "We must get to Jenny and Jelly."

The two took off.

"Munk", Tugger called. "Munkustrap!"

* * *

Macavity glared at Vulcanov and the other henchcats.

"You let him slip away", Macavity yelled. His fur was black in places where it had been burnt.

"The Jellicles came to his rescue sir", a henchcat said. "They were too many."

"Damn them", Macavity said. "For your sake I hope he didn't hear too much. Tomorrow we will attack the yard and kill everyone! In the name of my sons we will kill them!"

* * *

Alonzo was twisting and turning in his unconscious state, he could hear his father's voice in his head. He heard every word as if he was there with him.

"_Tomorrow we will attack the yard and kill everyone! In the name of my sons we will kill them_!"

"No!" Alonzo yelled and sat up and looked at Sphinx at his side. "Bro you have to wake up! Fath-Macavity is on his way and the Jellicles will need us." He looked at the door with a grim look on his face. "If he think he can kill everyone… he will be wrong. I won't allow it." He looked back at Sphinx. "I will fight Sphinx, I will fight our father and if I cannot help defeat him… I will die trying. For your sake… and for mum's."

**_

* * *

_**

TBC - yeah a bit odd I know... anyway I think you recognize the song so I won't give you the name. I'll only say that I don't own it.

**__**

Malurina - Poor Cryss indeed. And it was hard doing Admetus so mean... he's one of my favorites... maybe this chapter pictured him better.

**_Roselna - Does it? To be honest I'm not sure..._**

**_raptoregg64 - I don't think you've mentioned that before... at least not in this story_**

**_SummerRose12 - Thank you:) I must confessed it was a very, very hard chapter to write... _**

**_Thanks for all reviews:)_**


	16. Part 15

Part 15

Admetus and Munkustrap entered the medical den and found Jenny and Jelly standing at the twins' side.

"Mum", Admetus said. "Asp needs help!"

The two queens motioned for him to put his friend down and they started to work on him.

"I'm glad you got there in time", a voice said behind Munk and Ad and both jumped and turned around and saw Alonzo look at them with a small smile.

"Alonzo", Munk said and grinned. He hurried over and sat down at the patched tom's side. "How do you feel?"

"Better, my torso ache but it could have been much worse."

"Yeah", Ad mumbled. "So where's your lookalike?"

Alonzo rolled his eyes. "We are not lookalikes Admetus… and he is waiting."

"Waiting", Munk asked. "For what?"

Alonzo looked past them to the bed where Asparagus lay.

"Asparagus", Ad asked and looked back at Alonzo. "No, no not happening."

"He was on his way there when you left…" Alonzo stated softly.

"But… he'll be back right?"

Alonzo shrugged. "I don't know but we have bigger problems."

"What are you talking about", Munk asked.

"While going back from the shadow world I got a mental contact with my _father_… Munkustrap tomorrow Macavity will come here and he will kill everyone in the name of his lost weapons…"

"Oh how cute", Ad spat. "He wants to avenge his weapons, he's the idyllic father."

"Oh yes he is he gives you all the love you want and he would never hurt you."

After that statement they all stared at him, even Jelly and Jenny. He looked at them with an innocent look on his face. But they just continued to stare at him.

"I was being sarcastic!" he said and he saw their mouths turn into O's of understanding. "Everlasting…"

"Okay", Munk said. "I guess we were just shocked to-"

"MUNKUSTRAP", Tugger's angry voice rang though the whole yard.

Admetus winced. "Ooooh I guess we got some explaining to do."

"We", Munk asked. "More me."

"No", Alonzo said and they looked at him. "I do, you have nothing to explain."

"Alonzo-"

"Munk I'm the one who caused this mess", he rose. "And I'm the one who'll set it right." He started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going", Jenny asked. "Go back into that bed mister!"

"Jenny if the tribe see me in this state they will know I'm not a threat to them."

"He's got a point", Ad said.

"I don't care if he has a million points", Jenny declared. "You are going straight back into that bed so you can rest!"

Alonzo smiled. "Jenny I got to do this, we don't have much time and I got to tell the tribe the truth and that I am on their side."

"No brother", a soft voice said and Alonzo twirled around. Sphinx was propped up on his elbows. "_We_ got to do this. _We_ must show the tribe you love so much that we are not any enemy of their. _We_ must show them that even thought raised by him we are nothing, _nothing_ like Macavity."

Alonzo smiled and held out his paw to his brother who took it. Alonzo pulled his twin to his paws and then into a soft hug.

"I am very proud of you Sphinx", he grinned. "But next time…" He pushed Sphinx back a little. "Please don't try to kill yourself when proving which side you are on."

"Hey it was an accident and not planned at all. Now are we going out there or what?"

Alonzo looked at Munkustrap. "Munk?"

Munk grinned and shook his head. "How could we have been so stupid?"

"Pardon", the twins said in perfect sync.

"I mean look at you", Munk continued. "You got the same markings! The only thing that is different is the colors. We should have seen earlier that your marking is identical in everything but color."

"Ah but that's the charm of it", Sphinx said and moved to the side so they all could see Alonzo and Sphinx. "Since onlookers mostly focus on color not on markings it is hard to discover that Alonzo and I are identical in that matter. Besides what's the fun in being obvious?"

"Err", Munk said.

"None, it always fun to shock people or make them feel a little stupid when something that is obvious is smiling them in the face. Do you get my point?"

"Not really", Munk mumbled.

Admetus snorted and looked at Alonzo.

"Is he always like this", he asked Alonzo.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… like that."

"Ad you have to be more specific…"

"Your brother is odd… is he always odd?"

"Yup he's the oddball in our family."

"Hey you're one to talk secret son", Sphinx huffed.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" Tugger yelled again.

"Okay we better head out now", Munk grumbled. "Or Tugger will come in here and that wouldn't be good for Asp."

"I'll come with you as protection", Admetus said and took Sphinx's arm as the black and blood red tom walked past him.

"Aw I didn't know you cared about me", Sphinx grinned.

"I don't… but you did help me save Asp so I think I'm in dept to you that way."

"As long as you don't care I'm fine with it."

Ad groaned and pulled the tom with him out of the den. Alonzo turned to Munk.

"Shall we go", he asked.

"Guess we must", Munk said and took Alonzo's arm. His friend raised an eyebrow. "Make the tribe feel safer."

"Oh yeah right", Alonzo said. "For one moment I thought you cared."

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't talk like that… you sound like Sphinx."

"And that is bad because?"

"I can't take two of you… my nerves will go kaboom!"

"Munk your nerves aren't loaded with TNT. They won't go kaboom! They'll probably go psh!"

"Huh?"

"Like when you drop a little water on hot metal."

"Ah…"

With that they left the den.

* * *

In the clearing the tribe was gathered and they everyone was talking or yelling. Ad held Sphinx on top of the big tire and Munk and Alonzo walked up to them. Then Munk turned to the tribe.

"Quiet", he yelled and everyone went quiet. "Thank you, now Skimble what is it that you want to know?"

"What are we going to do with Macavity's twins", Skimble asked.

"Yeah throw them out I say", Tugger yelled.

"No", Munk said. "We will not."

"But Munk", Cassandra said but Munk interrupted her.

"Not until we hear their entire story."

Alonzo looked at him. "Then you'll throw us out?"

"Maybe", Munk answered.

"Why thank you so much Munk it is nice to know that I have a friend in the tribe."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Me", Alonzo stared at him. "Excuse me but you were the one going all dramatic and refusing to talk to me!"

"Well I've spent too much time around you haven't I?"

"Then you agree that you're being too dramatic?"

"No I said you are."

"Ah but you said you've spent too much time around me."

"Yes you have rubbed off your dramatic ways on me."

"Gotcha you just admitted that you are dramatic."

Sphinx sniggered and Admetus had a hard time keeping his smile back. Munk groaned.

"I hate you, you know that", he asked Alonzo.

"Nope kinda hard to tell, last time we spoke you called me a traitor and put me in jail without hearing me out."

"Will you two cut it out", Cassandra yelled. "You are giving me a headache! Can those two please tell us now?"

Sphinx grinned. "Why of course. You see, Cassandra is it, though things sure don't seem like it our father raised us with love and care."

"Sphinx", Alonzo groaned.

"Yup he loved his two weapons so much he started to put the smarter through such hard training every night the kitten in question… sorry the _weapon_ in question could have died. Yup he let his oldest son and his henchcats beat the weapon up just so he could learn how to fight."

"Will you stop that", Alonzo said.

"Why, I'm on a roll today!"

"Okay keep on rolling then."

"Why thank you. Know this little weapon has been beaten so badly he matches the Swedish flag."

The tribe looked at each other in confusion and Alonzo facepalmed.

"What Sphinx mean is that the weapon was beaten blue and yellow… blue and yellow bruises… blue and yellow are also the colors of the Swedish flag."

The Jellicles said some things to show that they understood.

"Why thank you for clearing that up secret weapon", Sphinx said.

"You're welcome magic weapon", Alonzo answered.

"Now while making sure the smarter weapon barely survived the magical kitten, sorry weapon, was forced to learn the power of magic" Sphinx shuddered. "That was not a good experience for the little weapon. Imagine being surrounded by fire that only comes closer on closer and start to burn yourself only to learn how to teleport…"

"Don't forget the time the magical weapon was pushed from a five story building to help learning teleportation", Alonzo cut in.

"Oh yeah or the time it was dropped over five hungry pollicles to learn how to levitate."

"But at the end Macavity loved his weapons and kept reminded them that all he did was for the love of the mate he'd lost because of the Jellicles."

"Oh yes, the Jellicles the most evil tribe in the world. Yup kicking out a pregnant queen in the streets where she could find no medical to help her when she got sick after giving birth to the weapons."

"Hey that is not what happened", Skimble cut in angrily.

"We know Skimble", Alonzo said calmly. "We just want to give you and the tribe the story the kittens, sorry the weapons was raised to believe in."

"So you were taught that we are evil", Tumble asked. "That we killed your mum?"

"Not you", Sphinx said. "We were only raised to keep a grudge towards Deuteronomy and his family."

"Explain something to me", Exotica said. "What was really planned to happen at the ball?"

The twins looked at each other and Alonzo sighed.

"The reason I came here was to infiltrate you and find a way to Deuteronomy", he said. "To kill him. We planned to do that at the ball. Deuteronomy would be forced to watch me kill Munkustrap and our _father_ to take over the tribe before being killed."

"But my good hearted brother here changes his mind", Sphinx said. "Truth is… I did too."

"Why" Quaxo asked.

"Macavity ordered that all kittens should be killed", Alonzo said.

Gasps went through the tribe.

"We could not allow that", the twins said in unison. When they realized they did they looked at each other and grinned. "Great minds thinks alike."

"So", Jemima asked carefully she was a bit afraid. "You never planned to kill us?"

Alonzo and Sphinx looked at her and shuddered.

"Not really", Sphinx lied, they both knew he had reached out for Jemima at the ball. "We only convinced Macavity we were."

"Then", Etcetera asked. "Why didn't you?"

Sphinx chuckled. "Killing someone that has not yet lived is not our style. Kittens are innocent-"

"Most of the time", Skimble said and some chuckles were heard.

"-they weren't even born when everything with Cryss happened", Alonzo picked up where his twin had been cut off.

"But what if we had", Pouncival asked.

"We wouldn't have hurt you anyway", Sphinx said. "As I said, kittens are innocent and haven't lived their lives yet."

"He means", Alonzo said and smiled softly. "That if you had had something to do with the fate of our mother… we wouldn't have hurt you."

"You would have waited until they grew up is that it", Tugger spat.

"No", Sphinx groaned. "Kittens are influenced from somewhere, we would punish the influencer."

"So in your case then", Skimble said and smiled a small smile. "We should forgive you for all you've done and punish your father."

"Yes", Munk said before the twins could answer. He stepped up and stood between the twins. "Alonzo has proven to be an asset to the tribe, both with his strength and other talents and I know Sphinx will be."

"Whoa hold up", Tugger exploded. "Sphinx becoming part of the tribe? No way in hell!"

"Tugger-"

"He is right", Cassandra yelled. "Sphinx has always been our enemy! We can't trust him."

"Yes we can", Cori said sternly.

"Like hell we can", Plato spat.

"You should leave Sphinx", Tugger yelled.

"No stay", Jemima called.

"Leave", someone yelled.

"Stay."

"Leave!"

"Stay!"

"Leave!"

"Stay!"

"Leave!"

"STOP IT!" Sphinx scream made everyone stop their yelling. Sphinx were clutching his head and shaking all over.

"Sphinx", Alonzo asked softly and put a paw on his back. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Maybe you should lay down", Ad suggested.

Sphinx's head snapped up and he started to sing.

**_Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead  
_**  
**Did you ever?**  
**_Loose yourself to get what you want_**– He looked at Cassandra.**_  
Did you ever?  
Get on a ride and wanna get off_** – He looked at Skimble**_  
Did you ever?  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?_** – He looked exasperated at the tribe.**_  
_**  
**_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_**

**_Bet on me  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day_** – He turned around a full circle.**_  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
_**

He jumped down from the tire and the tribe parted for him, Admetus followed him.**_  
How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I_****_'_****_ve lost my heart is breaking_** – He held a paw over his heart.**_  
I don't wanna make the same mistake_** –"Trusting Macavity", Alonzo called to the tribe.

_**Did you ever?  
Doubt your dream will ever come true? – He looked at Jemima.**  
__**Did you ever?  
Blame the world and never blame you – He looked at Tugger with angry eyes.**  
_**_I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_**

**_He started to dance and jump around the junk in the clearing, everyone watching him in amazement and guilt. The kittens even followed him later because it looked funny._**

**_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me_**

**_I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_**

_**Oh,Hold up – He stopped, held up a paw and the kittens crashed into him.**  
__**Give me room to think  
Bring it on down – He took up a pipe and swung at a red cushion that symbolized Macavity.**  
_**_Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up – Alonzo jumped down from the tire, Munk on his heels. Alonzo saw his brother stare into a mirror._**

_**It's no good at all – Sphinx looked really devastated.**  
_**_To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place_**

**_The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe – Jemima reached out a paw to touch him but Sphinx jumped out of the way and climbed onto a junkpile._**

**_I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_**

**_I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_**

**_You can bet on me – _**He reached the top but paled, swayed and fell.

"Sphinx", Alonzo screamed in terror and hurried forward to catch his brother. But someone was faster. Admetus grabbed the smaller tom and sighed.

"Is he always like this too", he asked Alonzo.

"Like what Ad?"

"Overdoing himself?"

"Oh yeah… This was nothing. I'm amazed he didn't collapse earlier."

"You knew he would fall?"

"Of course."

"But you let him go anyway", Munk asked.

"Munk you know me right?"

"Pretty good yes. So?"

"Am I stubborn?"

"Oh yeah."

"So Sphinx who is my twin is very much like me… you don't think…"

Munk paled. "He's as bad as you?"

"Yup."

"Everlasting cat save us."

"Aw come on it's not that bad… but it will be worse." Alonzo turned to the tribe. "Macavity is coming." Terrified gasps were heard. "He'll come tomorrow to avenge the death of his weapons. He will kill everyone." Demeter hugged her daughters to her. "But we can defeat him! If you let me and Sphinx help you."

Everyone was quiet, then Tugger stepped forward and said-

**_

* * *

TBC - dun dun dun I don't own the song I think it's from High school musical_**

**_Malurina - *chuckles* maybe I'll can arrange that:)_**

**_raptoregg64 - happy?_**

**_SummerRose12 - was it soon enough?_**

**_Thanks for all reviews:)_**


	17. Part 16

Part 16

"Then help us."

Everyone stared at Tugger, his hate for Alonzo was well-known. The Rum Tum Tugger looked around at all cats staring at him.

"What", he asked. "Yes I can admit that I have no love for that tom", he nodded at Alonzo. "But we need his help. Who knows more of Macavity's way to fight and the weaknesses of his henchcats if not a henchcat himself."

Alonzo chuckled. "Don't you mean weapon Tugger?"

Tugger pondered the question. "Yeah maybe I do… you're too good to be a henchcat."

"I take that as a compliment."

"It will be the first and last", Munk mumbled.

"Oh I hope not Munksy", Alonzo said. "Tugger and I started to get better along before this whole mess escalated."

"I still don't like you Alonzo", Tugger said with a grin. "But I respect you, I don't trust you fully but when have I ever done so?"

"Just after the ball when he saved your brother lad", Skimble said.

"Yeah what's up with that", Misto asked. "You changed your mind with all the 'kittens must die' thingy but when did you stopped hating Munk?"

Alonzo blinked in confusion and looked at his friend, the Jellicle protector who still stood beside him in a supporting way.

"To be honest with you all", he said. "I am not sure…"

"What", Munk yelled.

"I must be hones Munk… just before the ball I think I called you a friend for the first time."

"Excuse me", Admetus said. "But your brother needs some medical attention… I'll bring her to mum and Jelly."

Alonzo looked at the tall tom. Admetus held Sphinx in a protective way, he was protecting a tom he only knew as the "annoying" son of Macavity. All Alonzo could do was nod and Admetus hurried off.

"You only called me friend the first time just before the ball", Munk yelled and Alonzo heard sniggers from the group watching them.

"I might have called you that before… but that must have been the first time I meant it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You are pretty hard to like you know? Always work, work and even more work."

"True", Demeter mumbled.

"I'm not hard to like", Munk objected.

"Oh please give me a break", Alonzo said with a grin. "You gave a really bad first impression. You seemed really unkind."

"I did not!"

"Uh ya di' Munk", Jerrie said. "Remembah tha' Lonz tol' ya 'e was looking for tha Jellicles tah join 'em, an' ya jus' said no withou' thinkin' 'bout it."

"Okay so maybe I did come off as a bit cold but that doesn't-"

"Face it you are too suspicious", Alonzo cut him off. Then he grinned. "Does it run in the family?"

"Oh shut up", Tugger said. "I was right you can't deny that!"

"Have I denied it?"

"No… not yet."

"Tsk I admit that you were right, I was with Macavity when you accused me the first time… and the rest of them."

"Which brings us back to my question!" Misto yelled. "Why did you stop hating Munk?"

Alonzo chuckled. "I said it was when I called him friend the first time… it must have been because I more and more came to realize that Munk and I are very similar to each other."

"True", Munk said. "We are both very protective over our family."

Alonzo smiled. "Speaking of which… I must get back to Sphinx."

"Don't worry about him lad", Skimble chuckled. "He is in good paws. Admetus is protecting him."

"Yeah", Cassandra said. "Why?"

"Alonzo saved his brother", Gus said. "He is returning the favor."

"You do realize it was planned", Alonzo said.

"Yes but the second saving wasn't."

"No Teazer and Jerrie's rescue was planed too."

"Okay the third then."

Alonzo looked confused. "What third?"

"When you didn't follow Macavity's order and didn't kill the kittens."

Alonzo made a move to object but he closed his mouth. Munk laughed and patted him on the back.

* * *

"Will he be alright Jelly", a worried voice pierced the dark around him.

"Yes he just got a bad pounding and was really tired."

"But why does his fur smell like it was brunt then?"

"My father can summon lightning through his paws", Alonzo's voice cut through the dark like a knife. "He must have used them on him."

Someone hissed as if being in pain.

"Hey take it easy", Munkustrap's stern voice said and he felt a paw in his chest. Had he hissed? "Asp can you hear me?"

"Munk", he mumbled and moved in his semi-conscious state. His eyes were closed and he was sweaty.

"Yeah", Munk said and Asp felt someone grab his paw and putting a paw on his shoulder. "Can you open those eyes for us?"

Asp's eyes opened a crack but he shut them at once.

"Hurts", he mumbled.

"What hurts?" Jenny's voice asked.

"Too bright…"

"This might help", another voice mumbled, one he knew but couldn't place. He felt the pain in his head lift and opened his eyes. Above him he saw the faces of his mother, Munk and Admetus.

"Hello", Asp said and smiled slightly.

"Hi yourself", Jelly said and put a paw to the side of his face. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah… what happened?"

"Why don't you tell us", Admetus asked and Asp tensed.

"Sphinx used his powers to ease your headache", Alonzo cut in knowing what Asp meant. Asparagus looked at him with a thankful smile. "Because you helped him so you're even now."

"I didn't do anything", Asp grumbled.

"Well whatever you did or didn't", Admetus said sternly. "What happened to you?"

"I was err… mad at you and left the yard to blow off some steam."

He tried to sit up and Admetus was there at once to help him. He even sat behind him so Asp could lean on him. Asparagus smiled up at him thankfully. Then he sighed deeply.

"Then I heard voices", he said. "They turned out to belong to Brutal and Macavity. Brutal was telling Macavity how Munk and Tugger killed Alonzo and Sphinx…" Asp's still half closed eyes snapped open wide and he sat right up. "He's going to attack! Yaow!" He fell backwards and Admetus caught him.

"Whoa, whoa buddy calm down", he said and caressed the back of Asp's head, a way he had learnt over the years calmed his friend down. "We know, Alonzo got some kind of mental contact with the jerk when he left 'the twilight zone'…"

Asparagus stared at the patched tom who nodded.

"What happened after that", Sphinx asked in a soft voice. He was sitting up, Alonzo standing beside him. Asparagus chuckled.

"You two sound alike", he said.

"Ow man", Ad facepalmed. "And we didn't even think of that either!"

The twins chuckled.

"There is a lot you can do with your voice", they said in unison sounding exactly the same.

"You can make it lighter", Alonzo said, sounding exactly like Sphinx used to do.

"Or lower", Sphinx said and sounded exactly like Alonzo used to do.

"Now stop that it's spooky", Munk complained. The twins grinned at him.

Asparagus told them the rest of his story and when he was done the sun had gone to rest and the stars were coming out. Ad was holding his arm around Asparagus in a protective way. Alonzo sighed.

"He will be here at sunrise", he said.

"How do you know", Munk asked.

"It's his strategy", Sphinx said sounding like Alonzo used to. Munk didn't notice it was he who talked, he thought it was Alonzo. Because Alonzo stood with his back against Munk. "He attacks in the early hours. The tribe will not have woken properly and will not be prepared."

"He have also forced his henchcats to rest during day", Alonzo said in his usual voice and Munk stared at him.

"Is there some weird echo in here", he asked.

"No", the twins said in the same type of voice.

"Don't do that", Munk growled.

"Sorry", they said in the same voice.

"Knock it off!"

"We're not doing it on purpose!" They even moved alike when they showed that they were exasperated. "When we go into Macavity-thinking state we tend to talk and act alike."

"They're as bad as Tanto and Cori", Ad mumbled to Asp.

"No they're worse, Tanto's voice is always feminine."

"So we must wake the tribe up in a few hours", the twins continued. "Or else we will not be prepared to take Macavity on."

"And how will we defeat him", Munk asked.

"Leave that to us."

"Stop doing that!"

The twins grinned as the protector left the den in an angry huff.

"Well that was fun", Sphinx said in his usual voice.

"Really", Ad said and rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you thought so."

"Well now you know."

"I was being sarcastic."

"It didn't show."

Ad shook his head. "Come on let's go see how everyone feels."

* * *

They found most of the tribe in the clearing; the kittens were looking worried and afraid. Admetus walked up to his little brother.

"Tumble are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm scared Ad."

"We all are", Asparagus said and Pounce and Etcetera rushed up to hug him.

"Don't worry", Sphinx said. "We won't let Macavity hurt them will we Lonzo?"

"Of course not", Alonzo said. "I promised Pouncival at the ball that I wouldn't let anyone outside of this yard hurt him and I plan to keep that promise."

"B-but if you get killed", Quaxo stuttered in fright. "You can't do it then!"

"I rather die trying to save someone than die not trying."

"But", Pouncival tried but Asparagus cut him off when he started to sing.

**_Even though we have many hills _**

**_And mountains to climb  
And there's no easy road _**

**_And we haven't very much time_**

**_We gotta stick together  
We can hold on forever  
We can make it, we can make it  
If we try_**

**_Even though the snow  
Will come falling down from the sky  
We can overcome any mountains  
And towers too high_**

**_No matter how the winds may blow  
And though it may be touch and go  
We can make it, we can make it  
If we try – _**Sphinx walked over and decided to join in on this song

**_Sphinx: There are times when you're down  
And you've given up all your dreams  
We gotta face the storm  
Things are not so bad as they seem_**

**_Asp & Sphinx: You gotta go to extreme!_**

**_Admetus: Even though it's dark  
Blue skies are coming your way  
And by tomorrow  
There will be a sunnier day_**

**_Ad, Sphinx, Asp: As long as you are by my side  
We'll survive this stormy ride  
We can make it, we can make it  
If we try_**

**_We gotta face the storm  
Things are not so bad as they seem_**

**_You gotta go to extreme!_**

**_Even though it's dark  
Blue skies are coming your way  
And by tomorrow  
There will be a sunnier day_**

**_As long as you are by my side  
We'll survive this stormy ride  
We can make it, we can make it  
If we try_**

**_We can make it, we can make it  
_****_If we try  
_****_We can make it  
We can!_**

Alonzo smiled at the three toms and the kittens didn't look so afraid anymore. He looked towards the gate and thought:

"_Tomorrow father you will pay!_"

**_

* * *

TBC - Not my favorite chapter to be honest... Song belongs to Brian Hyland, I heard it on one of my mother's collection cds._**

**_Roselna - It's okay and yes you have mentioned that before:) I think..._**

**_Malurina - *chuckles* Then we have an agreement:)_**

**_raptoregg64 - me cruel? I'm in shock I would never be cruel! (smiles)_**

**_SummerRose12 - I'm glad you liked it:)_**

**_Thanks for all reviews:)_**


	18. Part 17

Part 17

The sun had just started to rise above the horizon and only a faint light reached the junkyard. Macavity and his henchcats walked into the clearing and looked around. The Jellicles were all lying asleep. He started to growl and walked up to the sleeping Admetus.

"Now", Munk asked Alonzo. The two of them and Sphinx was hiding inside a den and watched the evil cats enter the yard. When Macavity stood above Admetus Alonzo nodded and Munk yelled out:

"Now!" And every cat in the yard jumped at the enemy. Macavity was so shocked when the sleeping tom at his paws sprung to life that he didn't defend himself when he was tackled and clawed in the face.

"That is for my best buddy", Ad yelled before taking off. He knew the plan and was going to follow it.

Macavity roared and tried to get to him but something silver caught his eye just before he was roughly tackled again. He tumbled over the ground and came to his paws and looked around.

"Munkustrap", he growled.

"Macavity", Munk said.

"You will pay for what you did to my sons."

"Don't you mean weapons, that were all they were to you weren't they?"

Macavity smirked. "Maybe, but they have weakened you I can see that. Look around you, my henchmen has fought many fights against Alonzo and some of them have almost beaten him."

"Yeah right", Sphinx huffed from his hiding place.

"Sh", his brother hissed.

"You have no chance Munkustrap", Macavity went on. "You will all die."

"Really", Munk said with a grin. "Look behind you."

Macavity did and stared. The four princesses had pushed a bucket down on one of his henchcats and were now hitting on it with spoons and forks. The tom kits, with Plato's help were taking care of two henchcats. Plato was holding one and Tumble and Pouncival was tickling him with a feather each and Quaxo was using his telekinetic powers to throw stones and other small object at a henchcat. The tom was circled by all the objects and each time he tried to go through the circle the things started to hit them.

"I would say we are faring pretty well don't you", Munk said with a wider grin. "Just look at Gus."

Macavity did and saw the old cat work together with Bustopher Jones. Bustopher was using his belly as to bounce the henchcat between him and Gus at the theater cat that hit him with his crane and sent him back at Bustopher. Who repeated his earlier motion and they went on and on until the henchcat dropped to the ground. Misto was on the other side fighting two toms. One of them hit at him and Misto disappeared with a poof and appeared before the other one and stuck his tongue out at him. The tom growled and hit at him, Misto disappeared again. He continued this until the two toms were close enough to each other. Then he waited until the stroke at him, when they did he disappeared and the henchcats knocked each other out. Mist reappeared on top of the two toms and put his paws together in a victory motion.

"They are very resourceful", Sphinx mumbled to Alonzo. "Hey there is Brutal!"

"Munk will handle him", Alonzo hissed. "Be ready."

"I am", Sphinx said with a smirk and his paws were sparkling with electricity. "He just has to move."

"I think you'll lose this battle Macavity", Munk said smugly. "I even think that you will find that your best weapons agree."

Macavity roared and jumped at Jellicle protector but a lightning bolt struck him in the chest and his flight path was cut short and then another bolt struck him and that sent him across the clearing into a trash pile. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Nice shot bro", a voice said. Macavity looked at the voices and saw Alonzo and Sphinx stand on top of TSE 1. Sphinx looked at Alonzo.

"Why thank you bro my sharp-shooting is getting better", Sphinx said.

"Boys", Macavity asked in confusion and in the next second he was tackled by Alonzo and his son started to beat him up.

"What the hell", Brutal yelled and advanced on them but Munkustrap and Admetus took him on.

**

* * *

**

Macavity was thrown over the ground and when he rose he was hit by a lightning bolt again. He flew across the yard and slammed into two of his henchcats that had ganged up on little Jemima.

"Yay", she cheered and hurried off.

Macavity rose and growled.

"Now it's time to stop playing", he yelled and fired his own fire bolts.

"Incoming", Sphinx yelled and the Jellicles dove for cover. Alonzo and Sphinx held their ground jumping and dodging instead.

"Whoa, whe, eek", Sphinx squeaked as he avoided to get hit. Alonzo felt the wound he had on his chest ache and he knew Sphinx was still weak from the blood loss. Macavity panted when he stopped firing lightning.

"Aw are you getting tired old man", Gus taunted and Macavity twirled around to face him. Only to get hit in the face by Gus' cane.

"Gus", Jelly shrieked and hurried up and kicked Macavity in his uhum more private parts. The ginger tom groaned and bent down. Jelly and Skimble helped Gus away from him.

"He is very good with a cane isn't he mister Sphinx", Alonzo asked. He stood with his arms crossed and looked at Sphinx.

"Why yes he is sir Alonzo and Jellylorum has a really nice right kick", Sphinx answered mirroring his pose.

"Shut up you little bastards", Macavity yelled and tried to stand.

"Did you hear that mister Sphinx, the rotten liar called us bastards", Alonzo said calmly looking at his brother.

"I did hear that sir Alonzo. What do you suggest we do about it?"

"I suggest a right hook and a fire on the tale mister Sphinx."

"Sounds good sir Alonzo."

They turned to their father and flew at him again.

* * *

In the meantime Munk and Admetus fought Brutal.

"Stand still", Brutal yelled when they jumped out of his reach.

"No that would seriously harm us", Admetus said as he threw himself away from Brutal.

"And we can't have that", Munk said and ducked when Brutal took a swing at him. But the big tom kicked out and Munk caught his foot.

"Let go", Brutal said and tried a few times to get loose.

"No", Munk said and rose and Brutal fell backwards and Admetus kicked the tom in the face so he was knocked out cold. The two toms panted but shook paws in a congratulating way.

"A work well done", Munk said. "You would've done a great protector."

"Nah you and Alonzo are made for the part."

* * *

Alonzo threw a look over his shoulder and saw that most henchcats, no scratch that, all henchcats were taken care of. He looked back at Macavity who was busy with dodging Sphinx's bolts and trying to fire back at them.

"Give up old man", Sphinx called as he easily dodged the bolts fired at him buy just pulling his stomach in and walking around. "I know all of your tricks."

"Sphinx stop pestering the old man", Alonzo called out with a grin. "It's time!"

Sphinx froze in his movements and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes… dodge!"

Sphinx ducked and a bolt flew just above his head.

"Oi that was too close", Sphinx grumbled.

"Look around you Macavity", Munkustrap yelled and the Napoleon of crime, the NoC did just that. He was surrounded by the Jellicles and his two sons.

"Why", he spat at Sphinx and Alonzo.

"Why", Alonzo said. "You lied to us! You never told us of our mother's other mate or children. You said she was banished with you!"

"She was."

"No", Sphinx yelled. "She wasn't! She was the only one that loved us for being what we were!"

"And that would be?"

"Kittens", Alonzo yelled and pulled his father close. "You trained us to become weapons and loyal servants. Guess what old man…" Macavity's eyes narrowed and Alonzo winked at him. Macavity look really confused.

"You drilled us just fine", Sphinx added and his paws started to glow.

"What are you doing", Macavity said.

"Yeah", Tugger said. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Yes it was", Alonzo smirked and let go of his father. "Our plan. Sphinx now!"

The blood red and black tom unleashed his powers and the Jellicles were suddenly tied together into groups.

"Don't forget Mistofelees and Quaxo", Alonzo hissed at his brother.

"Yada yada", Sphinx said. "Stop nagging." He waved another paw and the two small cats lost consciousness.

"Misto", Munk yelled.

"Quaxo!" Tumble exclaimed.

Alonzo turned to his father and kneeled. "Mission accomplished father, the tribe is yours now."

"Traitor", Munk yelled. You could really see the hurt on his face. "I trusted you and all this time you were just playing us! You played us like instrument!"

"What can I say", Alonzo said. "You are the reason my mother died."

"We are not", Jenny said. "It was-"

"You never went to look for her", Sphinx yelled angrily. "Not a single moment did you look!"

"There was no trace", Jelly said.

"You are cats for crying out loud", Alonzo yelled angrily. "You could have used your noses!"

"You shouldn't have left her alone", Sphinx said. "It's your fault."

Jelly started to cry.

"Take that back", Skimble yelled.

"Shut up you old fool", Alonzo hissed. "Or we'll be forced to take measures."

"W-what are you going to do", Demeter stuttered.

Alonzo turned to her with a smirk.

"Get our revenge of course." He turned back to his father. "Was it a mission well done father?"

Macavity stared at him and started to laugh.

"Well done", he asked. "Son it was brilliant!" He threw his arms around Alonzo. "You had me fooled that you were with them!"

"Double fooled then", Sphinx grinned. "We got Brutal to tell you we were dead to really fool you."

"I am so proud of you", Macavity said and hugged both of his sons to him. "Now let's deal with this trash… shall we?"

He raised his paws and they were loaded with electricity and he prepared to strike and when he did-

**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC - Sorry for the shortness_**

**_Malurina - I must admit all the funny stuff isn't intent to happen_**

**_raptoregg64 - Or else what?_**

**_SummerRose12 - Thank you:)_**

**_Quill of Thoughts - I think your review is the longest I've ever gotten:) And for the "why doesn't Alonzo have mystical powers too?" part... Well you'll see further on._**

**_Thanks for all reviews:)_**


	19. Part 18

Part 18

"Wait", Sphinx said and took his father's paws and the electricity hit him instead and he flew across the yard.

"Sphinx", two voices yelled, Macavity in anger and Alonzo in worry.

"I'm okay", Sphinx said and rose and coughed up some smoke. The Jellicle kittens giggled.

"Why did you interfere?" Macavity yelled at his son as Alonzo helped him up.

"Father don't you want everyone to witness the defeat of the Jellicles", Sphinx asked and swayed a little. "I'm okay!" He added when Alonzo tried to steady him.

"Yes father Sphinx is right", he said. "What better way to humiliate the Jellicles if killing their leader and protector when all of your henchcats can watch."

"They can watch now", Macavity yelled.

"Can they", Alonzo said. "Look around you father, everyone is knocked out or too hurt to do anything. Let Brutal and those who are better off take them back to the warehouse."

"Yeah let Kapri patch everyone up and then they can bring all your stuff here", Sphinx said with a happy smile. "The three of us can handle these idiots." He jerked his head towards the Jellicles and they growled at him. Macavity stroke his chin and looked at his sons.

"You are right", he said. "Alright… Sphinx help me wake your idiot for older brother up and order the others back to the lair."

"Ay ay captain", Sphinx said and walked by his father with a grin. Macavity rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then he looked at Alonzo.

"I think he hit his head too hard", Alonzo said with a goofy grin on his lips. Macavity shook his head and followed his son. Alonzo turned to the tied Jellicles and crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"You didn't think of something like this did you", he asked them.

"Traitor!" Munk yelled. "I trusted you! I defended you! And you betrayed me!"

"Don't take it personal Munk", Alonzo grinned.

"Don't take it personal?" Munk yelled and struggled against his ropes. "Just wait until I can put my paws on you!"

Alonzo chuckled. "I don't think you will be so mad when everything is over."

"No because we'll be dead!" Tugger yelled.

Alonzo laughed. "No you won't only one will die today… maybe two." The last thing was added with a dark and sad voice.

Munk stopped struggling.

"Come again", he said.

"No I stand far enough away from you."

"I meant repeat yourself!"

"No I stand far enough away from you."

"Not that part! The earlier one!"

"I think he hit his head too hard."

"Not that part! Later than that."

"No I stand far enough away from you."

"Earlier than that but later than hitting his head!"

"Don't take it personal Munk."

Munk growled in frustration and saw the mischievous smile on Alonzo's face.

"You are just trying to tease me right?"

Alonzo shrugged. "I just followed orders."

"No you didn't!"

"You told me to repeat myself."

"I meant the-"

"Will you two stop it", Asparagus yelled. "You are giving me a headache! God you're like Sphinx."

Alonzo grinned. "We are twins Asp."

"Hey", Pouncival said. "How come you don't have magical powers then?"

"I don't know", Alonzo said with a shrug.

"The ability to use magic can't be shared by two twins", Cori said.

"But you guys are sharing it", Victoria pointed out.

"Yes because we are brother and sister", Tantomile answered. "Brother and brother or sister and sister can't both inherit it."

"But shouldn't Brutal have magic too", Jemima asked. "Both Misto and Quaxo have."

"Brutal's mother was a mystic too", Alonzo said. "The two mystical genes take out each other."

"Exactly", Cori and Tanto said.

* * *

Sphinx threw a glance at his twin and then turned his attention back to Brutal.

"But father I want to stay too", Brutal was growling at their father. "I helped! The twins betrayed you!"

"They played out their own plan", Macavity answered. "You know that."

"No!"

"They told you to tell me they were dead!"

Brutal shut his mouth when he was about to protest. "Err… yeah they did."

"Now get the henchcats back to the lair", Macavity yelled and kicked at his oldest son. "You are useless! You were defeated easily!"

Brutal huffed something and left the yard with the henchcats.

"_Step two finished_", Sphinx thought.

"Sphinx", Macavity yelled as he walked away. "Get over here!"

"Yes father", Sphinx hurried after him.

* * *

Alonzo felt a paw on his shoulder and saw his father standing beside him. Sphinx was just behind him.

"Have they caused trouble son", Macavity asked Alonzo.

"No father they have been really quiet", Alonzo said and smirked. "The defeat took them hard."

"No the betrayal did", Skimble yelled. "Lads why?"

"Why", Sphinx asked. "Didn't we establish that already? You are the reason our mother died!"

"And now you will pay for it… right Sphinx?"

"Right Alonzo."

Macavity laughed. "They are the best sons one could ask for!"

"Don't you mean weapons", Sphinx mumbled.

"What did you say", Macavity rounded on him growling.

"We are not your sons", Sphinx spat. "We're your weapons. You keep taking the credit for what we've been doing but truth is… it's not thanks to you."

All the Jellicles winced when Macavity backhanded Sphinx so hard he fell to the ground. Alonzo's claws were unsheathed.

"I made you what you are", Macavity yelled at Sphinx who rose onto all four and shook his head to clear it. "I take credit for all you do! I deserve it! I'm your father! I have created you!" He was about to lash out again when someone knocked on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Alonzo. Alonzo looked ready to kill and his fist went out so fast Macavity didn't realize what happened. The Napoleon of crime stumbled backwards and tripped over Sphinx.

"You may have created us", Alonzo growled.

"But you will never be our father", Sphinx finished and rose.

Macavity roared and flew at them, Alonzo crouched down before bringing himself up and hit Macavity in the chest. He'd hit him with such force that the Hidden paws flew back a meter or two. Alonzo rolled with his shoulder.

"Damn that hurt", he said. "Sphinx step three okay?"

"Roger that", Sphinx said and Alonzo flew at their father. Sphinx turned to the Jellicles.

"Now", he said. "Let's see what I can do." He rubbed his paws together and crouched down at Munkustrap's group and reached his paws out.

"Keep your dirty paws to yourself", Munk hissed. Sphinx sighed.

"Munk don't be so touchy."

"Touchy? You and your twins betrayed us!"

"No we didn't."

"What?"

"No we didn't."

"Then what do you called this", Munk tried to gestured to all the tied Jellicles.

"Step one", Sphinx answered matter of factually.

Munk blinked in confusion as Sphinx tried to find a knot.

* * *

Macavity and Alonzo were slashing at each other. Alonzo had gotten hit pretty bed over one arm and Macavity over his chest and face. Right now they started to circle each other.

"Why Alonzo", Macavity growled.

"We told you that", Alonzo hissed. "You lied to us! You were the reason our mother died! You robbed us of our kittenhood! A father shouldn't hurt his kittens like you did!"

Alonzo flew at his father and they bit and slashed at each other for a bit before jumping apart again.

"I needed you like that", Macavity hissed. "When I die you will be the next ruler of my evil organization."

"No thank you", Alonzo hissed. "I've already found something better."

"The Jellicles? Get real son! As soon as you release them they will attack us both! They will throw you out of here!"

"True", Alonzo said. "They might just do that, but I doubt it. They are more understanding than you give them credit for… than mum gave them credit for." He felt the warm wind caress his cheek again. "They are my family… and you are not part of my family anymore!" Alonzo jumped at him and Macavity let loose a lightning bolt. The bolt hit Alonzo in the chest and sent him tumbling over the ground like a ball.

* * *

"Stupid rope… thingy!" Sphinx said as he still tried to free Munk. "I forgot to imagine knots on these things!"

Suddenly something, rather someone slammed into the group of Jellicles beside them. Alonzo was lying on his back and rubbed his head.

"How's it going", Sphinx asked him without looking up. He heard Macavity roar and jump at Alonzo. Alonzo stuck his feet up and Macavity slammed into them. Alonzo then used all his strength to push his father away and sit up.

"Never better", he said.

"Wanna switch", Sphinx said calmly.

"Yeah", Alonzo groaned. "Go and hex him or something."

"Roger that", Sphinx said and rose and flew at their father. Alonzo started to tug at the rope.

"You okay", Asparagus asked him. He, Munk, Tugger and Ad was tied together.

"Never better Asp, the plan works out smoothly."

"Well Sphinx did say it would since you two planned it together."

"Hold it", Munk said and turned his head towards Asp. "You knew about it?"

"Yeah Lonzo and Sphinx told me when they helped me back to the medical den before the attack. The fewer cat that knew the more believable it would be."

"Why didn't you tell me", Munk asked and watched as Alonzo brought the rope to his teeth and bit through it.

"Munk you couldn't know about it", he explained as he pulled the silver tabby to his paws. "Treason and the protector wouldn't be mad? Now Macavity would suspect something like that."

"True", Munk said. "Now let's get the others loose."

"Sir yes sir", Alonzo said and hurried over to Jelly, Bustopher, Skimble, Jenny and Gus. "I'm sorry."

"For what lad", Skimble said as he was freed.

"For what we said…"Alonzo said and looked ashamed. "We didn't had a choice and it hurt to say."

Jenny put a paw on his cheek.

"Alonzo we know it hurt you to say but it was necessary and we forgive you", she said softly. "Can you forgive us for not trying harder to find your mum?"

"I don't blame you", Alonzo said and felt the warm wind again, as did the elder cats. "And mum doesn't do it either."

Jelly breathed in the warm air and said:

"Thank you Cryss."

Alonzo smiled at her.

* * *

Sphinx tried to dodge another of his father's paws but Macavity caught his shoulder. Sphinx turned around and buried his teeth into his father's arm.

"Yaow", Macavity screamed and dropped him. Sphinx made a cart wheel out of the way. Macavity flew at him again but Sphinx used his acrobatic skills and his speed to his advantage. He remembered what everyone told him, he wasn't as strong as Alonzo but he was faster and more agile. He had never fought his father so Macavity wouldn't know his un-magical attacks, but he would know all of Macavity's strategies. He'd watch them many times. His father jumped at him and Sphinx made a split and his father soared over his head and hit a trashcan.

"Ow now that must have hurt", Sphinx taunted and Macavity flew at him again. But Sphinx continued to dance away from him by doing different agile maneuvers.

"Stand still", Macavity yelled.

"Nope", Sphinx said as he jumped to the side. "It would be dangerous to my health!"

"If you don't stop it will be dangerous to someone else's health!"

Sphinx froze and saw his father aim a paw towards the tribe. Sphinx hissed.

"What do you want", he asked.

"You and me… a magic duel", Macavity answered darkly. "A duel to death!"

Sphinx threw a look at the tribe and saw Alonzo help Pouncival up.

"Alonzo will try to stop it", he mumbled. "Let me handle it."

Macavity laughed evilly at that and Sphinx felt tears in his eyes as he turned around.

* * *

"Are you okay Pouncival", Alonzo asked.

"Yeah", the kitten answered.

"Good help the others okay? I need to deal with my father." He turned around and was hit by a red bolt and flew through the air.

"Alonzo", different voices yelled and Alonzo sat up and saw that Sphinx paw was outstretched… towards him.

"Sphinx", he asked in confusion.

"_I'm sorry Lonz_", Sphinx voice said in his head. "_I'll have to take him alone… at the place we once called home._"

"No", Alonzo yelled and red smoke appeared around Sphinx and Macavity and Alonzo ran towards them and jumped at them. He flew through the air and-

* * *

**_TBC - Why do i get the feeling my reviewers are mad at me? *grins innocently* It was just a small backstabbing:)_**

**_Okay I need some help, this story is getting closer to an end and I wonder if I should..._**

**_1. Make a sequal to The Strays_**

**_2. A sequal to The Shape shifter_**

**_3. Start on my new story called Maffia_**

**_or 4. Making a sequal to another story._**


	20. Part 19

Part 19

-hit the ground and wiped up a lot of dust.

"Lonzo", Munkustrap exclaimed and ran up to his fallen friend. He sat down at his side. "Are you okay?"

Alonzo was lying with his arms outstretched before him looking straight forward at the gate.

"I'm doing just dusty", he grumbled.

"What happened", Admetus asked as he sat down beside Munk. "Why did Sphinx attack you?"

"He didn't attack me", Alonzo muttered. "He wanted to stop me."

"Stop you?" Tugger asked in confusion. The tribe was looking at one another listening to the patched tom's words.

"He didn't want me to interfere…"

"With what", Munk prompted.

"I don't know… all I know is that he told me he wanted to take him on alone…"

"Take who on ow!" Tugger had asked and Coricopat had hit him up the head.

"Use your head" Cori growled. "Who did they fight?"

"Macavity."

"Give the boy a gold star", Bombalurina said.

"Shut up Lina", Tugger grumbled.

"WHAT", a voice suddenly yelled and they saw Brutal come towards them. That was why Alonzo had stared at the gate. His older brother had been walking towards them. "Why are the Jellicles free?"

"I set them free", Alonzo answered calmly.

"Where is Sphinx and father?"

"They're off fighting somewhere", Alonzo said and shrugged, which looked kinda funny since he was still lying on the ground with his arms outstretched.

"You betrayed us!"

"I think the real term should be double-double-crossing." **(Thanks SummerRose12 for the term;))**

Brutal hissed and his fur rose. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"No you don't", Munkustrap said and rose and Alonzo got onto his knees and hands. "We will take care of you." He felt a paw on his knee and looked down at Alonzo. The patched tom shook his head.

"No Munk", he said. "This is my fight."

"No it isn't", Asparagus interjected. "You're a Jellicle and we help each other!"

Alonzo smiled at him. "Asp this fight has been hanging in the air for a very, very long time. Let me take care of it." The last he said to Munk.

Munk locked eyes with him and they kept contact for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Are you done talking yet", Brutal yelled. "Or are you chicken out!"

"Chicken out this", Alonzo yelled and flew forward and rammed his brother. They tumbled over the ground clawing, swiping, kicking and biting. The onlookers only saw a blur of black, white and ginger fur.

* * *

Alonzo, without knowing how Brutal did it, was suddenly pinned on his back with Brutal above him smirking. Alonzo growled and flew up and bit into his older brother's neck.

"YAOW", Brutal wailed and jerked to the side and which made Alonzo flew up and roll over his brother's back before landing on the ground with a mouthful of fur. He started to spit and make gawking noises.

"Yuck you taste terrible", he yelled at Brutal who felt at the spot where Alonzo had bitten.

"You don't taste too good yourself", Brutal grumbled and they started to circle each other. "When I've killed you off father will be so proud of me he makes me his heir."

"You can have it", Alonzo said and made ready to pounce. "I don't want it." He jumped but Brutal hit him in the air so Alonzo flew into a trashcan with a bang.

"Ooh that must have hurt", Tugger said and looked around and saw that a lot of Jellicles, even kittens, was stepping side to side or turning in circles to keep from jump at Macavity's oldest son. All of them eager to jump in and defend their friend.

"I'll take him", Pouncival yelled and jumped forward but Mungojerrie caught him.

"No Pounce", he said. "Lonzo mus' do this on 'is own. It's 'is foight."

Alonzo rose and shook his head to clear it and Brutal rammed him and started to hit him in the face, chest and stomach. He even grabbed Alonzo's shoulders, hoisted him up and threw him over his back so Alonzo rolled over the ground. Brutal walked up and kicked him in the stomach and Alonzo yelled out in pain.

"You thought you could take me on did you", Brutal yelled and kicked out again and Alonzo who'd gotten onto all fours fell onto his side with a scream of pain. "You thought you were stronger than I!" Brutal put a paw around Alonzo's throat and lifted him off the ground. "But you ain't!"

Alonzo's face was badly bruised and cut and blood came in a thin line from his mouth and nose. Brutal pulled him close. "You ain't a fighter. You're a loser!"

"Maybe I'm not a fighter", Alonzo said in a thick voice. "But I am not a loser!" The last thing he yelled and kicked with his both legs and hit Brutal's chest. The bigger tom dropped him as he yelped in pain and bend down to hold his stomach. Alonzo landed and pulled his knee up into his brother's face and hit him in the throat with a fist. Alonzo panted and was swaying a bit. He spit out some blood and glared at his brother.

"You are the only loser here Brute", he hissed. "You have no compassion or feelings for others whatsoever. That makes you the loser and me the winner!" Brutal growled and jumped at him. Alonzo dropped to the ground and Brutal flew over his head and was too confused to make a good landing. He landed on his front paws and tumbled out through the gate onto the road. Alonzo rose and turned around just as Brutal got to his paws gingerly and turned to him and yelled.

"You think you are something don't you? But I will show you Alonzo! Your mother was a whore and a bitch! She died because she was too scared to face the world! She-"

He didn't get any further a bus had come out from nowhere and Alonzo just stared at as it zoomed by and when it was gone… there was no trace of Brutal. Brutal, his strong and angry brother was gone… dead… killed by a bus. There had been a time when Alonzo had looked up to his brother, there had been a time when he had tried to gain Brutal's love. He hadn't planned to kill him, but he knew that Brutal wouldn't hesitate to kill him. It wasn't really Brutal's fault. Their father had been as cruel to him as he had been to the twins.

'_I would have spared him_', Alonzo thought. '_I couldn't have killed him… I would have told him to leave…_' Alonzo felt a single tear go down his cheek but wiped it away. He looked at the road and whispered:

"Farwell brother", before turning around to face the tribe.

* * *

They were all staring at him and the road, Alonzo sighed and took a step forward. But that was a mistake. Pain soared through his body and he stumbled.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap yelled and ran forward and caught the patched tom as he fell.

"I'm alright", Alonzo hissed out in pain.

"Yeah and pigs can fly."

"Really I've missed that…"

"Shut up. Where are you hurt?"

"A better question would be, where aren't you hurt?"

"Shut up. I'll take you to Jenny's den."

"No", Alonzo said.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Munk my brother is out there somewhere…" Alonzo growled.

"But you're in no shape to help him", Admetus said he'd hurried over to help his friends.

"The hell I am!" Alonzo yelled. "He's at the older lair!"

"The abandoned apartment building or the factory?" Munk asked.

"The-"

Alonzo was cut off by a huge explosion and everyone looked around in confusion.

"There", Jemima pointed and they saw big, dark storm clouds above a small area in the city. Lightning struck down like crazy and the thunder sounded like if the town was being bombed.

"Sphinx", Alonzo said and struggled to get loose.

"What is that", Tugger asked in fear. "I haven't felt tensed for ages…"

"It's no natural storm", Misto said. "A conjurer or two is doing that."

"Macavity and Sphinx", Skimble asked.

"Probably. Judging by the clouds position I would say that it is at the old factory… then on Macavity used as a base."

"No", Alonzo said. "That's the apartment building where Sphinx and I was born."

"We never saw you there", Asparagus said.

"My father got wind of that you would attack so he sent me and Sphinx to find a new lair… to keep me from detection."

The sky rumbled again and even the ground did and Alonzo fought Munk's grip again.

"Alonzo you can't", Munk yelled.

"I got to help him Munk! I can't lose him!"

Munkustrap looked into his friends eyes and said:

"I'll go."

"We'll go", Admetus corrected. "Me and Munk can get there and get your brother. But you have to stay here."

Alonzo growled but gave in and nodded weakly. Asparagus and Cori came over to help him to Jenny's den. Munk turned around but felt someone grab his chest fur and pull him around. He as face to face with a desperate looking Alonzo.

"Get my brother back Munkustrap", he hissed dangerously and with eyes wet with tears. "Get my brother back."

"I will", Munk said and patted his shoulder. "I will don't worry. We'll get him back safe and sound."

Alonzo let go and was lead away, Munk turned to Admetus and said:

"Let's go get our friend."

Admetus smiled grimly and cracked his knuckles and answered:

"Lead the way."

* * *

While all this was happening Sphinx was jumping from side to side to avoid the lightning the sky threw at him and his father. The reason the thunderstorm had appeared was that the two magical toms had both thrown a lightning bolt at each other and when they collided in the air they shot right up into the white cloud above. That created the storm. Sphinx jumped aside for a lightning and nearly fell off the roof his father laughed but then the same thing happened to him.

"Maybe we should try to get rid of this thing", Sphinx yelled at his father.

"Work together you mean", Macavity snarled.

"Yes", Sphinx said. "I want to be able to attack you!"

"As if", Macavity snarled and as Sphinx jumped away from a lightning Macavity shot a bolt at him and hit his son's leg. That sent Sphinx spinning in the air so he missed his landing and crashed onto the roof, chest first.

"That's cheating", Sphinx yelled as he rose and threw his fist out in front of him. He opened it up and a small crack appeared in the concrete and headed towards his father. When it got there it exploded from underneath him and Macavity flew up in the air and slammed down exactly like Sphinx had.

"Says the cheater"; Macavity growled as he rose. But a lightning from the storm cloud hit him and he was thrown to the side. "Okay let's get rid of this stupid thing!"

Sphinx smirked. "Is that your wish?"

"Yes damn it", Macavity said as he jumped.

"As you wish", Sphinx said with a snarl. "I always do what daddy wishes me to."

"Don't get cocky."

"I'm not a rooster."

"Just shut up and aim your paws at the sky and focus on your lightning bolt. Then it will come back to you."

"Do you know that or are you guessing?"

"Guessing."

"Then I don't think I'll do what you say."

"Do you have a better idea then?"

"Yes, I focus on you bolt and try to protect myself against it. That usually makes it vanish."

Macavity growled. "On three then… one."

"Two", Sphinx said and raised his paws.

"Three", Macavity snarled and both of them focused on the bolts. A red one flew down from the sky and hit Sphinx. He started to sparkled and his eyes got blood red, his entire eye the white and all. Macavity experienced the same thing, but it was a blood red lightning that hit him and his eyes got red. If someone watched them they would see two cats with their paws raised to the sky with red and blood right light around them.

"Come on", Sphinx muttered and suddenly the air exploded and the two tom's were thrown backwards and Macavity nearly fell off the roof… But the storm cloud was gone.

"Are you okay", his son called.

"Yes."

"Too bad", Sphinx threw another lightning at his father and their fight began again.

* * *

For almost an hour they kept sending magical attacks at each other and most of the times one of them dodged for the other's attack. But Sphinx could see his father's energy was starting to run out. The older tom couldn't throw the bolts as fast or as strong as before. Sphinx grinned in spite of the situation. He could basically stand still and dodging every bolt by just taking one step at the side.

"Stop doing that", Macavity yelled when Sphinx bent backwards so the lightning bolt shot over him.

"I don't want you to hit me", Sphinx grinned.

"Teasing is not the way of a warrior!"

Sphinx started to laugh. "If I remember correctly I was never the warrior." His eyes shot lightning. "I am the magician!" He shot out a new bolt that hit his father in the chest.

Macavity stumbled and fell to his backside and to Sphinx surprise he started to laugh.

"But you have forgotten my most important lesson", Macavity said as he rose. "Always fake your exhaustion!"

Sphinx eyes widened in terror as his father shot out a bolt that was faster and stronger than anything he'd seen before. He tried to block it but it was not enough. He felt his paws leave the ground and he sailed through the air, over the edge of the roof and started to fall. But his reflexes was so good he managed to grab hold of the edge of the roof. He tried to get a grip at something with his back paws… but there was nothing to put them on. He looked down and his eyes widened in terror when he saw the long fall to the ground… if he let go he would die. When he looked up he paled because his father stood above him with a smug grin on his lips.

"Well how are you doing now son", he said smugly.

"I'm hanging on", Sphinx growled.

"I can see that."

"Can you? I thought you never saw how your children… sorry weapons are doing."

"I don't."

"You didn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your life will end here."

Macavity started to life.

"No you little fool", he snarled. "You will die and when I've finished you off… I'll go after your brother and I will kill him slowly… so slow he will die a really painful death."

Sphinx looked down again and then back at his father with a smug smile on his lips.

"What are you smiling at", Macavity snarled.

"Only the fact that you are wrong and don't forget to never stand too close to your opponent and… never threaten my brother!" When he yelled the last he let go of both his paws and fired one last lightning into his father's chest. The most powerful bolt he had ever let loose and when he did… Macavity's chest was pierced. As Sphinx fell he felt someone grabbed his forearms and hold him tight. His shoulders cracked and he felt some pain. He watched as his father's body fell past him.

"Farewell father", he muttered and looked up at the face of his savior. "Now you got one up on him."

"Maybe", Admetus said as he struggled to keep his grip. "But you did save me from Macavity."

"How?"

"By taking him on when he was threatening the tribe." Admetus groaned and pulled the smaller tom into the building.

"Are you alright", Munkustrap asked as Sphinx sank to the ground.

"Just peachy", Sphinx said and yawned. "And really, really tired."

"We can carry you back to the yard", Admetus said.

"Thanks…"

"No Sphinx", Munk said as he pulled the younger tom up. "Thank you."

* * *

**_TBC - For the moment Maffia is leading..._**

**_Roselna - Twist on the twist... it sounds like a dance:)_**

**_Malurina - I hope you're happy:) And yes Maffia would be a cats story_**

**_SummerRose12 - The explanation to the double-double crossing will come in the next chapter. Happy now? (I think the eyes worked)_**

**_raptoregg64 - lol now I got a really funny picture in my head._**


	21. Part 20

Part 20 also known as the end

Asparagus and Coricopat was watching the gate and refused to leave. Some henchcats had come back but when they'd seen the Jellicles free and no sign of their leaders they ran for it. Bombalurina walked up to them and sat down.

"Any sign yet?" she asked.

"The storm cloud is gone", Asp said with a shrug.

"It did four hours ago", Bomba said and hit him on the head.

"Ouch what did you do that for?"

"Stop acting like an idiot!"

"What did I do?"

"I asked for a sign of them and you just acted nonchalant!"

"I did not! You asked for a sign and the only thing we got is that the storm cloud disappeared! We know nothing Lina!"

"I could have told you that", Bomba grinned.

"Oi I didn't mean it like that!"

She purred and Asparagus blushed.

"Lina go away and bother someone else", Cori said without looking at her. "We'll tell you when they are back."

"Sure you will", she said sarcastically. She walked off with an angry huff.

"Finally some peace and quiet", Cori grumbled.

"I heard that Cori", Bomba yelled.

Asparagus snickered and then looked back at the gate with a sigh.

"They should've been here by now", he mumbled.

"Stop him", a voice yelled and they saw something red and black run towards them and out of reflex they jumped up and caught the running creature.

"Let me go", Sphinx protested.

"Sphinx", Asparagus said in confusion. "What the-"

"Good", a panting Admetus interrupted. "You got him."

"Why did we get him", Cori asked still holding on to Sphinx's arm.

"The idiot is almost ready to pass out and he's hurt", Munk said as he came towards them. "As soon he heard about Alonzo he-"

"Let me go", Sphinx said. "I need to be with my brother!"

"If you don't stop struggling you'll be with him in an unconscious state", Munk told him. "We'll help you over there but you need to rest."

"I do not I'm f-f-fine" he yawned at the last word.

"Uh huh and you want us to believe that", Cori said and shook his head.

"Maybe we should tell Lina", Asparagus said. "You know how mad she got before."

"You do that Asp", Munkustrap said. "Tell jenny and Jelly we're at the medical den."

"Right."

* * *

Alonzo opened his eyes a crack and groaned and felt a paw on his shoulder as he sat up.

"Lie down", a kind voice said. "You are still pretty banged up."

"I must see if my brother is back", Alonzo said and tried to get up but the person beside him pushed him down.

"What if he isn't", the person said.

"Then I'll go look for him."

"In the state you are in? You must be joking you wouldn't handle two hours."

"Do you want to bet?"

"No I already know I'll win."

"Oh so you are clairvoyant now?"

"Not really I just know a sick cat when I see it."

Alonzo tried to open his eyes again but closed them since the light hurt them. His visitor chuckled.

"See I told you so", he said.

"I would see if I could."

"I didn't mean it literary."

Alonzo smirked. "I know."

"You are just trying to annoy me aren't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Hmph let's see-"

"I told you I can't."

"Listen! That's one thing you do to annoy me!"

"Listen?"

"If I said see you would have said you couldn't."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"Nope."

"Alonzo I know you. You would."

Alonzo was quiet then grinned. "True."

"What?"

"That you know me."

The other cat groaned. "You are getting on my nerves!"

"I'm too big for that."

"This is why I hated it when you were hurt or sick", the other huffed.

"Why?"

"You get annoying."

"Well you are the most annoying tom in the world. Just ask Tugger."

The other tom snorted. "Yeah right he doesn't stand me."

"That's what I just stated."

Alonzo opened one eye. "So how did you finish him off?"

"The good old fashion way… Oh you were talking about father!"

Alonzo rolled his eyes. "Really Sphinx? Wow I couldn't have guessed!"

"Really", Sphinx grinned at his brother.

"Shut up."

Sphinx pressed his lips together and pretended to lock them. Alonzo growled in irritation.

"Okay, okay geez don't be so cranky", Sphinx said. "I'll tell you if…"

When his brother didn't continue Alonzo hit him over the head.

"If what", he then asked as Sphinx rubbed the sore spot.

"If you don't hurt me." Sphinx grumbled. "Now I won't."

Alonzo pointed a finger at his face. "You'll tell me right now or help me EC I will-"

"Okay, okay! Geez are you always this grumpy?"

"Inx…"

"Sorry just stated the facts. Now here's what happened." Sphinx told him the story and when he was done Alonzo nodded with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Mother got her revenge", he stated.

"Yeah… now Munksy told me you got a run in with Brutal."

"Well more like a fight."

"Don't you start!"

"What so you're allowed to tease me about your story and I'm not allowed to tease you about mine?"

"Exactly, got it in one bro."

Alonzo sighed. "This fight isn't even worth my breath. Okay here what's happened…"

* * *

"So what now", Sphinx said and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Alonzo said. He was sitting up now and Sphinx was looking at the wounds on his back.

"What will we do now", Sphinx asked. "Our father is dead, Brutal is gone too and I don't think the henchcats will take us back."

"Well I don't know what you will do. But I'm still a Jellicle."

"You're mean."

"I know." Alonzo smirked.

* * *

"So what now", Tugger asked Munkustrap and Deuteronomy.

"What do you mean my son", Deuteronomy asked.

"What will we do with Sphinx and Alonzo?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well Alonzo is still a Jellicle", Munk said. "And my second… if he wishes to stay."

"Do we really want them to", Tugger asked and was bombarded with anger protests. "Oi! I was thinking of how many times Sphinx have hurt us and… and they betrayed us!"

"To save you", a voice said behind them and they turned to see Alonzo and Sphinx. Sphinx had spoken, but with Alonzo's voice. Like they did before.

"Save us", Deuteronomy asked.

"Macavity is-was a cheater", Sphinx continued in Alonzo's kind of voice. "Had we challenged him when Brutal and the other henchcats were around he would have called them into fight too."

"We are good fighters but we wouldn't have stand a chance", Alonzo added.

"But", Plato interjected. "We had them under control!"

Alonzo nodded. "True but you don't know them like we do... They would soon get back onto their paws again and attack until you gave up. Sooner or later Macavity would have had someone-"

"Probably Brutal or Vulcanov", Sphinx piped up.

"-to attack the kittens and use them as a reason to make you back down." Alonzo went on ignoring his brother.

"It was a stupid plan", Jenny said.

"We know", Sphinx said with a sigh. "But we thought it would've been necessary."

"Well it doesn't matter now", Deuteronomy said. "What do matter is: what shall you two do now?"

The twins looked at each other and then back at the Jellicle leader.

"Where Sphinx go I'll go", Alonzo said.

"And I have nowhere to go", Sphinx said. "Maybe I'll just leave town and-"

"NO" a few voices yelled.

"You don't want him to leave", Alonzo said. "After all 'I was thinking of how many times Sphinx have hurt us'."

"Don't quote me as if I did wrong", Tugger growled. "He is our enemy!"

"Was", Bombalurina hissed at Tugger.

"He's not a Jellicle!"

"Tugger", Munkustrap said sternly. "Sphinx can-"

"Speak for himself thank you very much", Sphinx growled in annoyance. "Yes I was your enemy and I have hurt many of you. But all I can do is say: forgive me I was wrong and I did bad things. If you want me to leave I will."

Jelly walked up to the twins and to their surprise she hugged them close.

"You are not leaving", she said. "I've forgiven you."

"Uhm", Deuteronomy said. "That is up to me to decide Jellylorum and I don't think-"

"No", Jenny said. "Not really."

"Excuse me?"

"The elders think we should forgive the lad", Skimble said and the other elders nodded.

"And together we have more power than you Deuteronomy", Bustopher said. "Sphinx, if he so wishes-"

"Will be a Jellicle from now on", Gus said.

Admetus, Asparagus and some more cheered. The kittens even ran up to Sphinx and Alonzo and hugged them. Sphinx was just staring at the elder cats and Alonzo chuckled at his shocked expression.

"Congratulations", he said. "You have managed the impossible. You've made my brother speechless."

Sphinx elbowed him and everyone laughed, well almost everyone.

* * *

"Did you ever believe this Lonz", Sphinx asked looking up at the starry night sky.

"You being speechless or us being happy?"

"Both."

"No… not really. A year ago I thought we would be ruling a tribe of slaves at our father's side."

Sphinx chuckled. "Fate can play tricks, can't it?"

"Oh yes."

"See there's mum's star", Sphinx pointed. "I wonder if the three around her is her mate and daughters."

"Probably."

They were quiet again before Sphinx asked:

"Do… do you remember that song mum used to sing to us?"

"No… Do you?" Alonzo answered with a small smile. It was a ritual for them. One asking for remembrance and the other denying.

Sphinx nodded.

"Can you sing it for me Sphinx?"

"Gladly…"

**_I know there's someone  
Somewhere, someone  
Who's sure to find me soon_**

**_After the rain goes  
there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon_**

**_Soon it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending  
Love can you hear me  
If you're near me_**

**_Sing your song  
Sure and strong  
And soon_**

Alonzo sat up.

"That's the one she sang when she was unhappy that time right", he asked.

"Yes", Sphinx said and sat up too. "Do you think she found it?"

"Her rainbow? Yes. Her love? Yes she is with Sebastin-"

"Sedastin."

"Whatever, she is with him now and she is happy. Can't you feel it in the air?"

Sphinx closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah I can feel it. And we're happy too."

"Very", Alonzo said and looked at the stars and some of them shone brighter than ever before.

* * *

**_That was that folks, this story is finished so what did you think?_**

**_The song is from Thumbelina and is called "Soon" I know a girl sings it but hey it was Cryss who sang it!_**


End file.
